Get Me a Wife
by Hiki-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Sasuke has to get a wife thanks to the insistant Tsunande who claims that it would make Sasuke more loyal to Konoha. Sasuke doesn't seem so toubled, he has the perfect candidate for the job. But how do you seduce one who seduces back? [SasuNaru]
1. Choose Me a Wife

AN: An idea I played around when I was in China, hope you en joy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Warning: Shonen-ai which means boy and boy stuff! Don't like it then kindly click 'back'.

Chapters: Not t_hat_ many I think. If not I won't stay committed.

**Get Me a Wife**  
By: Hiki-chan

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Sasuke." Tsunande folded her arms and looked Sasuke squarely in the eye. "The elders think that this is the only way we can trust you enough to stay in Konoha."

"The ANBU members have been following me around for the past month." Sasuke was careful to keep his voice devoid of emotion. "Why can't they just continue what they were doing, Tsunande-sama?"

"They seem to feel this is the only way. I'm sorry, Sasuke." Tsunande's voice was flat and bored but you can definitely see amusement dancing in her eyes.

"So basically you're telling me, that I, Uchiha Sasuke has to find a wife to marry by the end of this week if not, you will choose one for me instead?"

"Yes, since you came back from Orochimaru after we had defeated him and you had killed your brother," Tsunande kept her eyes locked, "having a family may be the best don't you think?"

"I'm only eighteen."

"So?" Tsunande was really en joying herself and avoiding and ignoring the looks by Shizune. "Don't worry Sasuke, I've decided that you can choose anyone from the entire village."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before an eyebrow raised, "Anyone?"

"As long as the person is around your age." She closed her eyes, "That, is your given advantage."

Sasuke found that Tsunande had used the word person. No specific gender... "What about the ANBU?"

"The ANBU will be called off for a week so you can…" She tried to find the correct words, "Plan."

"Anyone huh," Sasuke sounded like he was mumbling to himself.

Tsunande seemed more interested once she noticed the glint in the young man's eyes and leaned forward, "Oh? You have someone in mind?"

A young man around the age of eighteen, sporting golden blond hair, the bluest eyes, three whiskered marks on each cheek and the brightest smile came into Sasuke's mind, "Indeed, I do. But hokage-sama, you are right. I do intent to plan on getting him."

Tsunande nodded slowly, "Aah…" a pause. "Him?"

Shizune looked back from Sasuke to Tsunande then back to Sasuke again, this time it stayed on the Uchiha. Her eyes portrayed confusion as well.

"Yes him." Sasuke's smirk widened as he turned and started to walk out, "Then I know you'll excuse me, hokage-sama." He risked a glance back to the stunned hokage, "I have... seduction to be planning."

With that said, Uchiha Sasuke walked out of the Hokage's office in a much better mood than before.

"Wait, Sasuke!"

The door clicked shut before the hokage slammed her fist on her table, "Damn it, who can he be referring to?!"

"Hokage-sama, who do you think...?"

Tsunande spared a glance to Shizune, "It has to be someone he's close with, but there is no one else he is close to other than Na--" The Hokage snapped up in sudden attention, "Masaka!"

There was a pause before Shizune's eyes widened, "Y-You mean?"

Tsunande buried her face in her hands, everything was beginning to click. She groaned loudly. What was Naruto going to say!?

-break-

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, heading towards his favorite store. 'Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen, kyuubi?'

A low rumbling was heard in his head, -"Probably because it is, kit."-

The blond shook his head, "Can't be. Orochimaru is dead, Itachi's killed, Atatsuki disbanded and the bastard is back!'

Naruto could almost _feel_ the kyuubi smirk, -"Especially the last one huh, kit?"- Kyuubi chuckled deeply as his vessel stuttered in his head, -"Pity you didn't get much of a chance to talk to him for the past month."-

'We did!' Was the protest.

-"Occasional mumbled 'hellos' do not count, kit."-

'It's hard! I can't think of anything to say to him! I can't walk up to him and say 'Hey Sasuke, how was life with the snake?'! He'd kill me!'

Devilish red eyes rolled, -"Why not just say, 'Hey bastard, just to let you know my ass is yours for the taking anytime!', then add a sultry wink!"-

'Gee, thanks kyuubi, you're a great help.' Naruto's face was all flushed, he couldn't believe kyuubi wanted him to tell Sasuke that.

-"It's true isn't it?"- The kyuubi teased.

'Shut up!' Naruto's face turned redder.

To be continued.

To tell all of you the truth, I'm not sure if I really want to continue this. But anyway, feedback is always good.


	2. His Ramen

AN: Uwaah! People love my story?! I love all of you! -throws kisses- This early chapter is a present for all. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I forgot to say, remember that I don't own anything till the end of this story.

Pairing: SasuNaru, some NejiGaa, ShinoKiba and maybe KakaIru.

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

Naruto's whole face was flushed as he walked into Ichiraku Ramen store.

The old man boss turned to greet him with a smile before he noticed the flushed face, "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto jolted up from his thoughts and grinned widely, "Yes, yes I'm okay ji-chan! Was just thinking..." he tired to ignore kyuubi's laughter that vibrated in his tummy, "I'll have my usual."

As he took a seat down, Naruto sank deep into his thoughts once again. No doubt what kyuubi said was right. No doubt he wouldn't give Sasuke... _that_. He really loved him, without realising it. All the things he had gone through to get Sasuke back, all the fights, arguments, how he wanted Sasuke's acceptance so badly, everything! Initially, he had freaked out once he realised what he felt for Sasuke, his friend, his rival, he enemy at that time, was more than deep friendship. But after some reassurance from -surprisingly- kyuubi, Naruto had accepted it and while at it, tried to let it go.

'Obviously that didn't help!' Naruto pouted in his mind before the aroma of freshly made ramen filled his head and senses.

The world was gone at that precise moment. All was left was Naruto and his beloved ramen.

The old man boss smiled kindly at Naruto before he retired to the back of the shop. He knew Naruto liked to eat in peace, and since there were no other customers, why not take a break?

Inside Naruto's tummy and inside his cage, the kyuubi turned and curled so he could rest his head on his many tails, getting ready for his nap. However, once his head touched his tails, he shot back up.

-'Hmm, I sense a powerful presence. Hidden chakra, but still visible to me. The kit should also have sensed it, but in his world of ramen he wouldn't even notice if Orochimaru was in a bikini dancing the Macarena.'- Kyuubi shifted and it's fox ears were perk in alert.

As the presence came closer, kyuubi immediately recognised it. -'Ah yes, it's the Uchiha brat. Very powerful, fit to be with Naruto...'- The fox mused, -'Good thing the kit loves him, but we shall see...'- Kyuubi stretched and laid straight in alert. He could sense many emotions in the air but one particular emotion struck him. The old fox's mouth curled up. -'Oh yes, this is going to be fun to watch.'-

He then relaxed his body as the hidden chakra presence came closer.

-'Entertainment time.'-

-break-

Oh yes baby, come to me!

Nothing else in the world mattered but him and his darling ramen. Nothing else in the world matters but--

"Dobe."

"Gaaah!" Naruto almost fell off his chair before he turned to face, "Sasuke you bastard! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Dobe," Sasuke repeated, his eyes showing no emotion at all, "you were staring at your ramen like it was the most _precious thing in the world._" Sasuke bit out the last part.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha, obviously not noticing the bit out part. "Bastard, I was just enjoying me and ramen's time, _alone._"

Uchiha Sasuke was _not_ happy. No way was he going to let ramen tear his wife-to-be away from him. "Dobe, finish your ramen, I need to talk to you."

"So talk." The blond said.

"Alone."

"Oh..." Naruto vaguely wondered what Sasuke wanted to say to him that needed so much privacy. It wasn't like him to come up and tell Naruto that he wanted to talk. Hell, that just scared him and excited him a little.

Naruto turned to his ramen and slowly picked some up with his chopsticks. He stopped because he didn't like the fact that Sasuke was watching him like a hawk. He put down the chopsticks and turned and glared at Sasuke, "Bastard, I can't eat in peace with you staring."

"Then eat it another time!" Sasuke's patience was wearing thin.

Naruto seriously looked shocked, "I can't leave my ramen here alone! What if someone else eats her?! Poor Pokisha!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. He'd never have his patience wear so thin when he was with Orochimaru. But Naruto seemed to know exactly what buttons to push to make his blood pressure skyrocket. He had bloody _named_ his _ramen_!

Naruto stilled looked shocked over the concept of leaving his leaving his ramen 'Pokisha' alone. That's it, maybe some seduction was needed.

Sasuke leaned closely and leaned an arm on the counter in a lazily sexy manner.

Naruto was suddenly aware of the predicament he was in and tried to lean away only to find a wall. Oh why did he have to sit next to the wall?!

Sasuke leaned closer till his mouth was positioned at Naruto's ear. "Dobe," He whispered seductively, glad to feel the shudder that ran through Naruto as his warm breath blew past his sensitive ear. "I need to talk to you, _now._"

Naruto gulped, unaware that kyuubi was eagerly watching the scene with anticipation and excitement. "A-Alright you b-bastard, give me a moment and stop leaning in!"

Sasuke smirked. _Success. _Before he leaned away while Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

He quickly finished his ramen in record time (less than a minute) not wanting to be in the same predicament he was in before. He placed the money for his ramen on the table before he stood up to face Sasuke.

"Okay bastard, let's go."

To be continued.

**-Stretches- Ahh, so tiring. I really like the ramen part. -snorts- The part where Naruto fights back isn't until later, so be patient. Feedback is always good and inspirational. **

**Merry Christmas to all!**


	3. His sexuality

AN: Yay! Happy New Year to everyone! Woo! Thank you all my lovely reviewers! You're all very inspirational! –grins-

Warning: Eh, I think I have to raise the rating very soon...

**Get Me a Wife**  
By: Hiki-chan

"Oie, bastard! You've better have a good reason for dragging me here." They were currently at the most deserted part of Konoha. "I hardly had enough time to say goodbye to Pokisha."

"Enough about that lifeless thing!" Sasuke snapped, irritated.

"Hey! Don't say such things to her. She'll get hurt..." Naruto patted his tummy, almost comfortingly.

"She's in your stomach!" Sasuke couldn't believe he had just referred ramen to a 'she'. Naruto however, took no notice.

"Demo..." He contemplated for a moment before he let out a sigh, "Aah, whatever. So what's this thing that you need to talk to me, the great Uzumaki Naruto, so badly?"

Sasuke ignored the blond before he asked bluntly. "Which way do you swing?"

Naruto blinked blankly for a moment before, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, dobe." Was the cool reply.

"What kind of question is that?!" Asked the very flustered Naruto. Did the bastard find out that he liked him like t_hat_?!

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek and drew the face close to his, "Answer me, dobe."

Naruto was desperately trying to look elsewhere but Sasuke's face. Gosh, they were so close! "I-I don't know, bastard! I've never really thought about it before!" Naruto could hear the kyuubi snort in his head. Okay fine, so he lied. He had thought about it before. Plenty of times! But Sasuke didn't need to know the truth right?

"You've never thought about it." Sasuke murmured closely while Naruto gulped and tried to wretch his face away.

Once he succeeded, he stuttered out, he's been doing that a lot lately... "I-I guess it didn't matter to me. With kyuubi and all..." Naruto kept his eyes downcast. He couldn't hate kyuubi. Kyuubi was like the only friend he really had. Listening to all his problems and usually providing good suggestions. He also could tell kyuubi everything. Also because kyuubi had no choice but to help his kit or listen to Naruto rant in his head the whole day.

Sasuke noticed the change in the blond's tone, he also noticed that he missed having the soft baby cheeks in his palms, "So now I ask you, despite the Kyuubi no Kitsune, what way do you swing?"

That had caught Naruto slightly off guard, he quickly blabbered, "I guess it wouldn't matter to me as long as I love that person and all." Blabbered but true.

Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"So, do you love me?"

Naruto almost fainted. What the hell?! Who was this person and what had he done to Sasuke?!

"S-Sasuke!"

"Answer me!"

Never had Naruto seen Sasuke look _this _serious.

"Well, you're my best friend, m-my rival, my team-mate... s-so of course I..." Naruto couldn't say anymore. It was too hard and too sudden. "Look you bastard, I gotta run. I forgot, I need to..."

Think of an excuse! Hurry! Any excuse, just an excuse that will get him away from Sasuke. Come on brain, think! -"Masturbate, tell him you need to masturbate."- Kyuubi provided helpfully.

"Aah, yes I need to mastur--"

What the?!

"Kyuubi!" Naruto then realised he had said that out loud.

Sasuke was staring strangely at him. The blond backed away slowly while chuckling nervously, "Ahaha, you know foxes, ahaha... Okay bye!" He turned tails and zoomed off.

Sasuke watched as his blond retreated. So, his dobe was shy huh. That just makes this even more worthwhile and interesting.

The last Uchiha smirked.

-break-

"Naruto?" A cool voice stopped Naruto from his run and made the kyuubi vessel turn.

"Eh, Gaara. What are you doing here?"

The Kazekage of Sand shrugged, "You were running?"

Naruto quickly turned before and looked before he turned back to his friend and sighed, "Yeah, kyuubi almost made me blurt out the most ridiculous thing to Sasuke!"

"Heh," Naruto noticed the change in the voice of Gaara and immediately knew that his demon had taken over temporarily. "Look's like the fox is as old, perverted and horny as ever!"

Before Naruto could stop it, kyuubi took over, "Watch it!"

"Why? A fox is in the heat?" Came the taunt.

"I'm not the only horny fool," Kyuubi growled in a gruff voice, "I seem to recall someone practically crawling over the Hyuuga brat because he couldn't take the heat."

"At least my vessel has someone to_ do_ him, dumb fox!"

"I'm working on mine, stupid raccoon!"

Gaara and Naruto chose that precise moment to take control again before both demons started sprouting vulgarities at one another. They looked at each other and sighed.

Gaara's face was slightly red while Naruto was shaking his head.

"Didn't like him taking about you and Neji's sexual escapades, huh?"

"He was working on yours?" Gaara ignored Naruto's question, he really didn't enjoy his demon talking about his sexual escapades.

Naruto ran a hand through his golden hair, "Don't want to talk about it."

-break-

Hiding in a clump of bushes so he could only see Naruto's back, Sasuke had watched the argument between the two demons and it had amused him greatly. He had known kyuubi had taken over once the blond's voice became rough and gruff.

He now, was also pondering over what kyuubi had said. "Working on his huh..."

Sasuke turned to look up into the clear blue sky, reminding him clearly on his current chase.

"Maybe he can help me..."

To be continued.

**This is the boring part... I'm boring myself out. Can't wait for the seduction part! –squeals- Sorry if you think Sasuke is abit out of character. But I think of him as someone who won't beat around the bush. **

**Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated, and have a Happy New Year. XD **


	4. Devil Mind

Thank you so much to those who pointed out my mistakes and to those who gave me suggestions! -Throws kisses- I think I'll reformat the whole story once I'm done with it. That is if I have the time. Chapters will be longer once the seduction part starts, sorry. But for now I have to clear things up.

Onward!

**Get Me a Wife**  
By: Hiki-chan

Naruto poured hot water into his cup ramen before he left it aside to ponder on today's weird happenings. The bastard really was acting weird.

"Why the hell would he want to know about my preference?"

"Who?"

"Aaah!" Naruto spun around and pointed, "Kakashi-sensei!"

The masked ninja grinned through his mask, "Yo, you left your window open." he answered Naruto's unasked question.

"Oh," Naruto blinked once, "What do you want?"

"Tsunande-sama wants you at her office."

"Mission?!" His blue eyes lit up, that would get him away from the bastard!

Kakashi shrugged before he took out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise and 'poofed' off. Naruto smiled before he jumped out of the window, his ramen forgotten. Tsunande will surely save him from Sasuke!

-break-

"Sit down brat, I need to talk to you."

"Don't order me around baa-chan!" Naruto complained but complied with the hokages request and sat on the chair in front of her.

"I'll cut to the chase," Tsunande kept her eyes locked on Naruto, "has Sasuke been acting... weird lately?" 'He had just left a few hours ago, I wonder if he already acted on Naruto.'

Before he could stop himself, the blond blurted out a huge, "Yes!" He knew Tsunade will help him out. "Baa-chan! He asked me which orientation I was in..." Naruto trailed off, a blush forming on his cheeks.

'Damnit!' Tsunade frowned, 'He sure acts fast.'

"Ne, ne Baa-chan, did you do something to make him act weird or something?" Naruto asked, his eyes were closed but there was a frown on his face.

Tsunande sighed as she felt another headache coming. She mentioned to Shizune to leave her alone and to get some medicine for her headache. "Prepare yourself for what you're about to hear, brat."

-break-

"He _what_?!"

"Don't shout brat!" Tsunande rubbed her temples, "Calm down."

"How can I calm down?" Naruto had lowered his voice, "He's looking for a wife that is probably me?!" He voice went loud again.

"I was only guessing it was you." Tsunande said calmly, "But his question to you has confirmed mine." she let her eyes drift away, "So you won't have any missions this week because we're letting him..." The woman clenched her teeth together, "woo you."

"No missions?!" Naruto couldn't believe this, "Woo me?!"

Tsunande ignored the outburst. She was not happy. Oh yes, she was _not _happy. Stupid Uchiha had to choose Naruto. _Her _Naruto! She can't believe she was going to let the Uchiha who had betrayed Konoha and especially Naruto's trust, woo _her _Naruto! Yes, she knew she sounded like an overprotective mother, but Naruto was one of her only people she could call 'her family' left.

What could she do? She had given her word as a Hokage that Sasuke could get anyone as long as they were his age. She sighed in defeat. However, she wouldn't tell Naruto that he had no choice but to marry the Uchiha as he had chosen Naruto. Not yet, it wasn't time to let him know so much yet.

"Uwaah! Baa-chan, what am I going to do?!"

Tsunande looked at Naruto funnily, "Do you or are you going to accept his proposal?"

-break-

-"Of course you will, kit!" The kyuubi laughed, amused by this very much.

"Am not!" Naruto huffed, trailing the edges of his bed shyly, "Marriage is a big thing kyuubi. I don't want him to marry me because he has to choose someone..."

-"Ah, I see. So you want him to love you."- It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I..." Naruto's hand stopped and his eyes lowered, "Is it too much to ask for?"

Kyuubi kept silent for a moment before he spoke again, -"How about having some fun instead?"-

"Fun?" Naruto couldn't help but be curious, maybe having fun would take his mind of this matter.

-"Listen kit, he's definitely trying to seduce you."-

Naruto blush. It was almost unbelievable that the Uchiha heir was trying to seduce him, Uzumaki Naruto, aka, vessel of Kyuubi. But seducing was the word that could describe what Sasuke had been doing to him.

-"So!"- Kyuubi wagged his nine tails excitedly, -"I'm telling you to seduce him back! Show him things he wouldn't expect, make him speechless. Show some talent, flash some skin! Like a real uke."-

"Who says I'm uke?!" Naruto demanded.

-"Kit, he's looking for a wife."-

To be continued.


	5. Evilness

AN: Well, I know most of you are expecting the seduction part, don't worry it's coming. Mwaha, Naruto is definitely uke. Just in case you're wondering.

**Get Me a Wife****  
**By: Hiki-chan

"I'm still confused, kyuubi."

Inside, the kyuubi turned his head to another side to stretch his neck while he sighed. -"Kit, it's not that hard to understand."-

"I know!" Naruto opened another cup ramen and poured hot water inside before he swung his legs onto the table, "But you want me to seduce him?!"

-"That's the plan kit."- Kyuubi had marvelous patience, but only when it came to Naruto.

"We don't really know whether the bastard is thinking of me as his wife, kyuubi. We have no proof." The blond argued as he put down his legs to cover his cup ramen and put it aside. If he really thought about it, Uchiha Sasuke was after Uzumaki Naruto, that was a statement that would probably make any sane person laugh.

Kyuubi chuckled, -"Don't want to get your hopes up?"-

A tint of red appeared on Naruto's cheeks as he stuttered between no's and yes's.

-"Naaah, I've been around the brat. I can smell what he feels so I'm sure it's you he's after."-

Naruto took his ramen and said a quiet, "Itadakimas." before continued talking with kyuubi, interested, "Smell? What kind of smell? Anger? Hatred? Irritation?" Sasuke had always been like that around Naruto. Or at least most times.

-"Umm, arousal?"- Kyuubi suggested innocently.

Naruto dropped the chopsticks he had pulled from the top of the cover, "There's no way kyuubi. Sasuke isn't a pervert... I think. You must have smelt wrongly."

Kyuubi shrugged as his tails swung around lazily, -"Whatever you say, kit."- he could sense the Uchiha. Honestly, the kit really needed to sharpen his ninja skills. The boy had been watching his kit for the past few minutes! His mind must really be on this matter...

-'As long as the Uchiha brat doesn't do anything... and it doesn't matter. Outside the window, he can't hear anything.'- Kyuubi thought to himself.

"Anyway kyuubi, you keep saying how naive and innocent I am." Naruto was trying to get over kyuubi's last statement. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I have not a single clue as to how to go about doing it."

Kyuubi grinned, his fangs showing, -"I know kit, that's why I'm here."-

There was silence for a moment.

"Am I suppose to feel relieved at that?"

-"Why yes."-

Silence again.

"Why do I feel worse?"

-"You take things for granted."-

"Bah." Naruto picked his chopsticks and snapped it in two.

-break-

Sasuke watched from the closed window as his dobe proceeded to wolf down his ramen at amazing speed. 'Che, he and his ramen. Didn't even notice my presence here.'

Nope, no jealousy detected. None at all. Him, jealous of ramen? Ridiculous!

Sasuke had actually been watching the blond for some time and he found him rather weird...

For instance, it looked to Sasuke that Naruto was talking to himself. But after a while, he noticed that Naruto would pause as if someone was replying him before he talked again. Sasuke wanted to use Sharingan badly, but Naruto was only in side view so it wouldn't be effective. It finally drawled onto the Uchiha that Naruto was talking to kyuubi.

Dark eyes that held a tint of excitement flickered to the side. No one was coming here anytime soon... he could make his move...

But he wouldn't.

'There's still time. I still have seven days left as Tsunande said that she would only start count tomorrow.' His eyes flickered back to the blond who had finished his ramen and dumped it and now currently had his arms draped on the table, resting. 'Plenty of time to court him... and make him mine.'

With a smirk in place, Sasuke jumped away. It felt great to be free from ANBU, but would feel the best once Naruto was his.

He stopped in the middle of crowded street. He turned to face a bunch of girls, a few feet away from him. They were all looking in his direction but he could sense weariness from them.

Once they noticed Sasuke looking at them, they panicked. Not knowing whether to faint because he actually _looked _at them, or to run away screaming for their lives.

Ever since Sasuke came back from Orochimaru, none of them dared to approach him. They stopped stalking him, they stopped talking, or trying to talk, to him.

And Sasuke preferred that the most.

Now, Sasuke frowned and held back a smirk as they flinched. This was the power he had... and power was great. He didn't want to deal with them. No matter, as long as they stay away from him... and his kitsune.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk away, but a voice stopped him.

"Yo."

"Kakashi..." Sasuke didn't even bother to turn around, he knew he was there. "... sensei." He wasn't sure whether he should add that.

The silver-haired man grinned through his heard, "How's your free life?"

Sasuke carefully kept his voice even, "So, you've heard?"

"So I've heard," Kakashi's eyes were dancing, "That you'll be getting a wife."

"Information travels, does it not, Kakashi." Sasuke decided not to add the 'sensei' part. He could easily overpower this jounnin.

"Indeed." Kakashi paid no mind to that but his grin did turn into a smirk, if you could see. "So, I presume you'll be or already are after Naruto?"

Sasuke frowned, from the beginning. He had made sure he kept everything to himself. That no one could notice that he felt anything for the blond. He had made sure tha--

"From your silence, I can presume my guess was right." He grinned again. Does this man only grin and smirk?!

Sasuke narrowed his eyes more. Stupid jounnin tricked him. He never knew he had feelings for Naruto, he had only gues--

"Well, I guessed that when Naruto brought you back and you wouldn't take your eyes off him or his... ass." And the smirk was back. "Anyway, I need to go chase after my own. Ja ne, good luck." And with a 'proof' he disappeared.

Sasuke blinked once before he cursed. Damnit! He _was _obvious!

To be continued.


	6. Their Teachers

Authors note: Okay I need to make things clear. I'm going to be adding slight drama inside because well, Sasuke came back from **Orochimaru**. I noticed that I couldn't make everything all bubbly and happy so I'll try to touch on their friendship and their relationship. So I'll probably be editing the first few chapters to show more of that taking place. Also because I read the manga about that again and I felt a _need _to write about their friendship.

One more, _Oblivious or Not_, is a oneshot that can be related to this story. Hints of what is to come are inside, so go check it out!

Oh and about Sakura, she won't appear until _much_ later. She won't be a bitch, don't worry.

Warning: Some sexual implications of KakaIru.

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

So morning came and it was _the first day _of Sasuke's freedom.

Naruto sat on the roof of his apartment, contemplating about what he going to do. It was going to be an… extraordinary fleet, trying to seduce Sasuke. Sasuke, who had tried to kill him, Sasuke who had rammed a chidori into him...

Why?

Did Sasuke hope to achieve something by killing him?

Why did he come back to them in the end?

Why was he so confused over the whole matter?

Naruto sighed softly before he went back into his apartment and stared at his mirror. Was he pushing it so fast by trying to seduce Sasuke already?

No...

It was Sasuke who had started first right?

Naruto was trying to let go of his feelings. Although having not much luck it that, he at least wanted to know that Sasuke acknowledged him as a friend.

Starting this whole seduction thing may worsen things.

Kyuubi had said Sasuke smelt arousal. Naruto's reflection blushed. No way, nuh uh.

Shaking these thoughts aside, he spoke up. "Kyuubi..." His reflection slowly faded to show the demon fox. "I think... I thought, Uchiha's were suppose to be unable to be seduced or something." Please, anything that would take him away from trying to accomplish the impossible.

Not that Uzumaki Naruto would admit it was impossible but...

-"I know what you are thinking kit."- Came kyuubi's first answer. -"But you won't get away that easily."-

Kyuubi wouldn't allow anymore hurt to come by his kit. By staying with Naruto, he had learned so much more. Although he wouldn't admit that he sort of liked staying with his vessel.

-"Besides,"- Kyuubi decided to lighten things up, -"you know exactly what buttons to push."-

"I do?" Naruto's eyes were locked onto bloody red. Kyuubi was giving him encouragement.

-"Unknowingly."-

Naruto smiled lightly as the kyuubi's jaws widened, his fangs gleaming.

-"However, this morning kit, we shall go shopping."-

Naruto seemed very lost for a moment.

"Nani?!"

-break-

"Ugh," Naruto lugged the shopping back into his apartment and slammed the door shut. "Are you sure we need these stuff?"

-"Of course we do kit. Everything you need is in there."- Came the very enthusiastic reply.

Kyuubi had taken over Naruto's body for the time being when they were shopping. After he had promised not to hurt anyone, of course. So Naruto stayed unconscious in his mind while kyuubi did the shopping.

"Let me wade through, who knows what you would buy..." Naruto gently lowered the bag into his dining table and took out an item one by one, "Hmm, whipped cream, vanilla ice-cream, flour... eggs, milk, sugar... basic baking materials, kyuubi?"

Inside, kyuubi nodded his furry head.

"Umm..." Naruto picked up an apron, "What do I need this for?"

-"You're going to bake, so I bought that to make sure you don't make a mess of yourself."- Was kyuubi's reasonable reply.

Naruto dug to the bottom and pulled out something, "What the hell is this?!"

-"Erm, a costume?"- Was the lame reply.

"It looks like a bloody _French maid _outfit!" Naruto shrieked as he stared at his clothed stomach in shock, "I'm no cross-dresser!"

Inside, kyuubi waved one tail dismissively, -"I know what I'm doing kit, that's what's important. Now, put on the apron and bake me something. I'm craving for something sweet."- With an after thought, kyuubi added in, -"Oh, and wear something short and thin, don't want you dirtying your clothes, right?"-

Naruto glared at his stomach, hoping he could burn kyuubi with his glare.

-"We shall start operation 'seduction' right now!"-

Naruto grumbled as he put on the apron, "Dumb fox and his cravings..." looking out the window, he sighed again as he thought of his feelings, "I hope I live to regret this."

-break-

Iruka glared lightly at the smug man as he himself struggled to put his pants back on. They were in a school damn it! How dare his stupid boyfriend barge in once school was over to take Iruka for himself!

What's more, there was this annoying glint in Kakashi's eye that screamed 'I know something that you don't!' and that annoyed Iruka to no end.

"Tired, dolphin?" Came the husky voice of the jounnin. It was sex-rough and full of implications.

"Not on your life," The teacher bit back, slightly pissed, Kakashi should tell him what was going on.

"Really?" Kakashi drawled as he circled Iruka who was sprawled on the table and slapped his ass, "I would think, you can't take it."

Iruka yelped as he jumped slightly, a blushed adoring his face and collapsed on his chair, "Kakashi, just tell me what it is you know."

"Aww, and I wanted to play with you some more."

"Kakashi." was the warning reply.

Kakashi sighed before he ran his fingers through Iruka's hair, "Well, I thought you'd like to know that the Uchiha is getting a wife."

Iruka shot up and spun around, "What?!"

"Yep, seems like the elders think it'll do him some good. Or Konoha some good anyway."

Iruka let out a sigh as he shook his head slowly, he was too tired to think straight. "So Sasuke will be looking for someone suitable huh?"

A soft murmur of "Mmm." was Kakashi's reply.

"I wonder who he'd chose. Sasuke isn't someone who would choose a girl to marry." Iruka fanned himself with his hand, it was really too hot in here. He'd go and find Sasuke tomorrow so he could have a heart-to-heart conversation with him...

"Yeah, he chose Naruto."

-break-

"Wow, I am getting hungry." Naruto rubbed his grumbling tummy as he leaned against the kitchen table. The smell of sweet vanilla essence and chocolate chips was in the air.

-"I wish I could lick the bowl."-

The blond squatted in front of the oven and peered inside before he teased, "Cookie dough is bad for you, kyuubi."

Kyuubi currently had his nose pressed onto the bars of his cage. Oh yes, his kit definitely knew how to bake. Surprising, but true. It was one of his hidden talents that no one but kyuubi and Iruka knew about.

-'Someone else would know... very soon.'- Kyuubi thought evilly as his nose took another sniff and twitched. Aah, seems like the Uchiha brat has finally decided to make his appearance. Just as kyuubi expected.

-"Kit we have a guest."-

"Oh?" Naruto wiped his hands on his apron, "Who?"

Kyuubi smirked as he waited for Naruto to rush to the door. -"Show time, kit."-

To be continued.

**Mwaha, mwaha! Next chappie starts the seduction. Wait for it. XD If I get a decent number of reviews I might upload earlier... -hint hint- xDDD**


	7. My Weakness

AN: Hehe, I _am _evil. But I'm good too, so here's the next chap for you lovely reviewers who reviewed. Please do excuse the grammar and stuff. I sort of rushed this. Sort of! XD

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

Naruto rushed to the door and flung it opened. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's seemed equally surprised; he had hid his chakra didn't he? He hadn't even knocked.

Pulling away from his surprise, he let his eyes roam from bottom to top the figure in front of him. Naruto was wearing an apron that had the words "Eat Me!" and a half eaten muffin imprinted at the front.

Hn, don't mind if I do.

Underneath, Naruto wore a pair of shorts that stopped just above his thighs, showing his creamy tanned legs and thin white muscle shirt.

What had possessed Naruto to wear that?!

Finally his eyes landed on that beautiful face that had stains of what looks like…

Was that dough?

And a healthy flush adored his cheeks.

Overall, you could call this the 'Messy Kitchen' look.

Though Sasuke would call it the 'Ravish me Now' look.

"…eh, teme?"

Seemed like Naruto was talking while Sasuke was mentally drooling over how Naruto looked. He decided to keep quiet as if not bothering to answer.

Sasuke smirked lightly when he saw Naruto narrow his eyes, "Oi! What are you doing here?!"

The scent of baked goods caught Sasuke's attention. Mmm… Not that he liked sweet things but who knew Naruto could bake? Another plus!

With another smirk, Sasuke rested an elbow on Naruto's doorway, leaning against it in a casually sexy manner. "Do you really want me to answer that, dobe?"

Naruto inwardly gulped and decided that he didn't really want to know at all. At the same time, he couldn't think of a good reply to give the bastard. Sasuke's stares were just so…

-"Act innocent kit!"- Came the demanding voice of kyuubi.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked a couple of times. What did kyuubi mean by--?

-"Good work kit, that's innocent if I saw one!"-

'What?'

Sasuke stood there smirking at the rather speechless blond before he noticed a dazed expression cross the blond's eyes before the soft "Huh" that escaped those plaint lips and the oh-so innocent blinks of confusion.

Sasuke licked his lips as he held back doing just what the apron suggested. "Can I come in?"

It was common courtesy to be polite when courting someone.

**NO**! Naruto almost wanted to scream out then slam the door in the bastard's face but kyuubi held him back from doing so. With a sigh, Naruto obediently obeyed kyuubi as he knew the fox had something up his sleeve. Or in this case, fur.

Rolling his eyes at kyuubi's snigger, Naruto stepped to the side. "Come on in."

-break-

Sasuke could see the lean muscles ripping underneath that shirt when Naruto walked around and clenched his fist to gain some self-control. Not surprising that his face remained impassive. Thanks to the training with Orochimaru.

"Don't mind the mess, teme. I'm in the middle of something." Naruto walked with Sasuke to the short table.

"Baking I see." Sasuke kept his eyes lock on Naruto who fidgeted under the intense stare.

"H-Hai, kyuubi is very fond of sweet things, so once in a while I bake some more him…"

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he settled himself down onto the floor.

Naruto stiffened lightly and had his eyes downcast to the ground, "You should know about kyuubi, since…"

Sasuke had seen kyuubi. Sasuke had _touched_ kyuubi. The not-so-pleasant memories poured in the way Naruto had remembered. His voice choked slightly, "Since you saw him in…"

Naruto hated that. He really hated that! It had hurt him to realize at that time that Sasuke was still willing to kill him. It had hurt so bad…

Sasuke's usually harsh dark eyes softened lightly as he realized what pain Naruto was going through. He couldn't take back what he did back then, but he had a chance to start again now. He was slowly working up enough courage to apologize to Naruto when the blond got back on track.

"Anyway, it's the usual. If I die, he dies. It's just the same. If I eat the sweet, he'll taste it too." They both heard the 'ding' from the kitchen. "It's complicated to explain but," Naruto headed to the kitchen. "he complains about my ramen so I have to make up to him or he'll _never _shut up."

'Why… am I telling him so much about my own personal life?' Naruto squatted next to the oven and opened it.

-"You're his wife to be aren't you?"-

'Oh do shut up kyu.'

Pulling out the tray of fresh cookies, Naruto called out from the kitchen. "Oi, teme! You don't take sweet things right?"

'Only you.' Sasuke smiled slyly as that though ran through his mind. "No, I'll just have tea." He needed to find a way to make Naruto forgive him, or he'll never be able to get his dobe.

It wasn't before long the room smelt of freshly baked cookies and sweet herbal tea. Naruto settled himself next to Sasuke, leaving a space between them and poured the tea into his cup before he flung the apron away, not caring where it landed.

Sasuke stood up to stretch, smirking when he noticed Naruto's blank stare. 'Too much to handle, Naru-chan?'

Naruto shook himself, no way was Sasuke trying to seduce him. The Uchiha would _never_! He then made a reach for the cookies in the platter and paused.

Sasuke leaned forward to Naruto, his head hovering above the blond. "What's wrong?"

"I forgooooot!" Naruto drawled out and shot up abruptly and,

**-BAM- **

"Itai!" Naruto jerked away, rubbing his head. "Bastard, are you o--" Naruto blinked as a spot of blood sported on Sasuke's bottom lip. "Gah, teme! You're bleeding."

Naruto had hit his head on Sasuke's chin, hard and Sasuke had bit his bottom lip due to the impact.

Sasuke used the back of his hand to wipe away the blood, "I'm okay dobe, what did you forget?"

'He doesn't have to act macho _all_ the time!' Naruto complained to kyuubi who agreed with his kit. "You're not okay, I'll go get some tissues." Naruto fussed as he got up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally. It was no big deal. He had suffered worse. But hey, if Naruto wanted to fuss over him, who was he to stop his dobe?

"Dobe, I'm f--"

Narut had returned and settled himself closer to Sasuke and pulled out a few pieces of tissues before he cupped Sasuke's face and brought his own closer.

Sasuke's breath hitched but Naruto seemed to have not noticed that and gently wiped Sasuke's bottom lip almost lovingly.

The raven-haired stoned. Uchiha's did _not _do physical. Though he did like Naruto fussing over him. However, his overactive imagination began to take its toll and he couldn't help but imagine Naruto in a tight white uniform that would stop above his thighs.

That's right, he imagined Naruto in a rather _naughty_ nurse uniform.

It wasn't long before more blood burst out. But not from his lips…

Shit, Uchiha's _never _get nosebleeds!

Damn you Kakashi! Damn you Icha Icha!

"Gaaaah! Sasuke, are you okay?!"

-"He's having a nosebleed, kit."-

'Why?'

Kyuubi sniggered, -"Must be his overactive libido."-

'Huh?'

"I'm fine, just hand me more tissues." Sasuke tried to act as calmly as he could with as much dignity he could find.

Naruto nodded slowly as he passed Sasuke more tissues, "Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine." Damn it how could he have lost control over himself?! "Just go do what you forgot."

"Ah…" Naruto nodded again before he went back to the kitchen and walked out with a bottle.

Sasuke now, was trying to calm himself. 'Okay, Orochimaru in a tong, in a tong! It's not working… Gai in a tong!' He visibly cringed, 'Okay ew…'

His nosebleed was slowing down and… and… What the hell was that dobe doing?!

Sasuke's eyes were glued to Naruto's hand, which was spraying… "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up and turned to Sasuke who had a tissue to his nose, "I'm spraying whipped cream in the cookies. Kyuubi likes them that way."

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up and turned to Sasuke who had a tissue to his nose, "I'm spraying whipped cream on the cookies. Kyuubi likes them that way."

Naruto continued to spray the white fluffy stuff on the warm cookie, not even realizing Sasuke's open stare. "Kyuubi say's it's kinky." He paused for a moment, "Though I'm not quite sure what that means, he won't tell me."

What the…

Naruto then lifted the cookie to his mouth and bit into it. He made the most delicious sounds- they were delicious to Sasuke anyway- as he chewed on the cookie.

He continued nibbling on the side like a mouse ignoring the way Sasuke had clenched the tissue before he flicked out a tongue to lick the whip cream at the corner of his mouth.

**-GUSH- **

Naruto stopped chewing and turned to Sasuke and visibly jumped, "Arrrrh! Sasuke! Y-Y-You're nose! Is bleeding! A lot!"

'It's your fault you delicious thing!' Sasuke was having a hard time controlling this. He couldn't face Naruto like this. Damn this day! So he got up and jumped out the window, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Naruto stood and looked out the window worriedly. "Was it something I said?"

-"Nope, it was a success."- Kyuubi grinned as he slapped four of his tails together in victory.

To be continued.

**Well I hope it didn't _totally_ suck... -tries to dodge tomatoes- I'm trying, I'm trying! **


	8. His Fudge

Uwaah! Look at the reviews! I love all of you! –throws kisses- Anyway, if you all have some any huge questions for me, just sent me a pm. I always reply xD

This chappie is dedicted to Kaname Natsumi who is my 200th reviewer, If I'm not wrong. xD -huggies-

**Get me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

**-BAM BAM BAM!-**

Naruto glanced up from the scroll he was reading, or in that case, just staring aimlessly at. 'Who can that be in…' He glanced at his clock that was hanging off the wall. '7 in the evening?'

Kyuubi was currently resting after his cookies like a normal lazy fox who was stuck in a human body would do. Naruto got up, letting the scroll roll onto the floor and made his way to the door.

On opening it, he was greeted with a brown blur.

"Naruto! Are you okay?!"

"Iruka-sensei?" The blond stared at his teacher in confusion, "What's wrong? Why shouldn't I be okay?"

Iruka in turn, looked around the apartment suspiciously as if looking for an intruder of some kind. "There was a trail of blood out of your house, out the window…"

Naruto blinked, outside his…? Oh! "Oh! Right, that… yeah, I'll have to clean that up tomorrow."

"Did you hurt yourself or something? Doing some odd jutsu?" Iruka started checking Naruto's arm for injuries.

The kyuubi vessel smiled, his heart warming at the gesture. "Don't worry, the blood isn't mine. It was the bastards."

"The bas…?" Iruka frowned when he realized who Naruto was talking about. Don't tell me him something happened! "Sasuke, why was he bleeding?"

Naruto nodded vigorously as his eyes grew wide, "Iruka-sensei! The teme had this _massive_" Naruto spread out his hands to emphasize his point, "nosebleed! And I don't know what the cause of it was!"

'Nosebleed?' Iruka's eyebrow twitched at the thought of Sasuke, his ex-student thinking of anything perverted. "What were you doing Naruto?"

"Ah, I was eating cookies."

'Cookies?'

Naruto shook his head, "Demo, I was eating cookies. But before that, I hit him under his chin with my head. So he bit his bottom lip and it bled." Naruto folded his arms as he walked back inside his house with Iruka. "Then I helped him clean it then he nosebleed started." Naruto pulled a chair out for his teacher, "Then after that I started to eat kyuubi's cookies with whipped cream and it became worse."

Iruka closed his eyes after he denied Naruto politely of tea. To understand what had happened, he had to think like a pervert. Which came more naturally now, especially after staying with Kakashi for so long.

His usually warm eyes snapped open revealing murderous intent. 'Stupid Kakashi! What do you bring your students up to be?!'

Iruka couldn't really blame Sasuke as the boy didn't have a role model growing up. 'I blame you, Kakashi!'

-break-

**2 Day of Sasuke's 'Courting'.**

"It's a good thing the bastard didn't come after that." Naruto cheered as he finished his morning training.

He laid panting on his sofa as he took a gulp of water.

-"Grab the ice cream tube kit, I'm in the mood for more sweet stuff."-

Unknown to Naruto, kyuubi's evil, pervert of a mind was whirling.

The blond slugged over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He frowned as he searched. "Kyuubi, you didn't buy the chocolate fudge. How am I suppose to eat vanilla ice cream without chocolate fudge?"

-"Whoops, I guessed it slipped my mind, kit."-

Naruto didn't like kyuubi's innocent tone. Something was up…

-"Why dion't you go to the Uchiha brat's house to get some? I'm sure he has it."- Kyuubi drawled slowly trying to make his tone as innocent as possible.

Aha! That was kyuubi's plan! "That's like delivering me to the devils hand! There's no way--"

-"I'm sure he has a well-stocked cabinet of ramen."- Kyuubi knew his kit's weakness through and through. –"Of every kind."- Kyuubi could remember this morning's very early visit from the Uchiha very well.

**Flashback**

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, wake up." Came the demanding voice that echoed in kyuubi's subconscious.

Naruto's slumbering form laid still but his eyes snapped open, glowing red in the dark. Kyuubi was _not _happy. Who would _dare_ wake him up when he slumbered?!

Red eyes scanned the room before they landed on the last remaining Uchiha. "Oh, it's you, stupid mortal. What do you want? My kit is asleep, you won't get to screw him no matter how badly you want him."

His voice was raspy with a hint of murderous intent.

Kyuubi watched as bloody sharingan eyes widen in slight surprise before they narrowed. "I called you, not the dobe."

Kyuubi waved Naruto's hand dismissively, "Sorry, not interested."

He was having such a ball playing with these stupid humans. He thought the Uchiha would be more of a challenge to play with though… Naruto was the most fun to poke fun at of course.

The Uchiha gave off a low growl, "Listen, I heard you were trying to fix Naruto up."

"You heard correct." Kyuubi's red eyes flickered to look outside the window before they flickered back. Naruto was beginning to wake up. He had just about a minute more..."I presume you head me and the raccoon talking." Kyuubi _knew _Sasuke had heard.

"Hn."

"What do you want mortal? I'm missing my nap."

"I want you to help me."

"Mere human," Kyuubi let off an evil chuckle, "I have been and still am. Now get lost, Naruto is going to wake up soon." Kyuubi eyed the Uchiha, "By tomorrow, make sure you have different kinds of ramen in your cabinet, as well as chocolate fudge for ice cream."

"What the hell do I--"

"Shut up, ust get it and get lost!" The fox hissed as he felt Naruto's mind taking over, "Naruto's waking up."

**End Flashback**

Kyuubi could sense his kit giving in. –"Of every flavor, every type, every--"

"Alright, alright. I get it already!" Naruto turned away even though he knew kyuubi could see his every move, and muttered. "Stupid fox thinks ramen will make me do anything." But you could see drool forming at the side of his mouth.

Finally, Naruto sighed. "I-I guess you won't know until we get there…"

Kyuubi grinned as his eyes did a victory dance.

To be continue.

**Okay, maybe this chapter is rather dry... But hey, dry things come first then wet right? I have no idea what I'm saying. xD Review to make me happy!**


	9. Come In

AN: Look at the reviews… I am not worthy! –faints- I've been checking out the communities and realized, SasuNaru isn't at the top! Noooooooo, come on fans, let's make them the top! xD

Warnings and disclaimer: In the first chapter. If I really have new warnings I'll put them before the chapter starts.

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

Sasuke stared into his cabinet with distaste. Inside there was ramen. Nothing else _but _ramen! Different boxes of different brands and flavors. You name it, he's bought it.

Now, Sasuke never really liked ramen, mind you. Though he grudgingly admits that Ichiraku's Ramen is _not bad. _But if ramen was the key to getting him his dobe…

He'll buy all the ramen in the whole Fire Country.

The last remaining Uchiha closed the cabinet and headed to his fridge. His eyes narrowed at the bottle of chocolate fudge. Again, no expense is too much for his dobe, so he bought the most expensive bottle he could find.

After experiencing how badly he must have hurt Naruto, Sasuke was doing his best to make it up to the dobe. Not that Naruto would know, but they Uchiha's just did things discreetly. Also because his pride would be at stake.

Alright, everything was in place. He just needed his dobe here…

Flashback

"_Shut up, just get it and get lost!" Sasuke watched as the kyuubi hissed, "Naruto's waking up."_

_Sasuke bristled but 'proofed' out of Naruto's home just in time as the blond woke up. He stood outside the window where Naruto was slumbering before he heard a muffled yawn and a mumbled, "Kyuubi, were you talking to someone?"_

_He heard silence before a light rustling sound of Naruto getting under the covers again and saying, "Whatever you weird fox, who knows what you do at night."_

_The blond yawned once more before a light snoring sound was heard._

_From his hiding place, Sasuke sighed mentally. In his sleep induced state, Naruto hadn't even noticed his presence, which he didn't bother to hide._

_The raven-haired man smirked, "Some ninja…" before he went back to his mansion. Tomorrow, first time in the morning, he'd go to the supermarket._

End Flashback

Hmm, kyuubi told him he that he was helping. So was his dobe trying to seduce him? It seemed impossible for the dobe to let alone know the meaning of the word 'seduce'. But that would explain a lot of things wouldn't it?

"Don't push me kyuubi! I _don't know_ what I'm doing!"

Speak of the devil… or in this case, the dobe. Sasuke smirked once again, his dobe was so noisy, as usual.

Taking his own sweet time to get to the door, Sasuke could still hear Naruto squabbling with his kyuubi on the other side. Putting on his impassive mask, he swung the door open.

"Dobe, you're so noisy."

The Uchiha watched in amusement as Naruto jumped back, surprised before he took one step forward, his hand clenched into a fist while the other held onto a tub of ice cream. "Bastard, who ask for your opinion?!"

Sasuke stood still, hands folded casually as he raked his eyes over Naruto's distasteful orange and black jumpsuit. The bright orange just screamed, 'Look at me!' and as much as Sasuke liked whatever his dobe wore, he didn't want anyone but _him _looking at Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi, what do you want?"

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto shot back, his clenched fist now shaking as he tried to calm his body. Did Sasuke just… check him out?

Sasuke leaned to the side of the door, his eyes locked on Naruto as he waited for a reply.

"Eh…" The blond shifted the tub of cold ice cream from one hand to the other. He didn't like the heat of Sasuke's stare. It always got him –slightly- excited. _Slightly. _He also found himself speechless. What _was _he doing there?

-"About the fudge."- Kyuubi reminded him lazily as his eyes narrowed to slits in pure pleasure.

"Oh right, eh… d-d-do…" Damn stop stuttering! "Do you have chocolate fudge?" He had an idea of how stupid he must have sounded, asking Uchiha Sasuke near afternoon whether he had chocolate fudge.

Sasuke hid a smirk. His dobe was just _so_ delicious. "What was that?"

Naruto gnashed his teeth together before he shoved the ice cream tub in front of Sasuke, "I want chocolate fudge for my ice cream. Do-you-have-it?" He bit out, angry that Sasuke was playing with him.

When Sasuke failed to answer him, Naruto inwardly grinned, "You don't have it right? Then it's okay, see you around." He was ready to just sprint out of there and away.

"Not so fast."

'Damn!'

"I just happen to have some." Sasuke stepped to the side, wordlessly inviting Naruto in. This was his chance!

Naruto groaned inwardly. There goes his chance to escape.

-break-

Sasuke led Naruto to the kitchen as the blond gaped at everything inside. "Waah, bastard! You live alone in this _huge _mansion?"

'This would be your house too, dobe.' Sasuke mentally chuckled to himself at the thought of waking up every morning to Naruto.

Naruto opened Sasuke's fridge and peered inside, "Gah! Bastard, the chocolate is cold!"

"So?" Sasuke was generally confused, he'd never taken sweet things so…

The blond shook his head as he shoved the tub of vanilla ice cream into the freezer, "Chocolate fudge should be hot, at least warm when eaten with ice-cream." Naruto was getting a professional tone and look as he lectured Sasuke.

"Anyway, I'd heat it up while the ice-cream hardens." He turned to Sasuke, "You sure you don't mind me using the fudge, teme?"

"I don't use it."

Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely as he took out a saucepan after rummaging through Sasuke's cupboards. "Then why did you buy it?"

"It was on sale." The Uchiha answered smoothly.

The kitsune vessel nodded slowly though he didn't believe it but shrugged it off. If the teme didn't want to tell him, it wasn't his business to know. 'Demo… weren't married couples suppose to tell each other everything?'

Naruto mentally slapped himself. They weren't even married! They weren't even together!

-"Yet!"- Kyuubi chirped with glee.

'Stupid fox.'

-"I can hear you, kit."-

'I know, I meant for you to hear that.'

It wasn't really fair that kyuubi could hear all of Naruto's thoughts. It wasn't fair that Naruto couldn't hear kyuubi's thoughts!

-"I can't help it if the broadcast of your thoughts echo here."-

'Bah!'

To be continued.

**Yeah! Next part comes seduction part 2! I think xD It depends… on whether you guys want it or not. –Runs around screaming 'I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil!'-**


	10. 2nd Attempt Part I

AN: For all of you cause I love you'll so much! xD

Warning: Excuse my language here… Oh and major OCC!

_**Sasuke's mind scene will be all in italics and bold.**_

**Get Me a Wife**  
By: Hiki-chan

Naruto snapped back to attention when he noticed Sasuke staring at him with an odd expression. He put his hand behind his head giving a sheepish gesture, "Sorry, zoned out."

Naruto had realized he must have looked pretty stupid standing there stoning while having a battle with kyuubi inside.

He then squeezed the bottle of chocolate fudge out onto the saucepan. It oozed until about a quarter of the bottle was gone and he released his strong grip on the bottle and waited until the chocolate slowed till one or two thick drops.

The kyuubi vessel wasted no time and let his index finger scoop the two goops of chocolate and sucked on his finger. He didn't notice Sasuke's face go –if possible- paler and took out his finger with a 'Pop' and licked it.

He didn't hear Sasuke's sharp intake of breath either.

But Sasuke noticed, and he noticed his throat go dry as his eyes drank in the sight. He was trying to command his head to turn away but for some reason, it didn't listen.

Hell, what was the use of all those 'self-control', 'keeping emotions in check', 'passive forever' lessons he had with Orochimaru?! They aren't working at all! The man obviously was sexually frigid or something. Sasuke bet he had never had a hard-on once in his whole life. I mean, look at his choice of companionship! Kabuto's face alone gave Sasuke blue balls.

Sasuke took deep calm breaths before he settled himself on the kitchen chair as Naruto turned on the stove and folded his sleeves. It was now observing 'Naruto in Kitchen' time.

He was very amused as Naruto banged around the kitchen. Clumsy and klutzy as always, the dobe he was.

-break-

"It's dooooooone!" Naruto cheered in a singsong voice as he carried the now hot chocolate fudge to Sasuke's dining table and settled it down.

Sasuke's lips twitched up slightly but he held it down.

"_**Naru-chan, I'm home!"**_

"_**Welcome back Ke-kun, how was your day?" A Naruto dressed in a white apron with nothing els—**_

"Eh, Sasuke? Sasuke? Oi, bastard? Teme? You there?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face. It didn't seem to work.

With a resigned sigh, Naruto turned back to his hot fudge, "Sometimes I feel we're from different worlds." And he agreed with his statement. He would _never _betray Sasuke for power or anything else…

Naruto shook that thought away.

He turned back once again to Sasuke who was staring blankly at a spot on the table. 'He doesn't even notice my presence like this…' Naruto giggled inwardly, 'There's been something I've been _dying _to try…' He moved closer to the oblivious heir.

**_"Darling, I made your favorite"_**

**_"Naru-chan, you didn't have to."_**

**_"Demo, I'm your w--"_**

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and slapped Naruto's hand away from his face that were pulling his cheeks. "Dobe, don't do that unless you want me to do the same to you." He threatened.

Naruto blinked cutely, "You want to pull me cheeks too?" he asked innocently, inwardly giggling at the fact he had just pinched Sasuke's face cheeks, "You want to see how far they can stretch too?"

Sasuke could feel an incoming nosebleed so he desperately tried to change the subject at the oblivious implication of the dobe's words. Damn his pervert of a mind.

"Your fudge." He said flatly, "Your fudge is getting cold."

"Oh, right." Naruto turned his attention from Sasuke to his fudge and dipped a finger in then licked it off. Sasuke licked his own lips and restrained himself from reaching out. "Perfect!"

The blond rushed to the freezer to get his ice cream, eagerly opening out the tub, he dug a spoon inside and scooped the ice cream into a mug. He reached for another mug at the counter but paused. Tilting his head to the side, he asked, "Do you want any, Sasuke-bastard?"

As amused he was, Sasuke declined.

"Suit yourself." The kyuubi vessel shrugged, drool forming at the side of his mouth as he poured the hot fudge on his cold ice cream.

Picking up the spoon, he scooped a spoonful of vanilla with a generous helping of fudge and put it in his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm!"

Sasuke smiled inwardly as pure pleasure washed on the dobe's face.

"Gosh, it's really good!"

Sasuke was proud of himself, nothing but the best for his dobe right?

Naruto let the spoon remain in his mouth for a while before he took it out to dig another spoonful of his delight.

Sasuke was just so amused at his so adorable dobe. And that amusement slowly turned lustful as Naruto let his tongue flick out and lick playfully at his spoon over and over.

That sinful creature!

Sasuke's self-control was put to the test, _again _as he struggled to keep a hard-on from showing. 'Naruto plays dirty! But…' Everything Naruto was doing, it really seemed so innocent yet…

Sasuke frowned, was Naruto really doing it on purpose? The blond finished his ice cream and started to search Sasuke's cabinets, not caring about privacy.

'If it's a fight he wants…' Sasuke eyed the blond carefully.

"Eeeeee!"

Did Naruto just squeal…? Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Oh, he found the ramen cabinet…

"Heaven!" Naruto's cerulean eyes were sparkling with child-like glee. He turned to Sasuke pleadingly, "Can I?"

How the hell could he say no to that?! "Hn, I'm going to take a shower."

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered and helped himself, taking Sasuke's 'Hn' as a yes.

Sasuke found it hard to believe that this boy was 17. He shook his head and proceeded upstairs. Taking one last glance at the blond, he smirked. "It's a fight you'll get."

To be continued.

**End of Part I. Stay tuned for Part II xD Oh and reviews keep me pumping! **


	11. 2nd Attempt Part II

AN: Okay... I'm slightly late on this. Busy with Chinese New Year. Anyway, thank you all who reviewed! Just note, I won't be online as much due to Lent. Kinda giving up on the computer slightly... xDDDD

This chapter is dedicated to Hikory, who is my 300th reviewer. xD -glomp-

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

Naruto sampled the many different flavors of cup ramen he could find. Miso, chicken, seafood, chilli, pork.

He was slowly but surely, moving on to the miso in another brand but heard footsteps, signaling Sasuke's presence.

Looking up from his current bowl of pork, he sputtered out, spraying soup on the table. "Oif, basf--" His eyes widened as he choked.

Standing there, at the entrance of the kitchen, was a half-naked Sasuke. His hair was wet with long bangs framing his handsome face the right way, his normally pale cheeks were flushed, probably from the heat of the bath and he was only wearing a pair of jeans with a damp towel hanging around his neck, his chest bare for all to see.

Naruto could see droplets of water running down his smooth pale chest, down to his toned stomach that proudly showed his six-pack that Naruto wished he'd had. It wasn't fair! He trained just as hard as Sasuke, his stupid body refused to change him. Sure, he was muscular, but lean.

Sasuke smirked, 'Payback's a bitch huh?'

-"Kit, you're staring."- Kyuubi stated the obvious.

'I can't stop…' Naruto kept his blue eyes on one particular droplet, rolling from the nape of his neck down… 'Help!' He pleaded. And with a little help from kyuubi, he turned his face away to the side, blushing madly. "Bastard, don't walk around half-naked like it's your house or something."

"It _is _my house, dobe." Was the smug answer from the owner.

'Shit, he's got a point!' Naruto frantically thought as he clenched his teeth together, staring hard at the floor.

"Well, don't walk around half-naked with a guest!"

Sasuke took a step forward to the oblivious blond. "Why not?"

Naruto lifted his head in shock. Why not?! What kind of question was that?! His clear, bright blue eyes widened as he was met face to face with Sasuke.

He gulped mentally as his eyes locked with dark ones. Odd, he didn't feel the heat from Sasuke's shower. Considering the fact they were inches apart, Naruto thought he would at least feel the heat radiating off the Uchiha.

-"Heh, looks like he had a cold shower kit."-

Naruto however, didn't process what kyuubi had just said. His eyes had traveled from the Uchiha's slim neck to his fine muscled chest and stomach and continued down…

It felt too much for Naruto. He was confused about thinking this way. Although Jiraiya was his teacher and all, he never had any perverted thoughts about girls, let alone Sasuke. Although it's hard to believe as a teenage boy, he should have his fair share of wet dreams. But he didn't. Kyuubi said it was because no one was hot enough to arouse him, but Naruto didn't really care about that.

He had _never _considered himself in any way like Jiraiya. Sure, last time he used to do things like sexy-no-jutsu. But he never really did that to arouse himself! So, why did he have to start now?!

It was… too much. All _too_ much…

Slowly, Naruto brought a hand to his mouth to cover it and his badly blushing face before he moved it up to cover his eyes.

He let out a soft gasp as he felt Sasuke wrap an arm around his waist, pulling his body closer. The kyuubi vessel shuddered before letting out a yelp as Sasuke's naughty hand decided to travel down to his backside and give it a pinch.

"That was payback, for just now." Sasuke whispered huskily in his ear and before control himself, he nipped it.

Naruto stiffened immediately. What the hell was that?! He pulled out of the strong embrace and stared incredulously at Sasuke for a moment before he ran to the door in lightning speed. Turning back to Sasuke one last time, he twitched at the smug smile that greeted him. "Damn you teme! I haven't even tried the other brands yet!" He stepped out and slammed the door.

Sasuke knew he was smirking wildly, at this point, he didn't even put any in effort to conceal it. His dobe… was so innocent. So naïve. So very much like the dobe and usuratonkachi he was.

Sasuke 1: Naruto 1

The baka actually covered his eyes! Such an innocent gesture… oh-so innocent…

Such innocence it was, that Sasuke wanted to break.

-break-

"The jerk had the _nerve _to look _smug_!" Exclaimed the very agitated Naruto as he paced around his room. He touched his ear where Sasuke had nipped and blushed slightly before he regained his angry position. "Like he did it on purpose!"

-"He's definitely starting something."- Kyuubi added, trying to get Naruto riled up. His tails were lazily swinging around. -"Like he's initiating a contest or something."-

Naruto ignored his kyuubi and continued his angrily. "He pinched my ass!"

-"And probably liked what he felt."- Kyuubi murmured more to himself than to Naruto.

"Argh! Damn it!" Naruto wailed, pretending to ignore his kyuubi. But you could see a faint blush on his cheeks grow redder. "Uzumaki Naruto _never _runs away from anything, let alone anyone!" He clenched his fist and pouted. "How _dare _he?!"

-"You're going to act like a kid, kit."-

Naruto glared at his clothed stomach before he stomped around whining, "I will not, I will not, I will not!" He paused and gave off a sheepish laugh. "And that's how kids would act, which I _don't_."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Honestly, what would his kit do without him?!

To be continued


	12. The Hokage

AN: I love all of you! Thank you all for your constant support! Hope you enjoy this as well. xP

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

That Evening

"_**What**_?!"

Sasuke folded his arms and didn't even bother to repeat himself. That old hag had heard him perfectly.

"No, absolutely not!" Tsunande's voice was firm as she glared daggers at the Uchiha. How could he even _suggest_ that?! Preposterous!

"I don't think you have a choice, Tsunande-sama." Sasuke answered coolly, not flinching the slightly at the glare that would have sent the bravest ninjas cowering. "You see, with Naruto as my chosen bride, you as Hokage, has to support me."

He met her eyes evenly. "Keep to your word."

"…Tsunande-sama." Shizune said softly, watching the Hokage clench her fist. As much as she didn't like it, Sasuke was right. Tsunande had to let go; there was no other way.

Letting out a snarl, Tsunande slammed her fist on her desk, a loud 'crack!' echoed on the room before a loud 'crash!' followed as the desk broke in half, scattering papers everywhere. Finally looking up, her eyes raged as she hissed through clenched teeth, "Fine. I'll give you two days and one night there."

Sasuke smirked; glad to know things were going his way. "Much appreciated, Hokage-sama." He ignored the panicked look Shizune shot him to hurry and get out; instead, he took his own time to leave.

Once the door close, Tsunande let out a scream of frustration. So much for patience… It all backfired. When the elders had suggested about Sasuke getting married, Tsunande thought it would be oh-so fun to tease the young man with any girl.

Who knew he'd go after Naruto?! Her plan backfired!

The door slowly opened and a pair of green eyes peered in.

Sakura closed the door behind her and looked worriedly at Tsunande. She had heard the conversation and she knew about Sasuke choosing a wife. She knew at once that Sasuke would choose and Naruto and she –sort of- prided herself at being right.

And as much as she was excited to know the Sasuke would be… to put it bluntly, getting it on with Naruto, a pissed Tsunande was…

Sakura bit her bottom lip as watched Tsunande twitch ever so slightly before…

-**CRASH- **

Sakura cringed; Tsunande had just thrown her chair out the window, breaking it in the process. Sakura guessed that Tsunande was probably intentionally timing it to hit Sasuke on his way out…

Tsunande _had _thrown her chair out, hoping it would knock the Uchiha out. But it didn't! Sasuke was too fast and he dodged it. She glared down at him from the second floor while Sasuke looked up at her and smirked before he walked away.

'Why that smug bastard!' Tsunande's eyebrow twitched.

Shizune sighed, another day, another window broken.

-break-

Sasuke held his mask of indifference as he jumped from branch to branch, going home. Sure, he could have teleported himself home, but for now, he needed this small exercise to keep himself from just screaming out loud.

Honestly, all this contradicting he has been doing it bad for him.

But really, at last! Two whole days alone with his dobe, no interruptions, no nothing.

He could not _wait_!

Sasuke breathed to kept his emotions in line.

His face was expressionless as he pondered on how he was going to approach his dobe the next morning.

But he knew, he'll get a good sleep tonight.

-break-

The next morning, he found himself at the front of Naruto's house. Before he could knock, the door flung open to reveal a rather pissed Naruto.

He appeared to have had a rough night, with half-dazed eyes, untidy clothes and even messier hair than normal hair.

"Whaddaya want?" Came the flat question from Naruto.

If Sasuke did not have a pissed off Naruto to deal with, he would have told Naruto that he had the after-sex look.

Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke pulled out a letter he found on his doorstep that morning. It had instructed him not to read it and Sasuke didn't.

Naruto glared suspiciously at Sasuke before he snatched the letter up and opened it.

Uzumaki Naruto,

You have my greatest sympathies, but unfortunately you don't have a choice. You are to follow Uchiha Sasuke and keep an eye on him at the Hot Springs that just opened near the outskirts of Konoha for two days. You know he was just recently released and that is why you need to follow him. You can think of this as a mission if you like but I think even you can figure out what he has in mind. You get my deepest apologies from not being able to protect you from the bas---- (Naruto could see a huge scribble there) Sasuke.

Hokage Tsunande

Underneath was the Hokage symbol to prove who sent this. There was a PS underneath the letter but Naruto chose not to read it, yet.

-"Looks like you don't have a choice, kit."-

'Whose side are you on anyway?!' Naruto demanded angrily.

-"I don't care!"- Came the boom in his mind. –"I just want to see some screwing!"-

Naruto flushed a dark color, crushing the letter in his hand and promptly forgetting Sasuke presence at the moment. "Y-You would…" He murmured softly.

He had a really bad night, spending it thinking about how he felt. He loved Sasuke and all but… The ideas kyuubi had put into his head was definitely _not _platonic.

Naruto had dreams of Sasuke, of course he had. But the dreams usually focused on their first 'kiss' and on Sasuke returning to him. The accidental kiss sent him already into a blushing fit. So on thinking about something more NOT platonic…

Sasuke had only recently returned, isn't this too fast?

-"All the fights you two had was foreplay, big guns come out now kit."-

Naruto sighed.

Flashback

_-"He had a cold shower kit."- Kyuubi said in a serious voice while Naruto was taking a long hot steamy shower. _

_'So?' _

_-"Kit"- Kyuubi sounded exasperated, -"Boys only take cold showers at… **certain times**."- _

_"Yeah, I take them when it's really hot!" Naruto chirped as he let the water run over his body, washing away traces of his training. "Like last summer, it was the hott-" _

_-"Boys take cold showers to calm down their certain anatomy."- Kyuubi interrupted Naruto deciding to not even let the boy continue. _

_"…Ana…to…my?" Naruto repeated slowly, trying to understand as he reached for the soap. He blinked once, twice before he dropped the soap and looked down his naked body. "Y-You mean?!" _

_Glad that his kit finally understood, kyuubi grinned. -"Congratulations kit! You were able to make the so-called frigid Uchiha Sasuke hard! Good job!"- _

_Ignoring Naruto's rather red face, kyuubi continued. "That's probably why he had to crop a feel." _

_Then Naruto promptly fainted. _

End Flashback

"Usuratonkachi?"

The blond snapped back to reality. "A-Ai…" Since he really had no choice… And the fact that he wanted to clear everything up. "Hot springs ne?"

"Mm." Sasuke responded as he looked weirdly at Naruto.

"Hai, give me a minute." Naruto sighed softly before he went into his house.

He hoped he lived to regret this.

To be continued.

**Comments?**


	13. Hot Springs

**Gaaah, I can't believe the manga! Weeeee! Go Sasuke! –Totally random- Anyway, for those who are wondering. Naruto isn't exactly seducing Sasuke. He just does it unknowingly. xD**

**Dedicated to: AnimeSiren my 400th reviewer (Mwaahks) and to Kitsune203! (Thank you for pointing that out! –dies-)**

**Just to note, erm. There won't be any smut in any of my stories. Sorry! But there will be implications I think. Sorry again.**

**Thank you all who are supporting this story. I'll do my best to improve it!**

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

"What did Tsunade tell you?" Sasuke didn't even bother to add 'sama'. Hell, Naruto calls Tsunade 'Old Hag' at times. 

They were making their way to the Hot Springs not too far away. Naruto was lugging behind Sasuke who was a few steps in front.

Naruto grumbled to himself as he lugged his knapsack higher. "What kind of mission pays no money? Teme, you better treat me to ramen because of this…"

Sasuke eyed Naruto for a moment before he turned to the front. A mission huh… So that's what Tsunade told him.

Naruto wasn't stupid, despite popular belief. He needed to act for this. What would happen if Sasuke knew that _he _knew?!

"Ne Sasuke, why do you need to be so troublesome and go to the hot springs huh?"

(Please be mindful of what Naruto knows and what Sasuke knows)

"Hn." He didn't even need to answer that dumb dobe.

"Ne bastard, why did it have to be _me _to accompany you huh?" The blond continued complaining, now putting his hands behind his head. "Oi teme, why did you have to go to the hot springs here huh? Why--"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin in a firm but gentle grip. He let his thumb caress the soft skin of his cheeks before he pulled Naruto's face closer. Lowering his face to be more leveled with Naruto, Sasuke said in a low whisper. "You know what Naruto?"

Naruto gulped, a blush creeping up his face. "A-A-Ai?"

The raven-haired smirked. It was so easy to just tease this dobe. He ran his thumb that was preciously caressing Naruto's cheeks, over the young mans lower lip. Sasuke delighted at the shudder Naruto gave at his action. Naruto was just too precious. Tch, so much for will power.

"You talk too much."

"Eh?"

But before anymore words could leave Naruto's mouth, Sasuke moved his face and pressed his full lips on to the whiskered marks before he pulled away and walked on as if it didn't even happen.

Naruto's mouth was open, but no words came out. His face, felt like it was burning. It probably was, Naruto felt. He… he… he…

Sasuke counted with a small smirk on his face. Three… two… one, and,

"T-T-T-TEME! What was _that_ for?!"

Sasuke smiled, a real smile.

-break-

-"He kissed you!"- Kyuubi gushed, all nine tails wagging wildly. –"He kissed you, he kissed you, he kissed you!"-

'Stop it!' Naruto's blush had not faded since just now. 'You sound like a girl!'

They were, or Naruto was, currently in his room.

The hot spring was beautiful. And he had his own private room joined to Sasuke by another small room that led to the front door and their own private hot spring. It was an indoor hot spring because it was private, however, there was an outdoor hot spring but wouldn't they rather have a private one?

-"Technically… But I'm no robot so, actually, demons don't have genders so

… I'm actually a little bit of both. Just that I'm manlier and…"- Kyuubi apparently wasn't insulted at all by what Naruto had said. –"Oh, doesn't it matter? He kissed you!"-

"I-I-It was just an innocent peck on the cheek…" Naruto protested weakly as he took out his towel among other things.

-"Has he kissed anyone on the cheek before?"- Kyuubi asked dryly.

"No…"

-"See!"- Kyuubi's mood changed. He was excited, yes he was. –"Shame that you both have separate rooms…"-

"Kyuubi!" Naruto's never fading blush brightened.

-"Ah well, as long as you two share the same _private_,"- Kyuubi wagged his eyebrows suggestively even though he knew Naruto would see him. –"hot spring, so it's alright."-

Naruto groaned softly and vaguely wondered if he banged his head on the wall hard enough, would he black out and be brought back.

-break-

Sasuke had no idea what had possessed him to do that. But the dobe was just standing there… so close to him… and well.

What kind of Uchiha wouldn't take advantage of that given situation like that?

Sasuke sure would, and he had already made sure no other Uchiha –especially Itachi- was around to do the same.

The problem was, that Uchiha's have patience, and the more time Sasuke spends with Naruto, the more his self-control slipped.

It was silence until they had separated and that silence gave Sasuke time to think.

Wrapping the towel around his pale waist, Sasuke stepped out of his room to the joined room and proceeded to the back door that led to the private hot spring.

Before he opened the door, Sasuke took a glance at the mirror stuck on the wall, and smirked. He can't say that training with the snake sannin was all-bad. The training had given him killer-abs and a well-muscled… well, everything.

Uchiha Sasuke was no narcissist, but seriously.

He wondered what Naruto would say…

Sasuke opened the door and was greeted with a steam of smoke. Hmm, Naruto hadn't come in yet.

Perfect.

The fight was on, and he wasn't planning to lose.

-break-

Naruto took a deep breath and tightened the towel around his waist feeling very conservative. He had heard Sasuke close his room door and knew the young Uchiha was inside. The mirror next to him showed a lean man.

'Too lean.' Naruto grumbled as he took in his appearance. He was muscled, but definitely lean. His form was too girly, with curves that Naruto hated. 'I hate looking girly.'

Taking another deep breath, Naruto slowly opened the door and went inside.

He could see Sasuke figure at the near end of this indoor hot spring. The blush that had faded away a while back returned and Naruto quickly lowered his eyes to the ground.

'Someone, help me!'

Slowly, trying to prolong going any nearer to Sasuke, Naruto dipped his toe into the warm water. The temperature was just right. He shuddered suddenly, feeling like he was being eyed like a juicy piece of meat.

-"Kit."- The Kyuubi no Kitsune's voice echoed in Naruto's head, making the blond forget about being scanned through. –"By acting shy, you're only adding to his reasons of wanting to molest."-

Naruto blushed darker at his kyuubi's choice of words. 'So what do you want me to do about it?'

-"When you go to the hot springs, what do you usually do?"-

Naruto thought about it for a moment, putting a finger to his chin. 'Aaah, I think I usually jump in and swim laps.'

-"What makes _then_, different from _now_?"- Was kyuubi's smart answer.

Naruto blinked. Kyuubi _was_ right. Just because the bastard was here doesn't really make any difference!

Sasuke had watched his dobe hesitantly dip his toe inside the water. He was terribly amused by this cute gesture before he ran his eyes down the soft, smooth, tanned chest, to the slim waist and… Sasuke licked his lips hungrily. Just below that small flimsy towel…

Soon, he'd have that delectable delightful delicacy of a dobe.

Dark eyes locked on the slim boy's face as he put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. Hn, could he really get any cuter than that?

There was a moment of absolute silence where Sasuke was wondering what was happening before…

-SPLASH-

Sasuke hid a twitch when Naruto jumped into the water and started swimming back and forth with amazing speed. (Remember that episode when two guys were after Tsunade for her debts and when Jiraiya was waiting for girls to come in but ended with monkeys and such xD)

Sasuke frowned, was the dobe trying to turn him off?

But then again, with each movement of his body, Sasuke could see stretch of lean muscles and…

He wondered if Naruto's towel had come off after all that swimming. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke dived underneath and tried to see through the bubbles and foam as the blond swam back and forth.

Damn, that towel was holding pretty well on.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and brushed the bangs away from his face before he leaned against the side of the spring. Naruto may have the stamina for about a hundred laps or so, but Sasuke has something much better.

Patience.

To be continued.

**I'm trying to make my chappies longer. I'll try to make them longer kay. :D**


	14. His Kyuubi

I was checking on my –to be- chapters. And I found… wow, it'll take a long time before I finish. So, sorry to those who think it's ending. I'll try to make my chapters longer to save time. XD Don't worry, there won't be BIG problems. Just ulber fluffiness I suppose. :D Thank you all reviewerers! Love you all!

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Sasuke smirked lightly at the moronic moron as Naruto draped his arms on the side of the spring and rested his head tiredly, panting. 

Sure looks like he couldn't take it anymore.

"Dobe."

Naruto stiffened visibly.

"You're suppose to relax in the hot springs, not tire yourself out even more."

It took a while for Naruto to catch his breath again before he replied. "I'll do what I want," He took a pant and closed his eyes tiredly, his long fringe covering his eyes. "bastard."

Sasuke noted that Naruto kept to his side and refused to come any closer to him. Deciding it was _his _initiative to make a move, the raven-haired waded closer to the blond.

Seemingly aware of the approaching Uchiha, Naruto tried, in his exhausted state, to shift further. Anywhere, as long as Sasuke by any means, not able to 'molest' him. 'I shouldn't have done all those laps…' He complained inwardly.

Naruto suddenly shrieked –very manly like if you ask him- as arms wound around his slim waist. He immediately struggled to get free. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" He bit out one by one.

He wasn't in a good mood. Every thought was just a jumbled mess. He had lack of sleep and now, he was exhausted.

"Stop running."

Naruto froze.

"You've been trying to get away from me. Stop running and hiding."

Naruto wanted to snap back and say that he wasn't the one who took off running when _someone_ had a nosebleed at his house.

But something about those words struck a nerve. Maybe because it too true and Naruto didn't want to admit it. He has been running, but not physically. Not counting when he had ran out of Sasuke's house.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, he struck out an arm before he elbowed Sasuke, hard. Sasuke grunted softly in pain, loosening his arms in the process. Naruto took advantage of this and quickly left the hot spring.

Gritting his teeth in pain and anger, Sasuke cursed softly.

-break-

-"Kit…"-

"Not now kyuubi…" Naruto begged, resting his head against his room door. "I'm trying to sort my mind out."

-"You _do _know that you were pulling him to you then suddenly pushing him away."- Kyuubi reminded him, impatience seeping into his voice.

Naruto didn't answer his kyuubi. He drew his tanned legs to his naked chest. He was… he was, wasn't he?

He had been running away, emotionally. Even since long ago when he had decided to get over his crush. He had been trying to lock up his emotions deep into a corner.

Now, ever since everything that had happened, it was becoming really confusing for Naruto.

Kyuubi digested what Naruto thought to himself. Having more patience, he asked. -"What do you want from him, kit?"-

"Answers…" His own fast answer frightened him. Was that really what he wanted?

-"To what?"-

Naruto rested his cheeks on his knees. Everything has just changed somehow. "I don't know…" he sighed. "Everything."

-break-

Naruto refused to come out of his room and Sasuke somehow, couldn't blame him. But if they didn't talk, they wouldn't get anything sorted out.

'Give him room to calm down, don't push or rush him.' His mind constantly told him over and over again.

Sasuke hated himself, he had prided in his self-control and that had gotten him even further away from the blond.

It was already evening approaching night and they had reached in the afternoon. He hadn't gotten anywhere. He had hurt Naruto so much so it was easier for him to understand why Naruto was acting the way he was…

But if Naruto really didn't want him… then Sasuke wouldn't force him.

-break-

-'How did things end up this way?'- Kyuubi thought to himself. He could sense both negative feelings of anger, sadness and confusion from both sides.

Why were both boys just so damn stubborn? Why couldn't they just confess, screw and live happily ever after?

Naruto was currently sulking at one corner. He had put on some clothes and was clad in a black shirt and a pair of orange shorts. Kyuubi could faintly hear Naruto mumbling and grumbling to himself.

That was it, kyuubi had enough of this. He was going to _do _something about this or his name wasn't Kyuubi No Kitsune.

-break-

Sasuke heard Naruto's door creek open before soft padded footsteps and a knock was heard. Curious to what the blond wanted, Sasuke opened the door to be met with blood red ones.

Instantly recognizing this, Sasuke frowned. "What do you want?"

"I want you two to make up." Came the answer. It sounded more like a command than a request with the gruffness.

"You think I don't want that too?" Sasuke asked angrily. "What the hell do you want me to do?!"

The blood red eyes glinted with madness and mirth as the kyuubi held out a piece of paper for Sasuke to take. "Give him answers." Sasuke eyed the kyuubi mischievously before he took it.

But before he could open it and ask what the kyuubi could have meant by that. Kyuubi said, "Catch him."

And without knowing what he was doing, Sasuke caught the young blond man who was falling.

Unconscious in his arms, Naruto laid as Sasuke carried him back to the blonde's room bridal style.

Deep in Naruto's conscious mind, he was wide awake and shaking the bars of the sealed cage vigorously. "Oi, kyuubi! What did you do?!"

"Shut up kit, I'm doing you a damn favor!"

"By taking over my body?!" Naruto screamed, the echo vibrating off the walls.

Kyuubi hid a flinch at the loud man and added in confidently. "And letting you lie unconscious in the Uchiha brat's arms."

"You **_what_**?!" Naruto screamed again.

Kyuubi wisely kept his eyes drooped down to avoid loss of hearing. "I'm not talking to you till you do." Red eyes flickered to the side and kyuubi grinned. "I know he'll take good care of you, so you can wake up now."

To be continued.

* * *

**This chapter isn't THAT long but I'll try to make the chapters from next chapter onwards longer. Hope you enjoy, and reviews make me really really happy. xD**


	15. Thunderstorm

**Some Replies to Reviewers: **

**Length of chapter/fanfic****: Yes, there will be more chappies to count. And I'm extending my length of one chapter. I'll try to make it longer so please don't kill me! –begs- xD **

**Lemon scene****: Erm… I don't know how to write lemons xD. Besides, I don't want them to just jump into bed once everything is solved. This won't be the kind of fanfic where you will see them going at it like bunnies. I just kinda like to stretch Sasuke's patience a lot. Sorry! Sorry Ali! Please don't become an emo because of this. xD **

**Mistakes in Fanfic****: Odd, in my Microsoft it's all alright but when I upload it… Oh well better quadruple check next time. XD **

**Other than that, thank you all who are reading this. I will try my very best to improve it for the benefit of all… Except for the lemon that I can't promise. **

**Warning****: Ulber OCC-ness and fluffiness! Seriously, please, dying from overdose of fluffiness is not my problem. XD **

**

* * *

**

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Sasuke kept silent, as the blond stirred, not sure whether to run, hide or just disappear. However, it would be against his Uchiha name to do any of those. 

With a groggy groan, Naruto got up lazily and rubbed his blurry blue eyes. Once he was more focused, he came to note that he wasn't exactly alone. 'Oh right…' Naruto's mind hazily thought, 'Kyuubi said that Sasuke…' Suddenly he became more alert, with a light blush tingling in his cheeks. 'Where is that dumb fox? Kyuubi!'

No answer. Was the fox really going to ignore him until they made up? Looking up from his thoughts, Naruto noticed Sasuke just staring at him, waiting for him to say something. Naruto felt the tingling in his cheeks worsen. Sasuke's stares were always so… intense.

"Eh…" Naruto found his throat tightening. He didn't know what to say to Sasuke after he had hit and run. Oh, the hitting part wasn't what he was ashamed of, but the running part was.

"You blacked out." Sasuke finally said after a moment of silence.

Naruto played the hem of his shirt only to feel another material and turned his gaze to the blanket covering his form. Sasuke… tucked him in? That was… sweet.

"How long was I out?" Naruto croaked before he put a hand to his dry throat. Sasuke handed him a glass of water, which he was grateful for. Now, the question he just asked was perfectly logical. Although talking to kyuubi deep in his mind felt like only mere minutes, it could have been hours. Almost like a person in a comma.

"It's going to be midnight in 4 hours."

That long?! Naruto's eyes widened, that meant it was around 8pm. Weird, he only remembered sulking for an hour or 2… or 3… He turned to look out the window next to his bed; true enough the sky was dark.

As if agreeing with the timing, Naruto's stomach gave a loud growl. The blush that faded returned lightly when the growl sounded through the room and a thought passed through his head. 'He stayed with me since I blacked out?'

Normally, Naruto expected kyuubi to butt in and say something. But it didn't happen. This was serious.

The sound of a rustling plastic bag brought him out of his thoughts. "Sasuke?"

Wordlessly, Sasuke handed Naruto the plastic before he got up from the chair he had pulled from the dresser and headed for the door.

Naruto opened the bag to smell freshly made ramen from the container inside.

"A-Ano…" Sasuke had actually bought him ramen. "A-Arigato."

Sasuke paused, turned back to him, his eyes expressionless and nodded once before he left the room.

Alone in his room, Naruto chewed on his bottom lip as he pushed the blanket off himself and got out of bed. He headed to the small table at the side of the room, placed the bag down and got ready to eat.

Guilt.

Naruto slumped on the chair. He felt guilt. He really felt it sink down into his bones. Sasuke didn't do anything to him when he was unconscious. Not that he really expected Sasuke to do something… but that just showed how much trust there was.

Sasuke had actually taken care of him.

Naruto broke the wooden pair of chopsticks, picked up the noodles. He stared at the noodles for some time. He suddenly didn't feel like eating nor did he feel like naming his ramen. Despite this, his stomach made a growl of impatience and Naruto didn't want Sasuke's hard work to go and buy ramen go to waste.

The blond chewed absentmindedly on the strands of ramen he put in his mouth as while thought to himself. 'Did he stay with me the whole time when I was out?'

-"Yes."-

"Kyuubi?" Naruto looked up, secretly hoping kyuubi was there.

No answer.

For a moment, Naruto wondered if it was just his imagination, but the voice really sounded like kyuubi so...

"He did." Naruto finished up his ramen when he drank down the soup with a satisfied burp. "He… really did." Sluggishly, Naruto threw his empty plastic container into the bin next to the table.

Naruto felt terrible. It was probably not a big deal to other people, but it felt a whole big deal to him. 'You need to make it up to him somehow.'

That voice, wasn't his. It was his own mind… or was it his heart?

But then again, what could he do? He didn't really have anything that could make up for… 'It'll come naturally, just go!' His heart ordered.

Naruto wasn't really happy, he didn't like to listen to other people, but then again, this was his heart so it was actually him, right? Slightly reluctant, Naruto got up from his bed and headed for the door. He silently opened his door with a soft 'click' and left it wide open so he could run back in later.

He lifted his hands up to Sasuke's room's door and hesitated for a moment before he knocked on it twice. His heart rate accelerated and Naruto could feel his legs trembling when he heard footsteps. 'Just get this done and over with.' He told himself over and over.

Once the door opened, Sasuke stood there with mild confusion in his eyes. Naruto vaguely wondered why it seemed that nowadays he could see emotions in the bastard's eyes more often but at the mean time, he was too nervous. He felt like screaming, running back to the comfort of his room and slamming the door. 'Over with!' His heart screamed.

Naruto bit his bottom lip softly once before he, as quick as lightning, stepped closer to the Uchiha, stood on his tippy-toes and gave the taller man a chaste kiss on his cheek before running back to his room and slamming the door shut to leave a very confused yet pleased Sasuke behind.

Sasuke slowly lifted a hand to his cheek where Naruto had kissed him, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"…Usuratonkachi."

Maybe there was hope after all.

-break-

Naruto felt like giggling like how Sasuke's fan girls will when Sasuke walked by. He just couldn't believe he had actually done that!

'Kyuubi?' Naruto tried to talk to his demon. 'Did you see what I did?!'

No reply.

'Kyuu?'

No way, kyuubi still wasn't talking to him! But didn't he make up with Sasuke? With a soft sigh, Naruto slumped to the floor and turned on the television when he started to feel something he hadn't felt in some time, loneliness.

-break-

Naruto had taken a shower and changed to his bedtime attire, which consisted of his loose PJ's and his precious hat. He was now currently snoring in his bed. He had spent the whole night watching the television and flicking through the different channels.

His room lights were on because Naruto usually didn't really feel so safe in hotels. Hey, everyone had fears all right!

Naruto had fears… especially after that horror movie he had just watched before he went to sleep…

-**BABOOM**!-

Naruto jerked awake at the noise. He hated the fact that he was so much easier to wake when he knew kyuubi wasn't talking to him. Pulling the covers that he had kicked off earlier to his neck, he looked out the window to see the dark shadow of a tree while the wind howled loudly in the storm, raindrops pattering loudly against the window.

Gaah! It was just like the horror movie…!

The storm will rage…

Dark shadows will appear…

Wind howling…

-**Boom!- **

**-Flicker-**

"Light's flickering off!" Naruto squeaked.

He flinched when the lights when off while the storm continued raging outside. He pulled the covers over his head.

Another loud thunder sounded and a flash of lightning brightened his room for a split second. "…Kyuubi?" Naruto whispered meekly as he clutched the sheets tightly. Damn it, he was going to be Hokage! What Hokage was afraid of a little thunder and lightning?

The thunder raged again and Naruto shivered lightly. "Kyuubi!" He said more insistently, but there was no reply still. "Stupid fox… you can't leave me like this!"

The wind howled as if a reply, _I can and I am. _

-**KABOOM!- **

"Argh!" Naruto threw the blankets off him and ran out of his room door, which he didn't even bother to lock. The most important is to lock the door that led to his and Sasuke's room. He trusts Sasuke not to do anything to him. His hat fell of his head as he tripped among things in the room but in his haste he just got up and hurried out the door.

Once out of his room, Naruto pounded loudly on Sasuke's door, ignoring the fact it was probably 2AM in the morning. "Teme, teme! Open up!" Naruto wailed. "…Please…" He added meekly.

It was only seconds later, the door flung open to reveal a rather pissed off Sasuke whose eyes were half-asleep. His hair wasn't mussed up to prove he was perfect, even when asleep.

Before either to say a word, the thunder clapped again and Naruto, without thinking, jumped right into Sasuke's arms and whimpered. "Baka kyuubi isn't helping me!"

Sasuke blinked once, growing more focused at the young man in his arms, his arms automatically resting on the blonde's hips. Sasuke could feel his anger ebbing away as the blond gave another whimper. "Nani?"

He felt Naruto stiffen again when the thunder clapped again, and the lightning brightened the room for a moment. The raven-haired smiled lightly, _the _Uzumaki Naruto was afraid of thunder and lightning huh?

As much as he enjoyed the blond burying his face into his chest, he was really curious. "Naruto?"

Another clap and he felt Naruto press himself closer. Damn, this wasn't the time to get turned on!

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's chin before he said in a soft voice. "Kyuubi usually makes me feel less... afraid..."

Sasuke tried to steer the blond towards his bed but Naruto wouldn't budge. With a sigh, Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style. Blue eyes opened when he couldn't feel the ground with his feet. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke carried Naruto to his bed and gently put him down on it before he sat down next to the blond. Running a hand through those golden locks he said, now clearly awake. "Why isn't kyuubi here now?"

With another crash, Naruto was in his arms again whimpering like a child for his mother. "H-he said…" Naruto choked softly. "He said he wouldn't talk to me till we made up."

Slowly, Sasuke caught onto what Naruto meant before he use his free hand to wipe the small tears that gathered at the corner of Naruto's eyes. "How does he expect us to make up?"

Naruto tried to turn his eyes away, a blush adoring his face again. "I d-don't know. But… kyuubi is always there to keep me company and…" His blush brightened when he realized he was sort of hinting to Sasuke to keep him company.

He wished and hoped that Sasuke couldn't see his face in the dark. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke could see the blush quite clearly and his bright blue eyes that seemingly seem to sparkle even in the dark.

Sasuke had a grip on Naruto's chin. The dobe was so cute… Sasuke lowered his head to examine the cute blush and the bright eyes.

With another crash, Naruto visibly jumped, forced his chin out of Sasuke's grasp and propelled forward, hoping to seek shelter under Sasuke's chin but…

Blue eyes widened when he met soft lips met his own. Sasuke's eyes were uncharacteristically wide since Naruto had forced himself forward; both lips were pressed hard and deep.

But before he could do anything, Naruto broke away. Not gagging, not spitting, but blushing **badly. **"Ah… Gomen." He said softly while wishing he could dig a hole and bury himself in.

The thunderclaps seemed silent even though the roaring never ended. Maybe it was because he was too embarrassed to think about anything else.

"Iie…" Sasuke sounded perfectly all right. It wasn't fair! But Naruto couldn't see the light tint of red on the other's cheeks.

There was a drawled out silence after Sasuke's reply before it was disturbed by a particularly loud, 'BAM!' which startled both of them.

The kyuubi vessel didn't notice he was back in Sasuke's arms until he felt arms go around his waist again. "O-Oi… Sasuke-teme." He couldn't go back to his room with the weather like this. He just _couldn't_. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Jackpot! Thank you, kyuubi! Thank you whoever helped him! Thank you all so much! "Hn." Very articulate.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's heartbeat accelerate and knew his probably did too. He broke the embrace and crawled to the other side of the bed and went under the covers.

Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Naruto before he too went under the covers. He felt a warm body pressed up to him when another thunder sounded. Tch, it was really getting ugly out there. The wind was roaring, the rain pattering sounds got louder and light flashed more often.

Naruto seemed comfortable enough with his head on Sasuke's chest, and who was Sasuke to complain against his delight? Sasuke shook his head and thanked Heaven for the storm before slipping an arm around Naruto's waist again. "Dobe."

"Mm?" Naruto could feel the vibrations when Sasuke spoke. He could feel Sasuke's heartbeat as well. All of these were making him drowsy. Were they really so close?

"How does kyuubi comfort you?"

Another clap made Naruto snuggle closer. "He usually either just keeps me warm with his tails or he could talk to me till I fall asleep."

There was silence again before Sasuke asked. "So it this better?"

Naruto hid a blush by burying his head at the crook of Sasuke's neck, after another round of silence he answered. "H-Hai…"

To be continued.

* * *

**-sings- I am the fluffy queen!**** Ignore me. Uwahhhh, I love uke-Naruto. 333 so much! Okay fine, it's true Naruto seems TOO uke. But hey, if you're freaked out you'll probably do the same. Right? Right? **


	16. Talk to Me

Warning: Slight OCC-ness, or a lot of occ-ness… and fluff.

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

The next morning, was the forth day into the week and Sasuke had actually been planning to get Naruto by Friday.

Anyway, the next morning was awkward. Both Naruto and Sasuke woke up in the late morning –due to their late night- to find themselves entangled limb to limb. They struggled to get free before they, or Naruto at least, stuttered an apology.

Outside, in the forest of Konoha, Kakashi was sniggering away as he and Iruka made their way back. Oh the pictures he had took of both boys cuddling up to each other. Ohohoho, the bundle he would make! He was going to make a mint and at the same time indulge in his sexual fantasies with Iruka once he used the money to get kinky, kinky items!

"You shouldn't have done that Kakashi, it was not very nice." Came the voice behind him. Iruka jumped to a halt as he shook his head at his boyfriend.

Kakashi paused in his jumps and hopped to the branch Iruka was standing on. Cupping the man's chin, Kakashi smiled through his mask as his free eye scanned through brown eyes. "Your lips to me no-no but I can see ha-ha in your eyes."

Iruka tried to glare at the older man but couldn't stop a soft snort from coming out of his mouth as the image of both boys snuggling ran through his mind. "Well, it was rather funny… and sweet."

True, Iruka wasn't really happy to know that Naruto would be married to Sasuke although the signs were always there but he refused to acknowledge them. But Iruka knew that Sasuke wouldn't hurt Naruto again, he knew Sasuke would do all in his power to protect and love Naruto. He wasn't a teacher for nothing if he couldn't look underneath the underneath.

Kakashi pulled down his mask to show a full bottom lip and smiled a smile that was only meant for Iruka to see before he lifted the teacher's chin and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "See, no harm done."

-break-

It has been going on like this for quite a while. Naruto would sneak a glance at Sasuke who would look at him, then Naruto would quickly turn away and blush. They had just finished their impressive breakfast that had, to Naruto's chagrin, no ramen, and now they were just seated at the private room in the restaurant. The lady at the door had seen Sasuke and immediately tried to flirt with him, Naruto wasn't really happy but he refused to show any emotions, and had led them to a private room so they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone else.

'Kyuubi?' Still no reply. Naruto put down his coffee cup. 'Damn it kyuu, we made up already didn't we?'

Naruto couldn't take it; the silence in his head was maddening, peaceful but maddening. Naruto was so accustomed to kyuubi's voice that without him, he felt strangely empty. "Kyuubi…" Naruto whispered dejectedly. One would think he missed his demon, and he did.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke felt his heart clench, he didn't like Naruto being so sad. It was too out of character of him to be so dejected.

Naruto hesitantly met Sasuke's eyes, debating whether to tell Sasuke about it or not. Deciding to tell him, Naruto said softly. "He… Kyuubi still wouldn't talk to me."

Damn that fox for making Naruto suffer. "Didn't we make up already?"

Naruto shrugged limply. "Must be something else."

Sasuke lifted his cup to his lips and took a sip of coffee, trying to decide whether it was all right to tell Naruto about his encounter with kyuubi. Deciding for it, he said. "You know, before you fainted, kyuubi came to talk to me."

The blond had previously been scanning the menu to see if there was any ramen, but he quickly pushed it down to his lap and leaned in. "What did he say?"

"He told me to give you answers."

"An…swers?" Naruto repeated slowly, as if he didn't understand, which he didn't for that moment. His mind wandered to the talk he had with kyuubi before and understood. "Oh…" He put down the menu on the table "That…"

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke put down his cup and looked Naruto squarely in the eye. He was ready to give answers as long as Naruto was willing to ask him questions.

Naruto fidgeted under the scrutiny. "I-Iie… It's nothing."

Sasuke frowned, not pleased at all. "Stop running away from it Naruto. You have to talk to me about it sooner or later."

Naruto was shocked. He was shocked and angry. How could Sasuke say he was the one running away? Again?! "Me _running away_?!" Naruto had not realized his voice had become louder, his whole mood changed, his tone becoming more dangerous. "It's you who kept running away!"

Sasuke's frown narrowed but he didn't say anything.

"Oh Uchiha Sasuke, oh-so perfect in everyway. Someone everyone idolized, everyone cared and loved you! Then what happens, you leave us!"

Sasuke wanted to protest that he did what he had to do but continued to keep silent.

"When you left us… Did you realize how depressed everyone was? …How depressed I was?" Naruto mumbled the last part softly before his tone rose again. "Did you care?! I don't know but it sure seemed like you didn't!"

"Wait a minute, dob-" Sasuke got cut off. Naruto was on a roll.

"Then when I was just about to let you go, you came back. You, who slammed a chidori through me!"

Sasuke halted all actions in and out of his mind. Apparently that was a sore sport still.

"If kyuubi hadn't healed me, I would have died. Would you have wanted that?" Naruto choked in a small voice. "Would you?!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke as if waiting to see if the raven-haired would do something. When he saw the Uchiha was reluctant to say anything he continued. "Do you have any idea how much pain we had gone through? How much Sakura-chan and I suffered?!"

Small droplets of tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. This was such a tender subject and Naruto could recall it all. The pain, the humiliation of failing, the pain, the sadness, the pain… He couldn't say anymore, all the pent up emotions he had been holding since Sasuke had left came pouring down. He hated breaking down in front of his best friend without a reason like being frightened, but it wasn't all the time he could control his emotions. There were countless of times he had to run away from Sakura and Kakashi so he could lock himself in his apartment and cry.

Sasuke wanted to retort he wanted to protest! But he had to make Naruto understand. He just _had _too, there was no way out. They had to come across this conversation sooner or later. However, right now, the blond was close to breaking down in tears and Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to stand seeing his Naru-chan in tears. He had to comfort the dobe.

But then again… how _does _one comfort? Sasuke never had special training for the needs of others…

Walking over to the other side of the table, Sasuke hesitantly reached out for the blond and tugged Naruto towards him. He felt no resistance as one arm encircled the slim waist while the other stroked Naruto's beautiful blond hair. So, he should be doing this right, right?

Naruto didn't sob, but Sasuke could feel him still choking softly, holding back tears so as to not cry in front of his comrade. "I really hated what happened Sasuke, I really hated you, I really did. I hated you… hate you… so much." Naruto's words were muffled by Sasuke's shirt as he buried his head under the Uchiha's chin.

Sasuke could feel something pierce through him as Naruto associated the word 'Hate' with 'You'. But now wasn't the right time to concern himself with such matters of his own heart while his pure heart (Naruto) was hurting.

What to do, what to do?!

Sasuke awkwardly ran his fingers through the silky blond hair before he got used to the feeling of it. The rest was instinct. "Hush… don't cry. I'm… here now aren't I?"

Naruto stopped and stiffened. Did Sasuke just…? He looked up, blue eyes shimmering from unleashed tears; his expression was of shock and confusion.

Using his instinct instead of his head, Sasuke lifted the hand that was around Naruto's waist to wipe away the tears. "I'm… sorry." Wow, that just came naturally to him. Was the world going mad? Probably because he knew it would catch the dobe off balance.

Cerulean eyes widened in shock. Sasuke had actually said the 'S' word! All his life, Naruto has _never_ heard…

"I know it's not much," Sasuke murmured softly, "but it's all I can do now."

Naruto could feel a huge load lifted off his shoulders just like that. His poked Sasuke's hard chest with his finger nervously. "S-So you won't do it again, right?"

'Never, never again.' Sasuke though to himself confidently before he replied. "Not unless I want everyone coming after me with murderous intent."

The blond kyuubi vessel stiffened a laugh as he pictured Sakura and Iruka running after Sasuke with jutsu's and such. Naruto _was_ comfortable, and he was _not _comfortable in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke.

-"Way to go, kitling! I'm proud of you."- A voice boomed in his head, a voice full of drama, amusement, and danger. That was the voice that was purely Kyuubi.

Naruto broke from the embrace much to Sasuke's displeasure. "Kyuubi!" His eyes brightened as he stared at his clothed tummy. "You're there?"

-"Yes kit, it's about time the two of you made up. I was starting to be bored enough to talk to myself!"- Kyuubi told his kit lazily. The truth was, he just slept throughout the whole thing but his mind was on alert to hear the conversations going on.

Naruto grinned brightly at Sasuke. "Kyuubi's talking again!"

Sasuke couldn't stop a small quirk at the side of his lips at the sight.

-break-

Once thet reached their joint rooms, Naruto was sure that was the fiftieth time he blushed in those few short hours.

"We didn't really get to use the hot spring yesterday." Came the drawled voice next to him.

"Oh…" Naruto hated the fact that he blushed so easily around Sasuke. "So… you wanna go in now?"

The blond heard a soft rustle as Sasuke bent down and whispered into his ear. "I think we should change first don't you?"

He could practically _feel _the smug smirk as he blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. "T-Teme, that's what I meant!"

Sasuke chuckled deeply as he let his breath flow into the kitsune's ear. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit then, dobe." The Uchiha then stood up straighter to his full height, making it clearly obvious who was taller and stalked away leaving the very stunned Naruto behind.

-"Wow, he never misses a chance."- Kyuubi mused to himself out loud though he was amused. –"If I were you kit, make sure you tie your towel on extra tight. You may have a hard time keeping it on. Don't forget he wants you to be his _wife_."-

"No kidding…" Naruto mumbled as he closed the door of his own room.

-break-

Naruto had just finished securing the towel to his waist as kyuubi continued to rant. –"…and the thing is, he hasn't answered every question. But I guess you have to take things slowly…"-

The blond checked his towel once more before he replied. "But he's already taken a load of my chest. We'll get to it soon."

-"Mmm…"- Kyuubi agreed wholeheartedly. –"But I have a feeling more things will be left unsaid. But anyway, go for it!"-

"I'm anticipating of what is to come." Naruto responded dryly as he swept a hand through his hair, the other hand resting on the doorknob that led to the Onsen. Taking in a deep breath to prepare himself, Naruto went in.

Adjusting his eyes to the foggy scene, Naruto would feel Sasuke's presence at the other side. Suddenly he was hit by a wave of dejavu, he took a step forward and dipped his toe in the water.

"Not going to swim laps again are you?" Came the husky voice across the fog.

Swallowing some confidence, Naruto huffed. "Of course not, I did that yesterday. Today, I relax."

He heard a soft chuckle that sent shivers running up and down his spine. "Good usuratonkachi, swimming laps makes you more than the idiot you are."

"Take that back!" Naruto screeched as he jumped into the water, ignoring the slight sting of the hot water and swam up to Sasuke. "You bastard!" Naruto tried to make it a point to try _not to damn stare _at Sasuke's half-naked form.

Sasuke always loved Naruto's reaction. And he loved the fact that _he _was the only one would could evoke such big reactions from Naruto. "And what if I don't?" He answered coolly as his eyes wandered down the smooth tanned chest to the towel. Damn bloody towel.

Naruto immediately noticed Sasuke's scanning eyes and used his arms to cover as much of himself as possible, feeling quite naked. "Pervert, stop staring!" He seemed to notice the change in subject and jumped back to the earlier subject. "Damn you bastard, you like to _hug this idiot_?!"

Wow, he had just indirectly called himself an idiot. Jiraiya's dumbness must be rubbing off him. Naruto inwardly grinned as he apologized to the frog hermit. 'Sorry ero-sennin.' Though Naruto had to admit, his comeback was pretty goo-

"Dobe, if you recall, you were the one who hung onto me for dear life yesterday night." Oh yes, definitely hear the smugness.

Naruto knew Sasuke would make fun of him sooner or later about his… 'condition' with horror movies and thunderstorms. It was a good thing Sasuke didn't know about the horror movie part.

It was not fear! Uzumaki Naruto has no fear of anything. "W-Well you could have let go of me or told me to get lost, but you hugged back!" Oh yeah, who was _the _greatest?! Naruto could remember last night faintly; his 'condition' does that to him. Anyway, he did recall feeling two arms around his waist a couple of times.

Sasuke seemed to be at a lost for a moment before he answered back smoothly. "That's because you were almost crying, dobe."

Naruto felt slightly hurt at that, but kyuubi butted in. –"If the hag- I mean the pink-haired brat hugged him and was crying, he wouldn't hug back."-

Hmm, that was logical.

"If Sakura-chan hugged you and was crying, will you hug her back too?"

"Nope, how many times have you seen her crying and hugging me? I never hugged back." His response was immediate. Sasuke also saw this as an opportunity to tease Naruto about being jealous but decided not to. "I would never."

Now Naruto was confused. "T-Then why me?"

"I hurt you." Was the crisp answer, his face still impassive. But Naruto could see a flicker of emotions and he frowned.

"You hurt Sakura-chan as well."

"I hurt you _more_."

Naruto's lips were pursed as he kept silent as if waiting for Sasuke to say more.

"I hurt you more than I could ever hurt her." Naruto was slightly impressed and amazed at how Sasuke could say such words with a blank face. "And…" Naruto blinked, he could have sworn he saw a tinge of red.

"… I care for you more than I could ever care for her."

By now, both their bodies were relaxed in the water of the hot springs even though the air was tense with emotions. Naruto was sure his face was flushing brightly. "Y-You… t-teme…" Naruto turned away, trying to hide a grin at those words. "So mushy."

Sasuke fought a full blush. He knew he was never one for romantic talk but no matter how many times he apologized, he couldn't take back what he had done so he had to make it up. He was so smug at the beginning, thinking Naruto would be his… but now…

He needed to change this tender subject. "How about a competition?"

Naruto turned back to him, his eyes full of suspicion, but blush still intact. "Competition?"

"Let's see who can hold their breath underwater the longest."

Wow, Naruto knew he could hold his breath under the water for like quite a long time! He could win this! But… with Sasuke you can never be certain. "What are the stakes?"

The smirk widened. "I heard you have a French maid costume?"

Hell no…

To be continued.

* * *

**Ouch, toothache from fluff… Gaah, did anyone see the lastest manga 347? I fear the new legion of SasuSai or MizugetsuSasu fangirls! –cowers- Anyway, another chapter full of fluff and occ-ness. Don't kill me! xD**


	17. Kissu

Warning: Kissing and tonguing between my darlings?

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Naruto's eyes buldged out as he blushed to the tips of his hair. "Y-You… how… wha… who…?!" Then it hit him. "**KYUUBI**!" They were in this _together_! 

His mind was silent.

The kyuubi vessel fumed. "Damn you, stupid fox, don't go cowering in your cage! Tell me the truth! Did you or did you no-"

"So…" Sasuke interrupted his yelling. "Is the bet on?"

Naruto glared hotly at Sasuke, willing himself not to look below his face. "Hell, no! It is not!" Who knows what kyuubi might have told him?!

Sasuke shrugged, as if expecting that answer. "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't be able to beat me anyway." He stole a glance at Naruto, noticed the clenched fists and hid a grin. "Even your demon knows that. That's why the stakes are so high. Heck, probably even you know tha-"

"Shut up!" Naruto cried angrily, the hot water around him not cooling him down the slightest. "I'll prove it to you right now that I'm better!"

It was so easy to use psychology on the blond. Sasuke grinned wickedly, knowing very well who would win. "Alright then. I'll count down from three,"

Naruto got into position.

"two and one."

Both of them took deep breaths and went down.

Sasuke didn't have any trouble staying underwater for long periods. It had been one of Orochimaru's training. He had just tossed Sasuke inside this capsule filled with water and didn't let him out.

Around after a minute or so, it seemed like Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He had tried to hold it longer but he couldn't say being underwater was one of his favorite sports. The blond shot up, panting, his face felt slightly burned from the water.

He heard a soft splash next to him and tried to glare at the Uchiha who simple got up, his face slightly face from the temperature but other than that, held no trace of shortness of breath. 'What the hell? How could he stay under longer than me?!' Naruto whined in his mind.

"I win." Sasuke had a victorious smirk on his face.

Naruto pointed a finger at him. "I demand a retake!"

Sasuke tossed his dark wet bangs back before he grabbed the blond by his shoulders and pulled him towards his hard chest. "Oh do you now?" He murmured as he slid a hand down Naruto's bareback. "I thought it was your ninja way to keep promises?"

He delighted in the shudder Naruto gave off and as hands tried to push him away. However, with Naruto's hands pushing his bare chest just made him want the blond more.

Naruto bristled at the way Sasuke twisted his 'Ninja Way' and the fact that the Uchiha wouldn't let him go. "Oi, hentai, let go!"

"I thought you were used to this position?"

Naruto looked up at him, face red as the memories of this position flooded his mind. "W-We have to go back now!"

Hn, leave it to Naruto change the subject. "We need not leave," Sasuke nuzzled the soft wet blond hair. "it's barely mid-afternoon."

"B-B-But… Ah… We…" Shit, his mind was blank. Sasuke on the other hand, loved the squirming blond in his hands. It was these kind of moments that Sasuke thought he would never experience. Especially when he was at Sound. He would miss Naruto, he would dream of Naruto. He never thought he would be received back by Konoha. He would have never expected to get Naruto. So at moments like this, Sasuke treasured.

As Naruto stuttered nonsensically, kyuubi said slyly. –"Give him a reward him, kit. Saying stuff like that back than to you takes guts."-

'Oh be quiet kyuubi! How dare you still tell me that after what _you've _done!'

-"I thought you'd win!"- The Kyuubi protested defensively. –"Him winning just proves who will be more dominant."-

'Nani?!'

Kyuubi nodded his head knowingly. –"His lung capacity is bigger, which shows he'll dominate the kiss."-

'Take that back!' Naruto bit out at kyuubi.

-"That's why I'm telling you to kill him. Seme's usually make the first move."-

'Eh?'

-"Prove to me that you can dominate the kiss… if you can."- Kyuubi added after an after that.

'I can so!'

Naruto tried to ignore the delicious friction between the both of them and tiptoed so he came to be around Sasuke's height. He saw the 'darker-than-night' eyes widen just barely before he pushed lightly against Sasuke's lips, his own eyes slipping shut. 'Hah, I made the first kyuu! See, I'm domi-'

"Mnmph!" Naruto's eyes slipped opened and saw Sasuke's eyes shut as the raven-haired pulled their bodies closer, meshing Naruto onto him.

Sasuke was kissing back, hard. Wrongwrongwrong! Naruto was suppose to dominate this! The blond clumsily tried to kiss harder but he could feel himself weakening. But damn, it just felt… so… good.

He was somewhat glad that Sasuke was holding him up, if not, he was sure he'd collapse. Mmm… was it him or was the water getting warmer? Crap, he was running out of air. Stupid lung capacity! Naruto whimpered softly and pushed Sasuke lightly who understood and broke away.

Naruto panted loudly, sure that his face was red beyond… anything red. Sasuke _so _dominated that and he could hear kyuubi sniggering at the back of his mind. Damn! He turned to Sasuke was panted softly. He wanted a retry! Besides, Sasuke was already slightly worn out, giving Naruto more chances to win! Yay!

Naruto jumped on the surprised Sasuke, wrapping his hands around the Uchiha's neck and pressing his lips on Sasuke again. He hoped the force of the impact would give him a good head start on dominating the kiss and leave Sasuke stunned.

Well, Sasuke _was_ stunned for a moment or two before he realized what was going on and took absolute control. 'Hn, if the dobe wants to dominate…' With an inner smirk, Sasuke trailed his hand to the back of Naruto's head and pushed it forward, deepening the kiss even more.

Naruto let out a surprised gasp at the sudden force which Sasuke immediately took advantage of and slithered his tongue inside the delicious mouth.

The reaction was immediate. He felt Naruto's arm around his neck tighten, clutching the back of his shirt, struggling to stay on his feet.

Naruto's taste was _perfect_. It was the perfect blend of Naruto flavors, Sasuke had thought as he mapped Naruto's mouth with his tongue. It wasn't sweet, salty or anything. Just purely Naruto. He slyly wrapped his tongue around Naruto's, trying to press their bodies closer to got more of that fabulous taste.

Naruto was lost in the sea of emotions as he did his best to, not dominate, but to stay on his feet. He was losing focus as he felt Sasuke's tongue explore his mouth, saliva mixing to create the most erotic and exotic taste.

He let out a soft moan as Sasuke's tongue wrapped around his, playing while more saliva poured into his mouth and down his chin. The thought of swallowing another's saliva was revolting.

Turned on by Naruto's moan, Naruto felt Sasuke's hand travel from his waist, down to his ass and gave it a light squeeze. Naruto gave off another low groan that spurred the Uchiha even more. Sasuke fumbled with the flimsy towel tied to his waist. Realising what Sasuke was doing, Naruto pushed Sasuke away. His plan had backfired anyway.

But it was a little too late, Sasuke had ripped the towel of to find…

Naruto panted louder than before as he sunk into the warm water, embarrassed about being naked.

Sasuke frowned. "Dobe," He panted. "Why are you wearing swimming trunks?"

"Eh?" Naruto's hazy mind cleared to register what Sasuke had said and slowly made sense of those words. Oh right! Thank you Tsunade baa-chan! "Ah, right. Tsunade baa-chan said trunks are allowed in private hot springs. Who would know right?" He laughed nervously.

Sasuke's frown deepened as he took in Naruto's form, the very flushed face, still hazy and dazed eyes, pink swollen lips and a trail of saliva doen the side of his mouth. Sasuke licked his lips before he glowered at the offending piece of garment as if it was the bane of his existence. It was the entire old hags fault! He was _so _close to see Naruto _bare it all_.

Naruto was still flushed as he turned away from the Uchiha. He felt more secure with his swimming gear. The whole mood was ruined and Naruto had every intention of running out and back to the safety of his room. He could hear kyuubi cheer about the 'hotness' of it all and could picture his kyuubi fanning himself with a few of his many tails. "A-Anyway, I think we best be heading back."

He had no intention of staying alone with the Uchiha any longer. 'I can't believe he groped me, again!' Naruto bit his bottom lip trying to will his blush down.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto's form as he took deep steady breaths to calm himself down. 'Although, don't rush this.' Sasuke told himself. Today was the forth day, and although he had planned to get Naruto by the fifth day, he still had three more days. "Alright then. Let's pack up."

"Eh?" Naruto didn't expect Sasuke to give in so easily…

"But remember your promise."

Was it possible to _hear _a grin? He knew it was too good to be true!

-break-

The trip back to Konoha was silent and slow. Both, Naruto hate with a passion. They were about a mile away from Konoha and Naruto could see the outskirts of his home. The silence, despite kyuubi's constant talking, was getting to him. He was trying to find a good question where Sasuke would have to answer him. And kyuubi's suggestions weren't helpful. –"Ooo, ask him if he's kinky in bed! Or ask him whether he has wet dreams involving you. Wait, don't! I'm sure he has. So instead, ask him what his fantasies in bed are, or mayb-"-

'Kyuubi stop.' Honestly, Naruto couldn't believe this fox. 'Now I really have a bad idea about that word 'kinky'.' (AN: It's true. I didn't find about the meaning until last year. I asked my sister but she told me to look-up the dictionary…)

"You know…"

Naruto's head shot up. He was so surprised that Sasuke was the first one to break the silence.

"I can't care less about the village of Konoha." Sasuke knew Naruto was more-or-less ready to defend the village and scream so he added. "There was, there is only one reason to why I returned."

Naruto wasn't happy with what Sasuke said, but he wanted to know the reason.

"…What is it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. He was a bit hesitant to know the truth.

They both stopped walking when they saw the entrance of Konoha. It was only a while before Sasuke answered in all honesty. "You were my reason, you know. You still are."

Cerulean eyes widened while Naruto desperately tried to register the meaning of those words. Reason? Was it good or bad? Before he could fully react when it sunk in, Sasuke was already nearing the entrance. Naruto imagined he looked rather comical, standing there gaping at the empty space Sasuke had been standing.

He broke into a run, trying to catch up with the raven. "Teme! What did you mean by that?!"

-break-

-"Mm hmm, that makes Sasuke three and Naruto one."- Kyuubi mused to himself out loud, knowing fully that Naruto would hear and question him.

They finally arrived back in Konoha. Sasuke told him it wasn't necessary for him to report to Tsunade so Naruto had went back home and immediately plopped himself on his bed.

"What do you mean Naruto one and Sasuke three?" Naruto had immediately demanded. "Why is the bastard's number higher than mine?" He didn't even know what the numbers represented.

Kyuubi grinned inwardly. So predictable. -"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"-

"Mmm… no." The vessel admitted sheepishly as his hand ran through the soft bedspread.

The fox laughed and shook his huge head slowly. –"I was counting the number of times who gets the last laugh. Or the best seduce in this case."-

Naruto nodded his head slowly as he stared aimlessly at the cracked ceiling above him, waiting for kyuubi to say more. But when said more did not come, Naruto probed. "And?"

-"And the Uchiha is winning."-

"Damn it!" Naruto shot up from bed. He hated losing!

-"Well, I can't consider the time you went to his room during the thunderstorm and the onsen, seduction."- Kyuubi could feel Naruto about to explode with protests added quickly added. –"And even if it was, he did it back to you as well."-

Naruto ran a hand through his blond locks, frustrated. "So it was what? Even?"

-"Yep."-

"Gaah!" Naruto yelled disappointed. "So what _do _you categorize under seduction?" He needed to beat Sasuke! No matter what!

Kyuubi sent Naruto a mental image of him grinning, sharp teeth shown and all. –"What you are going to do tomorrow!"- He said dangerously cheerful.

Pure dread flashed across Naruto's face.

He was _so _in for it.

To be continued

* * *

**Now I fear SasuKarin! How many fears have I developed since the latest few manga chapters? TAT**


	18. His shock

Chapter is Dedicated to: Nekoyesha and miz. Not sure who is my 700th reviewer.

Oh my gosh, 700+ reviews! I love you all so much! So look out for my –coming- fanfic. It's going to be a three-shot I think…

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Tsunade eyed the stoic Uchiha carefully, her eyes skimming over his flawless face before she rested them on his eyes. She tried to peer beneath and through those hard cold orbs but the mask, the wall, was too thick. 

Sasuke calmly stared back, unwaven as he waiting for the Hokage to say something. The silence seemed unbreakable while Shizune stood in the middle of it all, as both Hokage and Uchiha calculated their opponent.

Finally, Tsunade broke the silence. "How did it go?" She was careful, her voice holding little interest.

Sasuke shrugged, indifferently. "We settled some things." He didn't really care if he angered Tsunade, but he wanted her acceptance at least, as it would mean the world to Naruto.

"I suppose you'll get him to agree to marriage by the end of this week." Tsunade's arms were folded over her brand new desk. Her tone was calm but had a tinge of anger seeping in, Sasuke noticed. "Not that, he has a _choice_."

"He will." Sasuke answered immediately and simply. He wouldn't force Naruto to do something he won't want. For he had forced Naruto to deal with a lot of things the kitsune wouldn't have wanted.

Tsunande smiled slightly, she could see remorse hanging in the air around the Uchiha. She knew Sasuke had matured and she was satisfied, if not happy with the outcome of the trip.

She felt he had become go-

"Also, I can't screw him if he won't submit to me."

There was silence as both Tsunande and Shizune tried to let the words sink in. "Good day, Hoakge-sama." With a 'poof' Sasuke was gone.

…

Tsunade snarled, throwing her paperweight at the smoke. It flew right at the door and smashed through, hitting the wall.

Sakura jumped away in the nick of time. She was just delivering papers to Tsunade but luckily her ninja senses kicked in. She examined the long crack in the brick wall and was relieved.

Tsunade glared hard at the empty space. How dare he even _suggest _doing naughty things with _her _Naruto in front of _her_?!

How dare he?!

She will not allow it. Hell, she'll ban sex in Konoha altogether if she has to!

Ignoring Shizune telling her to calm down, she planned ways to castrate the Uchiha and make it look like an accident.

Sakura stepped in and placed the papers on the desk. She took note of the clenched fist, the red face and the murderous glare of the Hokage and sighed inwardly.

She wondered who she should visit after this. If Sasuke, he wouldn't invite her in and would give her short answers. If Naruto, she would have an energetic blond on her hands. She chose the latter. She preferred feelings appreciated. Besides, they've gone through so much together.

-break-

Sakura found Naruto at the door of Kiba's house. She vaguely wondered what he was doing there but decided it wasn't her business to know. Once she mentioned dinner, Naruto had dragged her to Ichiraku ramen. Complaining that he hadn't had it in two days.

"Ji-chan, give me the biggest bowl of miso ramen!"

"I'll have chicken ramen." Sakura requested politely.

"Haiyo!" The old man smiled at the both of them.

"So, Naruto…"

Naruto blinked once, his head tilted to the side slightly to face his friend. "Nani, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura rested her elbows on the counter as her fingers entwined. Her actions reminded Naruto of Tsunade. The blond shuddered before he thanked Ayame for pouring him a drink. He had a bad feeling about something…

"How are things with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto choked on the water before he stammered out. "W-W-What about him?"

"Arigato." Sakura smiled at Ayame before turning to the blond, her expression more serious. "Don't be a baka, Naruto. Everyone knows!"

"Na-Na-Nani?"

The boss put down two steaming bowls in front of them and laughed loudly.

"J-Ji-chan? Ne-chan?" Naruto asked weakly.

The boss grinned at Naruto. "Hai, Naruto, when is the big day?"

"Big day?"

Ayame went around and pinched Naruto on his cheeks. "You know, when you get married to the Uchiha, silly."

"Nyaaah!" Naruto shot up, pointing a shaky finger at them. "Y-You! How did you all know?"

"Honestly Naruto." Sakura put her chopsticks down and put her hands on her hips. "_Everyone knows." _She stressed the word

"No way!" If he remembered correctly, Sasuke had this _huge _fan club. If they heard, he'll be so dead, seriously _dead_.

Sakura knew where Naruto's train of thoughts headed and spoke. "Daijoubu Naruto. His fan club –which I'm not part of anymore, if I may add in- is too scared to approach him." She smiled sweetly and let out a small giggle. "They may be dumb. But they're not _that _dumb." She took a slurp of soup, her eyes glittering mischievously. "Or are they?"

Naruto wisely kept shut about the fact that Sakura had been one of those, as she put them, 'dumb girls'. "How can everyone know?" His ramen left forgotten.

"Well almost everyone…" The bell chimed to welcome a new customer.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura chimed in perfect unison.

The brown-haired man smiled at them, sitting in the seat next to Naruto. He pushed the bowl to Naruto and the blond obliged, picking it up and finishing it in mere seconds. 'Goodbye Misao.' He whispered mentally, putting the empty bowl down.

"You must feel terrible about not having a choice in marriage. I'm so sorry Naruto." Iruka looked down. He was angry he couldn't do anything to protect Naruto, but at the same time, he knew Sasuke would take care of Naruto. And if he didn't… well… No point thinking about that.

Naruto kept his eyes locked on his sensei. His teacher looked so upset, so disappointed. There was nothing Naruto hated more than seeing his precious people around him suffer. "D-Don't worry about it Iruka-sensei." Naruto told his teacher absentmindedly. "I…" Wait a minute. What? "Not having a choice?!"

Sakura sighed, finally finishing her ramen. "I understand you haven't gotten over your shock. I still don't understand why the elders allowed him to do that."

"That?"

"Mm…" Sakura murmured, not aware that Naruto's eyes widened by the second. "It's not really fair you don't have a choice."

"No choice?!"

"Hmm yeah…" Sakura replied absentmindedly. "I guess they figured everyone would jump at the chance if Sasuke-kun proposed. I mea-"

"Chotto! You mean I don't have a choice and I _have to _marry him?"

Sakura blinked. "Yeah, that's what I said. Didn't you know?"

-break-

-BAM BAM-

"Oi, teme, open up! I know you're in there!"

The door opened to reveal Sasuke who glanced at the clock in his house. "What is it dobe? It's 7.40PM. Can't get enough of me?" He smirked wickedly as his eyes raked over the blond.

Naruto almost forgot the reason why he was there in that moment. Shaking himself, he glanced sideways, ignoring what Sasuke said. "I want an explanation, you bastard."

"For?" The raven raised an elegant eyebrow at his ex-teammate, stepping aside to allow entrance to his house.

"We can just talk here." Naruto denied the invitation. If he went in, who knows what would happen. "An explanation please."

"For what, dobe?" Naruto could hear irritation seeping into the tone and wondered if this was a good idea. Spotting his mistake at once, Sasuke, more calmly, said. "Dobe, just tell me."

Naruto contemplated on whether to ask Sasuke. Deciding not to keep the boy waiting, he blurted out. "Why don't I get a choice in marriage? Why don't I get a say?!"

Sasuke took a step back, his eyes narrowing. He had instantly understood. "Who?"

Blue eyes lowered to the ground. "Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan."

Iruka and Sakura… he'd have to remember to kill them once-

"No, don't blame them!" Naruto tried to get in line with Sasuke's eyes to get his attention. He could see the red bleeding out to replace the black. "Tsunade baa-chan told me about it before. She just didn't mention about me not having a choice…"

Sasuke's frown remained on his face. So Naruto knew about it… all along? "When?"

Naruto almost freaked out when those dark blood red orbs pierced through him. "S-Since you asked me if I was… gay." He whispered the last part trying to tear his eyes away from Sasuke. His cheeks grew warmer. "Baa-chan asked me about it… so I told her. Then… she told me…" Shit, he was _so_ busted.

Sasuke stared at the fidgeting figure. He knew his sharingan had appeared. That tends to happen when he got either angry or… in this case… just a wee-bit lustful. He could feel his mouth curving to a smirk. So Naruto did know all along.

Naruto visibly stiffen. Shitshitshitshitshitshit! Just shit!

"You knew all along…" Sasuke drawled in a husky breath, loving the way Naruto stiffened more. "Yet, you still let me."

"I-I-I-I…I…" Damn, stop stuttering!

"You?" Sasuke moved forward, taking a step into the cool night air and caught hold of Naruto's chin in a tight but gentle grip. He pulled the flushed face closer. Clear blue met blood red as Sasuke leaned in, his lips inches away from Naruto. "You what, Na-ru-to?"

He felt Naruto shiver, but wasn't sure if it was from the cool night air, much contrary to this afternoon, or him who caused it.

Crap, what to do, what to do?! Okay, do what an ordinary person would do in situations like this! Naruto wretched out of Sasuke's grip and pushed him. "Teme, don't do that!" He shook his head violently to clear his thoughts. "Just tell me."

Sasuke let his hand fall to the side, missing Naruto's warmth. "It's true." His red eyes faded away to black. "Initially the deal was that I could have anyone. The person I choose wouldn't have a choice as long as they're around my age."

Naruto wanted to protest, but the word stopped him. "Initially?"

"The deal is still the same now. But the decision is mine ultimately." You could feel the heat between them. Both eyes didn't break contact. "And I say, you have a choice."

-break-

_Doki doki. Doki doki…_

Naruto tried to calm his rapidly thumping heart by placing a hand over it, resting his quivering legs on his bed. Sasuke was going to let him choose whether he wants to get married…

His hand shot from his chest to his mouth. Oh my!

_And I say, you have a choice..._

His face flushed darker as Sasuke's voice echoed in his mind. Sasuke had... he had... face-to-face... indirectly... PROPOSED!

'Oh shit!' Naruto's mind jolted. "He really did!"

-"Of course he did…"- A lazy voice drawled from the back of his head.

"Argh!" Naruto dived under his blanket, hoping to seek shelter there. "What to do?! He's giving me a choice!"

-"You thought he was giving you a choice in the first place."- Kyuubi pointed out in a bored voice, giving Naruto the impression of a bored woman filing her nails. –"You didn't exactly go ballistic."-

"I know!" Came the muffled reply as Naruto buried his face in his pillow. "B-But now… he _knows_!" Naruto stressed the word, knowing kyuubi would understand him.

-"Listen kit,"- Kyuubi's voice grew more serious. –"He's giving you a choice. You want him?"-

"Yeah… but…" Naruto tried to find the right words. "He's giving _me _a _choice_!"

-"He doesn't want to force you."-

"How do you know?" Naruto took off the covers and closed his eyes.

-"I've been living for over a hundred years."-

"W-ell… I don't want him marrying me because he doesn't want to marry a girl." Naruto admitted with a sigh, getting up from the bed.

Kyuubi snorted. –"Do you think he's that type of person? Seriously?"-

"No…" But truth be told, Naruto felt much more comfortable after all that has happened between them. The apologies, the hugs and kisses. Images of everything that had happened flashed through his mind. Naruto finally made up his mind after few minutes of debating. "What do you want me to do, kyu?" Besides, he wasn't going to lose to no bastard.

Kyuubi smirked, the corners of his mouth curving to show gleaming fangs as his tails wagged around. Finally, something to make his boring life more interesting. –"He's been doing his best to resist you."-

Naruto raised an eyebrow, staring into empty space, finding that hard to believe. "Really?"

-"With many failed attempts."- Kyuubi sniggered.

Naruto finally smirked at the thought of getting back at Sasuke. Kyuubi may have helped Sasuke a little, but kyuubi will go all out to help _him_. "So, what's the plan?"

-"It's simply, really."- Kyuubi's grin widened sadistically. –"His self-control,"- He was going to have so much fun! -"_break_ it."-

To be continued

* * *

**This chapter is sooooo boring! So I didn't like it much, but yay wee, fun chapters coming up! Even I can't wait!**


	19. His Outfit

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED. -**huggles everyone-**

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

"Eeeh, kyuubi…" Naruto fidgeted nervously. "Are you _sure_?" He had woken up at an unearthly hour to do all the things kyuubi had requested. Like bathing for a _long _time, fixing up the _outfit _so it suited what it was like in kyuubi's dirty mind and getting dressed… But it was already the fifth day and Naruto was sure Sasuke was planning to get him to answer soon. 

Oh hell, he'd been so confident last night… and now…

-"Of course I'm sure, kit!"- Came the very confident and satisfied voice. –"You look hot."-

"I feel like backing out…" Naruto whimpered as he pulled on the short skirt, feeling very conservative.

-"Be a man, kit!"-

"How can I be a man, when I'm dressed like _this_?!" Came the loud whine as the blond pointed a finger to himself.

Kyuubi had gone mad the last shopping trip when they had bought the ingredients to make cookies. Naruto knew his kyuubi had bought a French maid costume, but he _never _thought it was so small! He'd only taken a glance at it and thrown it into his closet, hoping to never come across it again. Unfortunately, he had to. And upon further inspection, did he find that the outfit… Well, it seemed that kyuubi had bought the smallest size, thinking that Naruto wouldn't have any trouble fitting into it with his lean body.

Naruto didn't have any trouble fitting in, but it was uncomfortably tight, clinging on his lean body to show every feature of his girly figure that Naruto hated so much. Now that wasn't the problem. The problem was…

'It's bloody frilly!' Naruto screamed in his mind, hoping his demon would go deaf. "And the skirt is so short…" He complained in a whisper, pulling on the skirt again. "and puffy…" The _worst_ thing was. "I can't believe I'm wearing girls underwear!"

-"Be glad I didn't buy you thongs!"- Kyuubi snapped, clearly irritated. Some people just never appreciate the things others do for them.

"Ugh!" Naruto continued to stare at the mirror in disgust and embarrassment. "I look ridiculous!"

-"I don't think the brat would think so."-

Naruto reached for the scissors on his nightstand, ready to cut this _thing _of him. "I don't think I can go through with this."

-"Wasn't it you ninja way?"- Came the question, so casually yet holding so much amusement.

Naruto's hand paused. Damn all of them for twisting his famous words. He put down the scissors and peered at the mirror. "I look weird." He tried again.

-"You look good, admit it."- Kyuubi told Naruto lazily, not even bothering to wait for an answer. The boy could debate with himself for hours. –"If you want prove that what I say is right, go to the brat's house, a morning visit. That is, unless you're too _scared_."-

Kyuubi grinned when Naruto's eyes narrowed.

BINGO.

-break-

Sasuke was _not _having a good morning. He woke up with a terrible headache and a slight fever. It was probably because he had been unable to sleep last night. His head had and still is filled with thoughts on his dobe. Almost every single hour of his sleep, he ended up… staining his bed. Those dreams were getting worse and Sasuke knew he was going to have some pretty hard times coming ahead of him, seriously and literally _hard_.

He had just finished breakfast not too long ago and was currently staring into space, his hand holding the spoon, absentmindedly stirring his coffee. After he had told Naruto that he was given a chance, the blond had wordlessly turned and walked away. Sasuke didn't stop him. That night probably had more events than his dobe could handle. Sasuke wouldn't push Naruto, though Naruto still owned him for that bet.

-Ding Dong-

Who the hell could be visiting _his _house so early in the morning? Okay so it wasn't really very early now but it was still early in Sasuke's book. Whoever it was better be able to run fast, Sasuke wasn't in a good mood and wouldn't hesitate to kill if it's some fan girl or even the postman.

Sasuke grabbed his plastic mug filled with black coffee and headed to the door.

-break-

"What the hell do you mean about _not being able to seduce_?! I've seen Ero-sennin's books before!"

Naruto was still in his apartment. Kyuubi had 'graciously' reminded him that he was still in his outfit when Naruto was ready to step out to prove he wasn't _scared_.

And well, one thing led to another and before Naruto knew it, kyuubi was teasing him about how he wouldn't be able to seduce anyone.

"In my sexy-no-jutsu, I know very well how to seduce!" Naruto declared confidently. "I just have to do the same… in my boy form."

Kyuubi knew very well that Naruto seduces without even knowing, so with Naruto's mind set _on _seducing it was going to be much better.

"And I've even seen Ero-sennin write boy and boy material before! So I-"

-"Alright, alright already kit."- Kyuubi interrupted. Sometimes when his kit started talking like that, it was best to cut in. –"Let's test out your theory ne?"-

"Fine."

With that said, Naruto grabbed his bag which he had stuffed his home clothes inside, made some hand symbols and in a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Once outside Sasuke's house, Naruto looked around warily. He wouldn't want to be caught dead in this outfit. Letting out a soft sigh of relief because no one was around, Naruto composed himself before he rang the doorbell. 'Thinks I can't seduce huh…' Naruto gritted his teeth nervously. Was it too late to back out? What if he really _did_ look ridiculous? But then again, the fact that _kyuubi _called him 'hot' was something.

All right, time to put all he had learned from Jiraiya to use! Naruto gulped once.

-"Careful kit, the brat isn't in a good mood."- Kyuubi warned, sensing negative vibes.

'Right…' Naruto got ready and managed to hide a flinch when the door opened and slammed against the wall. Instead, Naruto gave a charming smile. "Hi, teme!"

-break-

What the…

Sasuke must be dreaming or something, there was no way…

But damn, what _was _he looking at?!

In front of him, stood Naruto, wearing a _French Maid _outfit. Very fitting and tight from what he could see. Although Sasuke knew this was a French maid outfit, he found it different from normal. Basically, the whole ensemble starting from the top, it looked like a normal dress that had two thick straps over high shoulder and a very, _very _puffy and frilly. Sasuke was willing to bet that if Naruto bent over just a little, he would _bare all_. The apron was probably what made Naruto look so hot. The apron had shoulder pieces that looked like two puffballs that hung off Naruto's shoulder sexily. The apron itself seemed to be divided into two pieces, one top and one that wrapped around his waist. His stockings were also very sexy in Sasuke's opinion, and a pair of black shoes. The cutest feature Sasuke found was the head accessory that looked like white lace.

Sasuke guessed he must was openly showing his emotions and must have totally freaked, because his grip loosened on his cup.

Naruto yelped as the plastic mug dropped and spilt coffee over the floor.

Overall, he gained confidence from Sasuke's blank look. Not his usual blank look, but a _real_ blank look. He hid a grin, very satisfied with the result.

"Oi, teme, watch it!" He tucked a stray blond strand of hair behind his ear as he rested the other on his hip, his bag in his hand. "Why do you look so shocked anyway? I always keep my promises remember? It's my ninja way!" Naruto winked at Sasuke before he waltzed into his house without an invite.

'Control.' Sasuke told himself as he felt an incoming nosebleed and… problem. 'Breathe.' He reminded himself when he found out he had been holding his breath. Once he willed down his _problem_, the raven closed the door and turned to come face-to-face with…

"Ne Sasuke, why are you all red and flushed huh?" The blond had his arms linked behind his back he as bent low, his head level with Sasuke's chin as his bright blue orbs stared straight into dark eyes.

Sasuke could see Naruto's really puffy skirt rising in the air at the back and was _sort of _relieved that Naruto's ass wasn't in his direction, as they won't help his self-control at all. He took a step back in defense when Naruto leaned forward.

The kyuubi vessel pouted lightly at Sasuke's obvious evasion and took another step forward, trapping the Uchiha at the door. With a burst of courage, Naruto rested his own body weight flush against Sasuke, both hands rested on the Uchiha's chest and raised his head to meet the shocked eyes of Sasuke. Hey **cool**, it wasn't usual to see actual emotions in his eyes!

Naruto leaned forward, his face dangerously close to Sasuke's, he boldly raised an arm to rest his palm against Sasuke's forehead. "No wonder you're acting so odd." Naruto murmured lowly, connecting their chest. "You're burning up."

He felt Sasuke stiffen and stiffened his own laughter. Naruto broke away. "It must been from the onsen yesterday. Who knew you'd get sick so easily…" He clucked his tongue. "Come on then, I'll _take care of you_." With a slight sway of his hips, Naruto turned and made his way up Sasuke's stairs leaving the poor boy to pick up his scattered wits.

Ahahahahahahaha, this was _too _easy! And he was having tons of fun doing it! Watch out Uchiha Sasuke. Upon reaching the top, Naruto wondered what he should do next. If Sasuke really was sick, then he really _should _take care of him. Naruto glanced around to see various rooms. Shit.

"Oi, teme, which room is yours?!"

-break-

What the, what the hell was _that_ all about?

Right now, Sasuke wanted to pounce on that kitsune, lock them up in his room for the next month or so. His control hung on by the thread especially since everything Naruto had been doing had every implication of…

Every move, every sway… ignited Sasuke's fire from… _within_.

But damn, he couldn't lose control now. He won't let his dobe get away from him after he came to his house. He must have patience! That's right, patience will be rewarded.

"Oi, teme, which room is yours?!" Came the yell from above.

Sasuke smiled, taking a few deep breaths. Naruto will always be Naruto no matter what he wore. Once Sasuke felt more in control, he went up.

-break-

Naruto openly gaped at the huge room. It was probably the same size as his whole apartment. There was this huge queen size bed, a plasma television at the side of the room, a computer at the other side and one huge mirror that was directly in front of the mirror. There were other features of the room too, but Naruto never paid any attention to them.

"Alright then, lie down here and I'll go get a wet towel." Naruto instructed, pushing Sasuke gently to sit on his own bed and rushed to the connected toilet.

Whoa, the toilet… just… whoa. It looked so grand. The huge bathtub with the first thing Naruto noticed. 'Shit, I'm becoming more like a pervert!' With a soft sigh, Naruto washed the dry towel he found in Sasuke's toilet cabinet before he glanced up to meet his reflection. It was just so unfair that Sasuke's _room _was the size of his _whole _apartment. Maybe even bigger!

His reflection faded and kyuubi's face surfaced. –"It's going to be your room too you know."-

"Oh shush!" Naruto hissed softly, a blush appearing on his face. 'But you know… his bed spread and cover is silk…' He thought to his demon so Sasuke wouldn't hear him.

-"Ooh, kinky!"- Kyuubi gushed excitedly.

'I really, really have a bad idea of that word now…' Naruto picked up a basin he found and filled it halfway up with water, draping the wet over his hand, he gave his demon a grin before he walked out, the image on the mirror disappearing.

'Damn, his room is really dark. It has this dark aura too, must be from his brooding.' Naruto chuckled inwardly at his own joke.

Naruto faintly heard kyuubi snort. He mentally rolled his eyes before he strolled towards the bed. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him and hid an amused smile. He added a little swing to his hips; just enough to hold Sasuke's attention, not enough to show that he was doing it on purpose.

He saw Sasuke hitch a breath and stiffen a giggle. He stopped right in front of the Uchiha and leaned down so he was face-to-face with Sasuke. "I thought I told you to lie down." Naruto admonished affectionately before he pushed Sasuke down on his bed more firmly.

Sasuke let himself be pushed down and asked Naruto in a surprisingly soft voice when Naruto folded the towel and laid it on his head. "Why are you doing this?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment before he turned away, blushing. "You took care of me didn't you?" He rummaged through the drawer, not caring about Sasuke's privacy at all.

"Dobe, I'm not really that sick." Sasuke said, remembering the time at the onsen and when Naruto fainted.

Paying no heed to what Sasuke was saying, Naruto shoved the thermometer he found inside the drawer in Sasuke's mouth. "Keep it under your tongue. I'll go prepare lunch or something." He then pulled a chair next to Sasuke's bed before he turned.

"Ai jus haf brwaf-" Sasuke tried to tell Naruto but decided not to as he sounded ridiculous. Besides, if Naruto really wanted to nurse him back to health, who was he to deny him?

Naruto let his palm rest on Sasuke's own hand and he smiled. "Don't talk while taking your temperature, and don't worry." He winked. "It doesn't take a minute to come up with a meal. I don't think ramen will make _you _feel better like it does with _me_." He let go of Sasuke's hand and strolled out the door, not allowing Sasuke to answer him.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's retreating figure, his eyes running down appreciatively of the view, his thoughts running wild. Naruto shouldn't treat him so kindly after what he had done. Especially after what he had done, Naruto shouldn't have forgiven him just because he said sorry.

Running a hand through his silky raven locks, Sasuke tried to sigh with the thermometer in his mouth. He needed to talk with Naruto.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

Sasuke heard the thumping sound of footsteps before the blond barged into his room. Sasuke watched in amusement as the blond made his way over and swiped the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Mm, 37.9 degree Celsius." Naruto placed the thermometer on the nightstand and smiled at Sasuke. "I need to prepare the porridge. Once it's done you'll be able to take your medicine, alright?" Then Naruto did something he had never done of his own free will (without kyuubi's nagging), he gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek before turning around blushing and not wanting to see Sasuke's expression. "Go rest, I'll be up once the slow cooker is on." With that said, he scurried out.

Sasuke had a hand to his cheek. Damn you, warm, fuzzy feeling.

To be continued.

* * *

**NOTES: My school starts tomorrow, so there will be times I may not be able to update on time. Please do forgive me. I plan to finish this story so do not worry. To make it up to you all, go to my LIVEJOURNAL account and see the picture I DREW of NARUTO. It's in my PROFILE under HOMEPAGE so do take a look since I drew it for all to see. xD**


	20. His Congee

Dedicated to **Wolvknight**! My 800th reviewer! My gosh, I love everyone one of my reviewers! –throws kisses-

Warning: Slight necking? xD

**

* * *

**

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

"Am I doing the right thing?" Naruto asked himself in a whisper.

-"Of course you are kit."-

Naruto added the ingredients he had chopped up a while ago to the stewing pot. "Kyuubi…"

Uh oh. Kyuubi recognized that tone. It was the tone that meant he was going to do something to help Naruto or feel guilty when not doing it.

"…Can you heal Sasuke later?" Came the hesitant question.

Kyuubi inwardly sighed. –"Kit, I'm a demon fox, not a miracle worker."-

"You're not working a miracle, kyuu!" Naruto whined turning the heat higher. "Besides, you always heal _me_!"

-"That's different."- Kyuubi snorted stubbornly. –"You're _my_ kit. I won't stand to see you suffer."-

Naruto would have 'aww'ed at his kyuubi's sweet words but decided against changing the subject. He really wanted Sasuke to get healed. "But Sasuke is suffering… making my heart suffer as well…" Naruto whispered that last part, he was good at being honest.

-"Ah…"- Damn that kit really knows what buttons to push and make _him _feel guilty. –"Fine. But I can only heal him when he sleeps."-

The blond immediately brightened up before dropping in the last of the ingredients and covering the pot. "Arigato kyuubi! You're the best!"

-"Naturally."-

-break-

Naruto pouted his eyes resting on the Uchiha. "You're still awake!"

"It's hardly been half-an-hour since you went down." Sasuke pointed out stiffly as his eyes traveled down Naruto's outfit again.

The blond fidgeted nervously under Sasuke's stare. Couldn't the bastard be more discreet about it?! "Hmph, you've got wit for someone who's sick." He stomped over to the chair and sat down in a huff, pouting.

"I'm hardly sick, usuratonkachi."

Naruto huffed angrily again, not thinking before he said, "Hardly my panty-covered ass! You-" he slapped a hand over his mouth. Shit!

Inside, kyuubi was roaring with laughter at his kit's obvious slip. Shit, shit, shit!

Shit, Sasuke was smirking openly! Shitshitshitshitshit!

"Panty-covered ass huh?" Came the lazily drawled voice that just _dripped _with amusement.

Damn, why did he have to say _that _out of everything he could have said?! _SHIT_! He was officially screwed.

"I didn't know you were wearing women's underwear Naruto."

"Go to sleep, teme!" Naruto cried, blushing to tips of his golden hair. "Besides, look at how short this skirt is." Naruto pulled the frilly thing nervously, making sure his legs were closed. "If I wore boxers, it would totally stand out. What would you expect me to do?!"

Sasuke was still smirking and figuring out ways to get Naruto maybe bend over and let him see… "I don't know, go commando?" He said slyly.

Naruto opened his mouth but no words came out. How was he suppose to answer to _that_?! Deciding to change to subject that was something _not _related to his undergarments, Naruto demanded in a harsh tone, biting out each word. "Go. And. Sleep. Teme!"

The raven stopped smirking, his expression turning blank before he struggled to get up, he cursed when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He wasn't _that_ sick. "No, we need to talk first."

"We can talk _after _you feel better!" Naruto insisted but helped Sasuke get up nonetheless.

"We talk _now_." Sasuke did a good job keeping to his stubborn personality.

Naruto dragged the chair nearer with a grumble. "Alright, pushy bastard." He sat down and waited for Sasuke to start.

The silence was barely bearable for Naruto but he kept mum and it wasn't that long before Sasuke choked up a. "Why?"

Naruto blinked, "Why what?"

"Why," Sasuke asked again, "are you helping me?"

"I told you, you helped me back then-"

"If I didn't help you would you still-"

"Of course I will!"

"Why?"

"Wha-What?"

"Why? After all I did to you, why was it so easy for you to forgive me?!"

Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke was getting so angry and that itself fueled his own fire. "You apologized to me damn it. You apologized…" He repeated, softer.

Sasuke's eyes pierced through Naruto. "…That's all it took?" His voice held disbelief.

"You may have been my enemy Sasuke…" Naruto said, much calmer. "But you're still my friend. My teammate, my best friend, my rival…"

Sasuke felt strangely lightheaded, delirious. Like as if he wasn't in control of himself. He couldn't help but ask, "That's it?"

The blond blinked; surprised at Sasuke's question. "What more do you want?"

For someone sick, Sasuke sure had strength. He pulled Naruto by his shoulders to him, leaning down so he could whisper in his dobe's ear. "How about lover, fiancé, boyfriend, _husband_?"

"Wha-Wha-Wha… What?!" Naruto blushed brightly as Sasuke nuzzled his neck. "Y-You must really be getting sick Sasuke." He let out a yelp as Sasuke pulled his body off the chair and flush against his. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Naruto's upper waist, holding Naruto close, his face at Naruto's neck level while Naruto was on his knees on Sasuke's bed.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!"

"You smell so _good_." Sasuke murmured as he breathed in Naruto's scent.

Poor Naruto felt like his face was going to explode due to being overheated. "Wha-What?!"

"You're mine, you know that?" Sasuke said seriously, his black eyes bleeding to red possessively.

What the? Blame the medicine, it _must _be the medicine that causes weird side effects on--… wait a second, Sasuke hasn't even taken his medicine!

"Wha-" Naruto yipped as Sasuke nibbled on his neck, right where his neck met his collarbone. He let out a soft groan as Sasuke bit harder, sure to leave a mark, visible to everyone. Naruto could feel his resolve to fight weakening as he melted; arching his neck to allow the Uchiha more access when,

-TOOOOOOOOT-

Naruto jerked away, startled, hissing lightly as Sasuke's teeth scrapped his neck. It was the kettle he had on! "Eh, eh… I'll just go get ready everything!" He squeaked at the dazed lust obvious in Sasuke eyes, struggled of his the embrace and ran out.

Sasuke stared at the empty place where his dobe was and blinked once before the commas in his eyes span wildly. Damn, he lost control _again_! What just happened? Was that how scary it felt to lose control? But when Naruto's scent engulfed his senses, all he could think was 'Must Have!'. Sasuke licked his lips tasting Naruto on them, if that was what it was like to lose control he wouldn't really mind… The perfect tanned skin…

It was worth it.

-break-

-"Breathe kit, you can do it! That's right, in and out. Don't die out on me!"-

'Damn it kyuubi, stop making fun of me!'

The demon sniggered. –"You can't deny that was hot."-

Naruto couldn't stop the flush that hasn't faded since Sasuke's… attack as he rummaged through the cupboards trying to find the painkillers.

-"I could sense that brat's arousal. Aren't you going to give in to him yet?"-

Finding the painkillers, Naruto poured the hot water from the kettle and added some cold water to make it warm and put the cup on the tray he had found. The porridge was done and boy did it smell good!

Scooping some onto a bowl he had found, he placed a spoon on the tray before he carefully lifted the tray. "Not yet, I still want more answers." So far… Sasuke has been behaving odd. Naruto wasn't sure what he was going to do now. He was so confident to do this. To beat Sasuke at his own game, but now he wasn't too sure. By doing this, it proved he was giving in. Sort of accepting the proposal.

He couldn't accept Sasuke yet. Even though they've settled some things…

He couldn't face Sasuke either. Not now, when his mind is in a jumble, he just _can't_.

-break-

Sasuke felt guilty for losing control but he was too overwhelmed by Naruto. Now that may seem like an excuse but it was true.

He could feel Naruto's chakra signature all around since the blond hasn't bothered to hide it since he entered. Sasuke could sense Naruto coming from downstairs and mentally prepared himself. 'When he enters, I have to… ugh… apologize.' Damn, how did these things happen to him? Sasuke cringed, his head pounding worsened. Holding a hand to his head, the young Uchiha cursed, he can't compare the pain to the pain of the cursed seal. He should be able to take this better.

He heard the door creek as the blond peeked in and slowly pushed the door open with his foot and came in. The blond made his way to the nightstand before placing the tray there.

Sasuke tried, he really did. But every time he opened his mouth, Naruto would interrupt. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Do-"

"Don't' talk." Naruto butted in, his voice wasn't snappish in any way, but his tone sort of made it final. And Sasuke decided to do as the blond wished, besides, he never really liked to talk much anyway.

His dark eyes followed the blonde's movement as he took up the bowl and used the spoon to scoop some up. He followed by blowing on it and lowering his mouth to taste it. Bright blue eyes glittered happily, licking his lips and nodding in approval before he scooped up another spoonful and blew on it.

Sasuke blinked as Naruto lifted the spoon to his mouth with his hand underneath so it won't spill. "Usuratonkachi, I can eat it my-" Sasuke cut off himself when Naruto shot him a _look _and obediently obeyed.

It wasn't like him to obey but sometimes, hell hath no fury like an uke's scorned. Or something like that.

Sasuke ate in silence as Naruto fed him. 'Just like a good wife would.' He thought smugly. Though he had to admit, the dobe was a good cook. Another plus! The congee had a perfect blend of taste, and while Naruto fed him, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like this was an indirect kiss.

Once the bowl was empty, Sasuke took the painkillers Naruto gave him. He knew he wasn't a social person, but Naruto sure as hell was, and that nerved him. He also knew he needed to talk to Naruto seriously again. "Nar-"

"Go and sleep Sasuke." Naruto cut him off once again. "We'll talk when you feel better."

Sasuke almost wanted to insist but Naruto continued. "I need to have my lunch. I'll check on you once I'm done." The blond didn't even allow Sasuke to answer and left the room, closing the door softly.

This time, Sasuke didn't even bother to hide his sigh. Naruto, was obviously avoiding him and he couldn't do anything about it… for now. He was worried but his medicine, was slowly taking it's affect and he was getting drowsy. That drowsiness clouding his worries while he could feel Naruto's chakra at the kitchen and vaguely remembered about all the cup ramen's he had.

He needed to stay awake, at least until Naruto returned. With that in his head, Sasuke fought against closing his eyes too long. But damn, he could feel Naruto's chakra in his house, Naruto's presence itself in his house, Naruto's scent wafting in his room, all of this, felt like a lullaby, lulling him to sleep 'Just a half nap…' Sasuke mumbled in his head, his eyes closing.

-break-

-"Kit, are you alright?"- Kyuubi was worried with Naruto's lack of response to the Uchiha.

It was silent for a while before Naruto spoke up, murmuring as he opened another cup of ramen. "You know kyuu, one would think you're worried."

-"Tch…"- The demon scoffed. –"With your mind in the jumble that it is, of course I'll worry."-

Naruto kept silent again as he filled the cup ramen with hot water and sat down on the dining chair with a soft sigh. The silence was kept for a few more minutes, then Naruto slumped on the chair and broke his wooden pair of chopsticks in two. "I just think…" Naruto tore the opening off and picked up some ramen, "I just think that I have to do this myself." then he slurped the noodles down slowly.

Kyuubi knew that his kit meant that as a 'I don't think you should butt in this, let me handle it myself.' and he understood. Once Naruto was done, he took a gulp of water he had poured and disposed the empty cup and ramen container.

Each step the Kyuubi vessel took was slow and hesitant. –"Alright kit,"- Kyuubi finally spoke. –"I understand, but you know where to find me if you need help."- With that said, kyuubi retreated to his own mind, deciding not to pry anymore.

'Arigato.'

Upon entering the room, Naruto was pleased that Sasuke's figure laid still, taking deep long breaths. The blond sat on the floor next to the bed, his chin level the same as the bed. He could see each steady rise and fall of breaths to prove the Uchiha was indeed sleeping. With a soft sigh, he whispered. "Oh Sasuke you bastard, what do you want me to do? I… I can't let you hurt me again."

Laying his head on Sasuke's bed, Naruto sighed again. "I hate it… I hate feeling for you like this."

Naruto could feel his eyelids grow heavy, Sasuke's presence and scent lingered in the air. It was his room afterall, but it was gently coaxing Naruto to sleep as if nothing would go happen. 'This safe feeling…' Naruto's eyes were half-lidded. 'This was one of the reasons why I feel for him…' Then, his eye's closed, not aware that Sasuke was half-awake.

'Naruto…'

To be continued.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! Yay, now I'm trying to write my chapters in my free time. Hopefully I may be able to update normally. But now I'm hungry for congee… I wanna eat Naruto's congee! –whines- I feel like Crystal Jade's porridge…


	21. His Mind

Thank you all who reviewed! I really, really appreciate every review left!

Chapter dedication: 900th reviewer **Disordered Thoughts**! –GLOMPS-

Warning: OCC-ness! Actually every chapter IS occ-ness but… -shrugs-

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Naruto's mind wandered to the huge room where kyuubi stayed. His mind was restless, his body was tired.

"Kit?" Kyuubi called, immediately noticing the presence. He kept his red eyes on the young man as the blond slipped through the cage and walked up to him, waiting for kyuubi to accept his presence.

The fox did, immediately wrapping one magnificent, long and thick tail around Naruto and brought his vessel to rest against his warm body, like a mother kit would do for her babies. "Tell me about it, kit?"

"I…" Naruto choked as his arms curled around the same warm fuzzy tail. "I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want him to use me as a--"

"Then that's the question huh?"

"Eh?"

"You have a lot of questions, but one answer will answer all of it."

"The…?"

"Three words."

Naruto tried to make sense where kyuubi was heading before it hit him. Then he put the pieces of the puzzle together and came to realize—

"Yeah… perhaps that would clear things up." Naruto clutched the tail tighter. "But how?"

Kyuubi's reply was almost immediate. "Slowly but surely kit." Kyuubi paused, hearing Naruto's breathing slowly even out. "But I think you should sleep now, you're exhausted."

Naruto closed his eyes as he pulled kyuubi's tail over him like a blanket. "I suppose a nap sounds good…" He mumbled before a soft snoring sound echoed in the cage. Now he was mentally and physically asleep.

Kyuubi sighed, a small puff of fire coming out. A few of his other tails curled protectively Naruto's sleeping figure. He knew Sasuke was half-awake and had heard Naruto. Kyuubi wanted to go out and lecture the brat again, but decided against it. He had promised he wouldn't interfere and he intended to keep it. So he had a soft spot for his kit, so what?!

He sensed the Uchiha brat asleep and sighed again, this time a puff smoke coming out from his mouth. He needed to trust Naruto, and follow Naruto plan that involves healing the Uchiha. A red warm chakra enveloped the Uchiha before it left him.

Satisfied, kyuubi curled and rested his head near Naruto's slumbering form and he too, fell asleep.

-break-

Sasuke woke up from his sleep and turned to his night stand. The clock flashed 5 and he shot up straight. No way! He had slept for… 5 hours?! Probably more!

Where's Naruto?!

Sasuke tried to locate the blonde's chakra signature when his ears picked up the sound of soft breathing noises… at his bed. The Uchiha looked downwards and couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. Naruto was sleeping with his head rested sideways on his bed. His mouth slightly ajar with a little drool dripping out. His hair was messier than usual and it fell on his adorable face perfectly. His beautiful blue eyes were covered by his long eyelashes that girls will kill to have.

Onyx eyes frowned; Naruto's position must be extremely uncomfortable. The raven-haired got up, he felt much better anyway, went over to Naruto and scooped the blond up bridal style and careful not to wake him, lowered him on gently on his bed. He vaguely wondered why Naruto didn't just sleep in his bed; there was a lot of room.

Pushing that thought aside, he headed to the bathroom and proceeded to splash some water on his face while his thoughts drifted once again.

_I can't let you hurt me again… _Naruto's voice echoed in his head.

_I hate feeling for you like you… _

Sasuke may have been half-asleep then, but he could remember Naruto's heartbroken and dejected tone and words so well… like as if it had been imprinted in his mind.

"Naruto…" What did he mean by feelings like this for him? What did he feel? Hatred? Resentment?

Sasuke headed for his bed and gazed at the blond angel on his bed. His hard eyes crumbled and softened. This time, without stopping himself, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead. "Gomen, Naruto."

He quickly moved away when those long eyelashes fluttered

Cerulean eyes slowly opened and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Naruto wanted to go back to sleep so badly. The scent of Sasuke was everywhere and heavenly, and the silk sheets underneath felt so go—

Eh?

He shot right awake and up.

"Welcome back to reality, dobe." Said a cool voice next to him.

Naruto tilted his head to the chair he had pulled up that morning, immediately recognizing the voice. "Sa-Sasuke?" His eyes glanced downwards at where he was and found himself seated on Sasuke's bed. "How did I-"

"I put you there."

The blond blushed lightly at getting caught sleeping near Sasuke's bed and slacking of his 'job' taking care of him. Wait a moment, now Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You should be resting!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I feel better."

Naruto scowled lowly and tried to get of the bed as gracefully as he could as his legs were tangled in the silk sheet. With a 'thump', he collapsed on the floor. "I'm alright, really." The vessel gasped out embarrassed. His legs were still on the bed while his body was on the ground, along with the silk sheets while one hand held his skirt down so it wouldn't reveal all. He did this, upside-down. Damn this outfit, damn it to hell!

Sasuke's lips twitched in amusement although he was a little disappointed he didn't get a peek of what was underneath. He smirked as Naruto scrambled up and pointed to the bed and ordered. "Get in!"

"No." He gave Naruto a sly smile. What could the dobe do to him?

"Just get in you bastard!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because I promised to take care of you and I don't go back on my promises because it is my ninja way!"

Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head. "Back to that eh, usuratonkachi?"

The blond grinned. "Of course! Why do you think I'm in this ridiculous outfit?"

The raven kept silent as his eyes traveled up and down the blond figure appreciatively. Then he said with a sly smile, "You look good in that."

Naruto blushed, avoiding eye contact. "Compliment, Uchiha?" He didn't want an answer to his question so he quickly added in before Sasuke would speak. "On the bed, now teme."

Sasuke clucked his tongue disapprovingly at the change of subject and almost decided against Naruto. But deciding not to make his dearest dobe angry or something, he went along with it.

"I'll see if you're better by checking your temperature." Naruto declared, grabbing the thermometer he had left on the nightstand earlier that morning. Holding it to Sasuke's mouth, he demanded. "Open."

The Uchiha suppressed a sigh at being told what to do. He usually won't obey even the doctors or nurses at the hospitals, but in this case…

Naruto left the thermometer in Sasuke's mouth and nodded in satisfaction at the obedient raven. He raised his hand and pressed a palm against Sasuke's forehead.

Just a touch like that and suddenly everything froze between the both of them. Funny, that didn't happen earlier… All he could concentrate on was the soft skin and Sasuke, the soft baby-smooth palm of Naruto.

The beeping sound of the thermometer jerked them both out of their daze. Naruto hastily pulled back his hand while Sasuke took out the thermometer and handed it to the blond.

Blue eyes blinked, widened and blinked again. "36.9?! How the hell did it go down so fast?!"

"Excellent nursing skills?" Sasuke tried lamely.

Naruto gave the Uchiha a blank look. "You have got to be kidding… The only reason it may have gone down is because of…" Naruto shook his head. "No, even Panadol doesn't work that well, and you didn't take it. So it has to be…"

An image of kyuubi grinning flashed through his head, Naruto smiled softly. "Arigato…"

"Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto shook his head again. "It's nothing. How's your headache?"

"Gone."

"That's good, you're well already! Wow, maybe I should being a medic-nin!" Nartuo cheered, grinning madly even though he knew it was kyuubi that healed Sasuke.

"Iie."

Naruto blinked. "No? What's wrong then?" He thought Sasuke only had a fever and headache?

"I feel an ache." Dark eyes glinted slyly.

"A headache?" The blond asked, clearly not getting it.

"No, I feel an ache, on the inside."

"Inside…?" Naruto echoed slowly.

Sasuke held a hand over his heart. "It feels empty."

"Oh…" Naruto mumbled softly, finally catching on to what Sasuke meant with kyuubi's help. He turned away from Sasuke, a light blush on his cheeks before he answered in all-honesty. "I don't think it's a sickness, I feel it… all the time as well."

Sasuke's eyes softened, the aura around the room changing to a slightly more depressing mood. He needed to change the subject. "Usratonkachi."

Naruto turned back to him. "Yea?"

"Do you know you sleep like a girl?"

Okay fine, it was a cheap shot, but it worked anyway, the reaction was immediate. Naruto growled and pounced on him on the bed, pinning the Uchiha down effectively while he was on all fours.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he forgot about his very puffy skirt that moved along with his body. So as he had Sasuke pinned and while he was on all fours, his skirt flared around his thighs. Fortunately for Sasuke, he had a mirror directly opposite his bed. So as his head was slightly tilted to the side due to the impact, he could see Naruto bare… _underneath_.

His dark eyes widened as they traveled from Naruto's well shaped legs and thighs to his tight rounded ass that was covered by a silk white panty which had the words 'Spank Me!' on them. What a glorious sight that was and the more Sasuke the stared, the more dumbstruck he became. Including maybe the drooling and the hardening of-

Naruto shrieked. "Sasuke, you're bleeding again!" The blond reached for the nightstand and pulled some tissues out.

Sasuke tore his eyes from the mirror and accepted the tissues, holding it to his nose. "I'm--"

"Heaty?" Naruto helpfully chirped in. He remembered Sakura-chan telling him before about if one doesn't have enough water on hot days and such-

"No, I'm-"

"Dry?" He tried again.

"No!"

The blond tilted his head to the side. "Then what? Those are the only reasons why you should get nosebleeds. Maybe you're still not well…"

-"In your position, turn around to the mirror."- Kyuubi instructed, taking deep breaths, trying not to laugh.

"Mirror?" Naruto turned his head and let his eyes scanned the mirror until he finally realized…

"Oh gosh!" Naruto immediately sat down hard and glared accusingly at Sasuke. His legs at either side of his thighs. "You pervert!" He screeched.

'Breathe.' Sasuke told himself, fighting against a hard-on. He had heard Naruto, but when the blond sat down, he sat… right… on…

'BREATHE!'

Right on his groin area.

To be continued!

* * *

-Insert evil laughter- I'm sorry Naruto-chan, I just HAD to embarrass you like that! I HAD TO! Sorry Sasuke-chan, I want you to SUFFER! –Insert evil laugh again-

Promotion: I'm planning on releasing my 3-5 shot fanfiction in maybe a week or two. It will be dedicated to who read and support this. –GRINS- Here's a little sneak.

_"Yeah!" Naruto grinned at her, reminding her of Lee for a moment. "Na Sakura-chan, I call this, the 'Uchiha Sasuke's bitch' outfit." He looked so proud of that name that Sakura was speechless for a whole minute. "To prove that I'll never be his bitch!" _

End sneak! xDDDDDDD

Erm, am I allowed to do that? xD


	22. My Feelings

A/N: Bloody hell… 1000 reviews and more! –runs around and hits wall- I love you all minna! Thank you all so much for supporting this fanfic!

Chapter Dedication: **BlueMoonShikiThe1st**. –huggles-

Warning: Eh? Kissing? And hints of NejiGaa.

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Sasuke bit back a moan at the back of his throat. He knew Naruto was ratting on about how he was becoming more like Kakashi and Jiraiya, but damn it was hard to pay attention with the kitsune on his lap.

"…And, oi! Sasuke, are you even listening to me?" Narto whined, almost bouncing on Sasuke's lap. "Oi, teme!"

"N-Naruto," Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth. He fought again the hardening organ. "Stop _moving_."

The vessel frowned, oblivious to the turmoil Sasuke was going through. All he knew was that he hated being told what to do, and by Sasuke nonetheless! "What makes you think you can order me around bastard?!" And to prove his point, Naruto squirmed and bounced harder. "If you want me to stop, make me!"

'Heh, teach him to mess with me.' Naruto thought victoriously at the blank expression on Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked like he had lost it, his soul coming out of his body anime style.

-"Eh… kit. Maybe you should have listened to him."-

'Eh? Kyuubi? Wha-'

"Waah!" Naruto gasped as two hands held onto his hips tightly, immobilizing him. "What are you doing, Sasuke?!"

Inside, his demon sighed, shaking his head. –"Now you're in for it, I tried to warn you but…"- The kyuubi then chuckled. –"I almost feel sorry for that Uchiha brat."-

"Nan- Yike!" The blond squeaked when Sasuke pushed him down on his bed, their positions changed. He gulped at Sasuke's looming figure above him, the obsidian eyes filling with lust and… "Sa-Sasuke?"

"You," The raven breathed heavily, his dark eyes smoky, "you just keep making me lose control!" Before giving Naruto anytime to ponder on his words, he swooped down and captured those inviting soft, pink lips.

Naruto hitched his breath, unconsciously giving Sasuke entrance. Sasuke immediately took it, almost smirking at the mew that left his little kitsune.

The blond clutched tightly on the silk bed sheets as the older one continued to plunder his mouth. Both tongues met one forceful, the other hesitant and Naruto knew his resolve was weakening.

It wasn't long before Naruto whimpered his need for air too great. Sasuke broke away understanding although not really satisfied, it was okay for now. He broke the cord of saliva between them and proceeded to lick around the blonde's swollen lips.

"Y-You know…" Naruto spoke up breathlessly, once the haze in his head cleared. "That's the same thing Neji said to Gaara."

Really, Naruto had the most impeccable timing. A total moron and that was a total turn-off. But still, there was one thing that puzzled Sasuke about that statement. "Neji said that in public?"

Naruto blushed prettily. "No…"

"Then where did you hear it from?"

If possible, Naruto got redder. "I…eh, spied on them?"

Sasuke knew his eyes had widened. "You… what?" He asked incredulously. Really, it was so damn hard to believe this and he was almost unable to get over his shock.

"I got curious!" The young man underneath him defended. "There was weird noises… so… I…" His voice became meek and small. "Went to investigate?"

Sasuke stared down at the nervously fidgeting man, a smirk taking over his facial features. "So, what did you find out?"

"Neji was doing really weird stuff to Gaara!"

"Really?" Sasuke purred, his eyes staring intently at his prey. "What _kind _of stuff?"

"I don't know!" Naruto said exasperatedly. "I didn't stick long enough to find out."

Sasuke pressed closer, resting some of his weight on Naruto, "Why didn't you want to know?"

"I-I-I-I…" Naruto flushed brightly, trying to press his body further into the soft bed. How was it always him who gets himself into these kinds of messes?!

"Don't you want to know how two men do it?" Sasuke brushed a blond lock away from Naruto's clear cerulean eyes.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped flushing. His eyes looked as if they were calculating something. "Do…it? Do…" Then the flush came back full-force. "They were _doing it_?!"

Mentally rolling his eyes at the dumbness of the dobe, Sasuke said, leaning back, giving them each their personal space. "From the information you've given me, I can quite confidently confirm that." The obliviousness of the blond did make him more adorable and edible. "Don't you think?"

"No!" The blond exploded, "They were in public! At an alley!" his eyes were wide. "An _open_ alley where anyone can _waltz_ in!"

"Well_ then_," Onyx eyes glinted dangerously. "I consider myself pretty darn well controlled then."

"……"

"Listen to me, Naruto." Sasuke kept one hand on the bed to hold his weight up while the other caressed one whiskered cheek. "The thing is, the more time I spend with you, the more I lose control…" Naruto tried to looked away from the intense gaze but Sasuke's hand caught his chin, leaning forward again. "But I will not force you to do something you don't want, usuratonkachi."

…

…

…

Naruto tried to control them, damn he tried so hard. His eyes still got watery. Sasuke was rejecting him? Sasuke was rejecting him and putting the blame on him! Forcing him to do something he doesn't want… That certainly sounds like a rejection and blaming him.

–'To him it does anyway…'- Kyuubi thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. He'd stay quiet for this though, Naruto needed to figure this out himself.

Sasuke grew worried at the pain in Naruto's crystal blue eyes. "What's wro-"

"I knew it…" Naruto choked, a tear rolled down his cheek before he wretched his face away from Sasuke's hand. "I knew it, you hate me don't you."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. What the hell? "What? Naru-"

"I thought you would actually like me…" The blond shook his head violently; things were just too good to be true. "But you were just playing! You would never like a demon fox li--"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shook the young man hard. "What are you saying?! You think I'm playing with you?!" He was angry, scratch that, he was pissed.

"Out of all the girls, why are you choosing me? Why you bastard?! Because you don't want them to be picked for you?!" This question had been bugging him for some time.

"Usu-"

"Why did you come back? After I tried so hard to let you go, why did you come back? And to do this, was it to mock me? Am I really so fun to break?!"

"Naruto…"

Naruto hit Sasuke's chest once to emphasize his displeasure, "I may have a demon fox inside me, but I'm still human and have feelings!" before he started hitting it repeatedly. He didn't care he was acting like a, dare he think it, woman. But was he not making sense? That Sasuke may be asking to marry him because he didn't want to marry some _girl_.

"Damn it, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke pushed his entire weight on Naruto, ignoring the immediately struggle Naruto put up, as long as he had the blond pinned effectively. "I know you're human, I know you have feelings! You want answers so badly, I'll give them to you."

The kyuubi vessel stopped struggling, both pairs of eyes met hard.

"I came back for you. I came back because you're my only reason for living…"

Naruto sucked in his breath, his tears slowing down.

"When Tsunade told me I could have anyone, your image came into my mind immediately." Sasuke wiped Naruto's tears away with his thumb. "You're not a substitute kitsune, you never were. You can ask the hag to prove I'm right."

"Y-You…" Naruto said shakily, touched by the gesture. He knew what Sasuke said was true, Tsunade did tell him.

"Know what, I'm tried of this. We had arguments like this too many times. I'll tell you everything now." His hands never left Naruto's face, their eyes stayed connected. "I've been obsessing over you since the time at the dock long ago. I was happy being teamed with you, I didn't mind almost getting killed at Mist for you, I hated what I did to you."

The words ran in Naruto's brain over and over again. "W-W-Why?"

This was it, this was everything. Sasuke took a deep breath, "Because… I love you." His voice was shaky, his body was tense, his mind tried to go over the fact that he had just confessed but somehow couldn't. It was a now or never matter. Damn these sayings, it wasn't as if he wouldn't have a chance later on. Why did he have to say it now, not later?!

Since when was he so abrupt?!

He stared into those beautiful blue orbs and felt himself get sucked in, pulling him deeper and deeper in. The same beautiful orbs that were just filled with sadness and rejection just a while back. Now Sasuke remembered why he said those words.

"You… You what?" Naruto asked in disbelief, his breath quickening, a blush spreading over his face. He was unable to understand what Sasuke just said, like as if the Uchiha had been speaking some sort of gibberish.

Sasuke felt like turning away so badly but didn't, he knew his face was probably slightly red now, but he stood strong still. "You heard me dobe." Naruto's soft skin was still under his fingers and the Uchiha could feel the quickening heartbeat and knew his too had gone up.

What Sasuke had said… Naruto flushed darker, he could feel his body reacting to Sasuke. The atmosphere felt hot and sweaty, filled with unleashed emotions. 'Overwhelming…' But was what Sasuke said…?

-"Was the three words."-

Was it really the three words? Three words that kyuubi meant?

-"Of course…"-

'No way…' Naruto desperately searched Sasuke's eyes, seeing multiple emotions swimming. Never had he seen so many emotions in his eyes before. Never…

Sasuke didn't move. It seemed as though time was at a standstill when Naruto started searching for answers he was willing to give. For once in his life, he allowed actual emotions to show through his eyes, letting his dobe know exactly what he felt.

Naruto felt his eyes water up all over again. Eyes _never _lie…

_Flashback _

_"Ne Gaara, how did you and Neji get together huh?" Naruto asked the Kazekage of Sand excitedly one sunny day while they were both at Ichiraku ramen. He scratched the end of his nose nervously at the odd look Gaara gave him. "I'm just curious about how it started." _

_Gaara's stare lasted for a few more seconds before he turned his attention back to the empty ramen bowl in front of him. "It may have seemed impossible, yes. I didn't believe Neji at first…" Gaara's voice held a soft tone and his eyes seemed very far away. "Who would love a monster, right?" The Kazekage's lips twitched at the fond memory while Naruto continued to keep silent. "I tried to convince him out of it, but he insisted." _

_Naruto kept his eyes on Gaara as the redhead paused. _

_"But…" He spoke again, a weird tone in his voice. "But his eyes told me everything." Now he turned to Naruto. "Did you know that eyes are the key to your soul, Naruto?" _

_"Eyes?" He had said, with such confusion. _

_"Eyes can't lie. That's why people put up shields around them… Like that Uchiha." _

_Naruto couldn't help but think the Kazekage was hinting at something. "Gaara?" He called when the redhead stood up and took a few steps out after slapping some money on the table. "Why?" Naruto was curious why Gaara had told him so very much. Gaara wasn't the most talkative person at that time so… _

_Piercing green eyes turned to him and answered an answer that was a mystery to Naruto until now. "We have the same eyes." _

End Flashback

Naruto had yet to figure out what Gaara had meant, about the eyes…

'Sasuke's eyes are usually hard and cold and distant, now they are soft… warm…'

-"Eh, correction kit."- Kyuubi spoke up. -"When they look at you when you're not looking, there are always soft and warm. When you turn back to face him, they become cold again."-

'Kyuubi…'

Naruto didn't even realize he had raised a hand and was trailing it down Sasuke's face to his cheek as he made up his mind. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke shuddered inwardly at Naruto's touch. His warm hand igniting the flame in Sasuke. He had always been attracting to fire. "I didn't know how to face you after I came back." He answered truthfully, both his hands dropped from Naruto's face to support himself.

Now with his face free, Naruto turned away flushing. "So everything that happened for the past few days, the light touches, small kisses… Or big, whichever." He turned back, his face a rosy red while his desperate blue met calm black. "What did they mean?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking for a moment before they opened again. "What did you think they meant?"

The blond turned away again, his blush still there. Did Sasuke always have to use that tone? Why wasn't he flustered like him? Wasn't it Sasuke that just confessed?! So why wasn't he as embarrassed as Naruto?

"You weren-"

"No, I wasn't playing you."

Naruto glared up. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I can see it in your eyes, the fear…"

Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke ignored him and continued. "The hurt, anxiety, pain…" Sasuke slowly got up and straightened himself, Naruto back his personal space. "I see it and I know, you're worried whether I'm using you or not."

The vessel kept silent as he sat up, dusting his skirt wearily. He knew Sasuke was sincere. It was in his eyes. 'Make a move!' His heart persisted.

His mind argued. 'I don't want to get hurt again!'

"I already said I'm not using you." Sasuke insisted.

Naruto looked up to meet and search Sasuke's eyes again. Once more to confirm… Confirm it and then everything...

"And, I don't want to hurt you an-" Sasuke got cut off, his dark eyes widening as soft lips pressed against his own.

To be continued

* * *

For those who think there are too many 'fight' scenes like this, let me explain. It may be hard for Naruto who went through so much to expect LOVE from the last person he would expect in the world. Does that make sense? xD This is the last 'fight' scene… I think.

But GAH, he said the three words! –bounces around- Though I don't really like the second part of this chapter, I found it a little too fast? But I want to start going to the fun parts! –pouts-

Oh, I'll be posting my new story around somewhere this week, so look out for it! Ja!


	23. Staying Over

Arigato for the reviews minna! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Chapter dedication to **Yukino-chan**! My 1100th reviewer! -glomps-

* * *

****

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stared at the young blond in front of his. Naruto's eyes were eyes closed, his eyelids fluttering slightly and his cheeks a rosy red colour. What was this? Acceptance on Naruto's part?

The raven noticed the hesitance in the kiss because Naruto didn't know what to do. He was just brushing his lips over his. Sasuke's lips curled up slightly at Naruto before his arms snaked around the blonde's slim waist and pulled the smaller body closer.

It was sweet kiss, just a sweet and deep kiss. And as much as Sasuke liked it, he needed to understand Naruto so he pulled away. He hissed as Naruto bit down on his bottom lip, drawing some blood.

With that, Naruto grinned at Sasuke, bounced off the bed and out of the door. Sasuke noted the way the French maid costume bounced along with the blond.

"What the…?"

-break-

Naruto was very glad to chang out of that ridiculous French maid outfit with his spare clothes and now stood wearing a loose orange T-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Don't expect me to be like those fairytales where the guy confesses and the girl falls into his arms and stuff like that." Naruto warned the Uchiha as he rummaged through Sasuke's cabinets.

Sasuke scoffed, "Dobe, our lives have _never _been anything like a fairytale."

Naruto paused for a moment before he resumed looking through the cabinets. "I guess you're right…" He glanced back to Sasuke. "What dinner do you want?"

"Let's finish the ramen." Sasuke suggested dryly, knowing it would be Naruto glad and congratulated himself inwardly at the bright smile the blond gave him.

The younger of the two fished out two miso ramen cups and tossed one to Sasuke.

"Speaking of fairytales…" Sasuke started up again, sitting down on the chair once he filled the cup ramen with hot water. "Wouldn't you want a happy ending?"

"Huh?" Naruto paused, letting the words sink in as the water soaked the dried ramen. That was something he wouldn't expect Sasuke to ask. "I'm not sure about happy endings, teme."

The Uchiha frowned. "We can create happy endings, can't we." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the words, he slowly shook his head. "Our own?"

"Weren't you one who believed in hope?"

The vessel let out a sigh and put the cup away. "Yes I do, but I reach for things within my grasp."

"Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke said softly realizing the inner meaning of those words interlinking with their situation.

"Will you really be?" Naruto murmured darkly, "With me? I thought you wanted to revive your clan, you can't do that with m-"

He was interrupted by kyuubi's laughter while Sasuke was in deep thought.

Sasuke had thought about it, countless times. Being with Naruto meant no heir. But… Naruto meant so much more to him than having a heir. Sure he'd like having a kid, but if that meant no Naruto in his life, Sasuke would pass.

-"Oh kit, was that realy what made you so worried?"- Kyuubi chuckled, finding this so amusing. He knew Naruto had thought about this, locking it at the corner of his mind, not wanting to touch it. Kyuubi didn't want to bring the tender subject up either, but now that Naruto had actually brought it up…

'Why kyuu? Don't I make sense?' Naruto was confused with kyubi's behavior. He thought about what he had said moments ago and nodded his head to himself. 'What I said made perfect sense kyuubi. I can't give Sasuke a heir. Boy's normally can't get pregnant.'

Kyuubi started laughing, and laughing. –"Oh kit, that's right. Boy's normally can't get pregnant, but who said you were a normal boy?"-

'Eh?'

Kyuubi continued laughing, tears actually wetting his eyes before it evaporated in smoke. –"Ahaha, kit."- Kyuubi breathed trying to contain himself. –"Remember when I said I was sort of unisex like. A demon having no gender…"-

'Okay…' Naruto thought slowly, not understanding but also not liking where this was going. 'So what has this got to do wit-"

The chair made a sound at a sudden movement, and Naruto was snapped back to reality when Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulder. "Listen to me Naruto, u don't care if you can't produce a heir."

"Y-You don't?" Naruto asked dumbfounded and slightly stunned at Sasuke's behavior.

"We can have a good ending without it." He insisted, the thought of having no Naruto in his life overwhelmed him. He would _die_ without him.

"No Sasuke…" Naruto broke from his grip and traced the metal foil cover of the ramen, the conversation with kyuubi moments ago faded away. "The people of Konoha…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's idling wrist tightly. "I don't give a damn about what they think! I came back for one reason and if I don't get that…" Sasuke loosen his grip slightly. "I don't have a reason to stay on."

Naruto processed what Sasuke said before he glared, despite a light blush at the words. "You bastard! Either way they'll blame me!"

"I betrayed Konoha." They won't care about me.

"You killed Orochimaru…" You redeemed yourself that way…

Getting tired of this, Sasuke grip tightened again and pulled Naruto to him and snarled in a possessive tone. "Bottom-line, I came back for you, I won't let you slip through my fingers anymore." Sasuke embraced Naruto, resting his chin on the blond mop. "Who cares about the villages."

"Hokage…" Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's t-shirt.

Sasuke smiled lightly, Naruto was giving in. The dobe's dream would never change… "With me backing you up, they wouldn't dare."

Naruto looked up with a glare.

The Uchiha easily read him. "Yes I know you don't need back up." One hand treaded through the silky blond tresses. "As long as you are Hokage, I will defend Konoha."

Blue eyes glinted worriedly. What if he did not become Hokage? Naruto hesitated, it wouldn't be like him if he said that. But it wouldn't hurt to be sure… Finally, he spoke, his eyes making contact with Sasuke. "If I don't?"

The raven seemed to have known this question was coming because he had the answer straight away. "As long as you want to protect Konoha, I will protect it with you."

Bright, clear blue eyes searched black obsidian eyes. "How is it that you always know what I want to say?"

"You asked me that before and I answered." Sasuke pulled away from Naruto. "I can see them through your eyes…" He reached to brush some fringe from Naruto's forehead. "That's why you grew your fringe longer wasn't it?"

"… Jounin's don't show emotions much. The fringe-"

"Hides." Saske finished, swiftly turning and plopping down on his chair. "But not all."

Nervous about the change of subject, Naruto coughed lightly thinking of something to say that could change it. He spotted his ramen, strange, he actually forgot all about it. "The ramen," he said dumbly. "Eat. Cold. Ramen."

Sasuke smirked and reached for the chopsticks. "Alright then, we'll continue later."

Naruto gulped, taking his own chopsticks and nervously tearing off the metal foil. He had wanted answers so badly, and now that Sasuke was willing to give it to him, he felt sooo… nervous? 'It's his fault,' Naruto insisted in his head. 'He keeps saying such embarrassing things!'

-break-

Blue eyes glinted with worry and nervousness. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke shrugged. He was glad it Naruto had agreed to sleep over when he had oh-so casually brought the subject up. That, naturally meant that Naruto would need to bathe and _that _naturally meant that he would need a change of clothes.

The raven passed Naruto one of his shirts and had offered to lend Naruto his own pair of shorts but the blond declined, saying his was clean enough.

Naruto held onto the black shirt, blushing as he remembered Sasuke going through his closet of clothes. 'I can't believe the teme wears silk black boxers.' He blushed darker when he realized what had just gone through his head. 'I can't believe I'm such a pervert…'

"Dobe."

Naruto jumped, like as if he was caught thinking that by Sasuke. "I'm going to bath!" He declared, his face flaming before he ran into the nearest door opened, stepping inside and slammed it.

"Dobe…" Sasuke's lips twitched in amusement. "That's the closet."

The door opened and Naruto stepped out, laughing nervously. "Y-Yeah, I knew that." He blue eyes flickered to Sasuke once before he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Sasuke let out an amused chuckle. "Usuratonkachi…" He muttered affectionately.

It was probably a few minutes while Naruto was in the bathroom, Sasuke kept himself busy with a scroll. Not that he really needed to know anything more, he was already very strong. His mind however, wondering to the fact that Naruto was here in _his_ house, using_ his _bathroom. There, he would desperately try to concentrate on the scroll only to fail miserably as his mind wandered back to the blond.

Getting irritated at his lack of self-discipline, Sasuke threw the scroll across the room in a show of his ever strong self-control. He was glad Naruto didn't see him act so childishly.

"Eeeeh, Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped his head to the closed bathroom door where the echoed voice came from. "Nani usuratonkachi?"

"Don't call me that, bastard!" It then took him a while to reply as he tried to recall why he had called Sasuke. "Oh, right, ehhh… do you have any smaller t-shirts?"

"That's the smallest one." Sasuke lied through his teeth, he had other t-shirts but he preferred the one he passed to Naruto.

"Nani?!" Came the indignant shriek. "This shirt is huge!"

"If you're quite done, dobe," Sasuke dryly said. "I need to use the bathroom as well."

"Damn you teme!" He heard Naruto shriek again. "See if I ever stay over again!" And with that, the door swung open.

Sasuke decided at that very moment that Naruto would bathe in his house (for the next many many times to come) AND would wear his clothes as well.

Naruto blond hair was wet, framing down his face gorgeously; his face was flushed with heat from the show. Sasuke realized, much to his satisfaction, that Naruto was right about the shirt being too big. The shirt swam on him; the neck hole was big so Sasuke could see Naruto's tanned skin below his collarbone. The shirt finished just above Naruto's thighs, showing creamy tanned soft skin. The Uchiha could see parts of Naruto's shorts sticking out below.

"It looks like a night _dress_!"

Apparently, Naruto noticed that as well.

Obsidian eyes tore away from Naruto as the blond tried to crane his head so he could see the back of the shirt. "Ne teme, are you sure I can wear this?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered back to Naruto, desperately trying to stop them from roaming. "Why?"

Naruto pulled the back of his t-shirt and eyed the symbol. "It has your clan's symbol."

The raven smirked, "Is t not fitting? After all, you are going to be my wif-" Sasuke dodged a shoe that was thrown his way.

"Damn it bastard!" Naruto shouted, blushing terribly.

"Naruto, is that any way to treat your husb-" Another shoe came flying which he dodged as well.

"Shuttup!" Naruto cried, reaching for random items and throwing them. "Shuttup, shuttup, shuttup!"

-break-

"So… where do I sleep?" Naruto asked nervously as his eyes traveled over the enormous room again.

"The bed."

"Oh…" Naruto fiddled with the hem of his oversized shirt, not caring that it meant his shorts would be seen as he stalked across the room towards the bed. "What about you?"

Sasuke spared Naruto a look as he leaned against the doorway, a towel and a change of clothes in his hands. "The couch."

Bright blue eyes widened, Naruto stopped in his tracks. "No way! I'll… I'll take the couch." Naruto winced at the absurdity of it all. A few years ago, Sasuke and him would be fighting like cats over the single bed and here they were now, trying to do the complete opposite.

"No," Came the flat reply. "I invited you as a guest."

"B-B-But… I can't."

Sasuke observed the trembling smaller man for a while before he said, "How about this, we share the bed." He voice was so calm and steady although Sasuke could feel his pulse accelerating.

"What?!" Naruto blushed brightly again, snapping his head to face Sasuke. "S-Share?"

Sasuke shrugged, as if not bothered by this at all. "We both don't want each other to take the couch, and we're both insistent about it."

"Bu-But I…"

"Why are you so bothered by it? We shared a bed before."

Naruto stood there, stunned while he was reminded of the time at the Onsen. "How can you act so damn calm about it?!" Naruto flustered, unable to believe the Uchiha. "Boy's don't just… _share a bed_!"

"We share tents on missions."

"That's a completely different matter!" Naruto waved his arms around stressing his point. "It… I-It-It--"

"It what?" Sasuke asked cooling, hiding a grin, sensing the blond giving in.

Naruto felt like he was fighting a losing battle. Like when he was choosing between ramen and some other type of food. Ramen won, of course. "Fine." He finally said with a huff before he plopped onto the bed. "But don't hog the blanket."

Sasuke strolled to the toilet. "Don't worry about it dobe, we will have plenty of blanket space if you snuggle up to me like the last time." Then he closed the toilet door and counted to three before he heard Naruto scream at him.

Behind the closed door, Sasuke smirked then suddenly cringed. Remembering his… problem. Seeing Naruto dressed in that nightshirt was a terrible turn-on for the young Uchiha. So much has happened, like the maid uniform. The sexy, tight maid uniform… the mirror… tight ass… covered panty…--

"Cold shower." Sasuke choked as he quickly striped and went to relieve himself.

To be continued.

* * *

I love to tease Sasuke! Mwahahaha! –dangles a naked Naruto kit in front of a caged Sasuke- Hohoho! I may seem to be rushing this a tad much… sorry. Can't really perfect it somehow… but I had fun writing this chapter!

Oh and I uploaded my new story already! Make sure to check out 'Behind the Theme'!


	24. Honey and Pancakes

Warning: **Fluff galore**.

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

When Sasuke came out, he spotted his dobe lying on the bed, belly-down while watching some random show on his plasma TV at the side of the room. 

"Hey bastard," Came Naruto's voice even though the blue eyes were focused on the television. "Why must your mirror be right in front of your bed instead of the TV huh?"

Sasuke shrugged, not really caring if Naruto saw it or not. The mirror had always been there. He _had _considered taking it down before but after what had happened today, there was no way he was taking it down.

"I bet you put it there so every morning the first person you wake up to see is yourself, conceited bastard." Naruto turned his eyes from the screen to Sasuke.

"Would you prefer me to hang your picture there so the first person I see every morning is you instead?" Sasuke didn't mention about the picture album he taken of Naruto secretly, that was hidden deep in his closet. The Uchiha pondered on what Naruto had said for a moment while the blond was unusually quiet.

"Then again, when you become my wife, I'll wake up to you every morning."

Naruto flushed and looked away, back to the TV and started flipping through the channels with the remote. "Please teme, I never agreed to be your _wife_."

The Uchiha smirked as he recalled the many kisses they shared. "No, but you never said 'no' either."

The Kyuubi vessel stopped flipping through the channels for a second. 'Shimatta, he's right.' "Yeah well, whatever." Perfect answer to put a full stop to this subject.

There was silence before Naruto felt the silky bed shift. He inwardly stiffened when Sasuke sat next to him. Too close. Once again, Naruto's mind was at works when he didn't feel any heat radiating off the Uchiha.

Before he could stop himself, he asked with a sly grin. "Another cold shower, Uchiha?" Naruto teased, his voice dropping to a low and husky tone when he pronounced Sasuke's family name. He hid a snigger when he noticed Sasuke go rigid.

"What are you talking about?" Ah, the King of Denial is back in business.

"Oh come on bastard, I know you can't stop yourself. Boys have needs." Naruto talked about it like as if he knew very much about it when he actually didn't know much at all. "It's not my fault you sport erections whenever I'm around."

"You sound so damn proud of yourself." Sasuke finally choked out, getting over his initial shock.

Naruto agreed after some careful thinking. "Maybe I am, I mean it's not any day, anyone can make the supposedly asexual Uchiha Sasuke sort an erection."

"Really?"

Naruto didn't notice the predatory glint in Sasuke's eye, nor did he notice the Uchiha getting too close. "Damn straight it's tru--" Naruto yelped when Sasuke took that opportunity to flip him over so he was on his back and straddled him. "Sasuke!" He tightened his grip on the remote control.

"Well then Uzumaki," Sasuke purred out the name as he bent low to whisper in the blonde's ear, glad to feel the shudder. Uchiha's always love being in control. "Since you're the cause of my problems, why don't you be the one who takes care of them?" With that said, he grounded his hips with Naruto, earning him a surprised gasp.

"T-T-Take care of t-them?"

"You said Naruto, that you didn't agree to be my wife, but you didn't_ not _agree."

"Y-Yeah?"

"So what do I have to do to make you agree?"

Naruto turned away from the intense gaze to ponder. What _did _he want? Sasuke had apologized, told him he wasn't being used. Sasuke had kissed him, Sasuke had even confessed about his true feelings to him. So what else did he…

…

That's it!

"Alright genius. Figure it out yourself!" Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Figure it out?" Sasuke repeated flatly and allowed Naruto to push his body off him with his free hand. Was the baka testing him?! Sasuke let the wheels in his head spin.

"Mm hmm," Naruto replied and sat up, before he crossed his legs and sat Indian style.

Sasuke couldn't believe he was going to ask this but… "Any hints?"

"Mm, you're a genius right?" Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly. "Enough questions, I wanna watch TV!"

Onyx eyes rolled before they flickered to the clock. 8.25 huh… "Fine, I think I've read that there's a good horror on channel 18."

Naruto's eyes widened impossibly as he recalled himself at the onsen in his room, under his blanket and shivering violently everything the ghost appeared on the screen. "H-H-Horror?"

The Uchiha noticed the rapidly paling Naruto and tried not to feel so guilty about this. "Scared usuratonkachi? Tch, I thought you wanted to be Hokage. What Hokage would be scared?"

"S-Scared?" Naruto squeaked nervously. "M-Me? Whatdoyoumeanscared?! I'mnotscared! Whatmakesyouthinki'mscared?!" He sputtered ridiculously.

"Really?" Sasuke drawled slowly, enjoying this form of wicked torture. (He would elaborate about _another _type of wicked torture he would like to put Naruto in but he won't for the sake of keeping this story rated T.) "Then let's watch it." He reached for the remote. Naruto gripped the remote tightly but as Sasuke let his fingers run over his hand, he dropped the remote like it was on fire.

Sasuke smirked, picking up the remote and turning to the channel. He watched Naruto flinch and grab one pillow as the show started.

He was… really a bastard.

-break-

Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty as the blond squeezed the stuffing out of the pillow. His clear blue eyes were wide open as the next scene came on.

The Uchiha had to admit the movie was rather gruesome, but he'd seen worse with Orochimaru. 'Tch, the worse part is coming.' His senses told him and when it finally did come. Dark eyes flickered from the television to Naruto as the blond muffled a scream by using the pillow before he turned his head, away from the TV towards the mirror before he screeched and jumped right into Sasuke's lap. His arms tightly wound around the Uchiha, his eyes shut tightly.

"Damn it Sasuke, get rid of that mirror! AND STOP LAUGHING KYUUBI!"

Sasuke hid a cringe at the loudmouth blond, but he really enjoyed having him on his lap. At the mean time, he was wondering what caused that screech. "What did he do?"

"Sometimes when I look at the mirror… Kyuubi can appear." Naruto mumbled, the sound muffled because his face was buried in Sasuke's shirt. "In this case, he thought it would be fun to frighten me."

Sasuke chuckled lightly, stirring Naruto out of his fear for a moment to ponder about Sasuke's laugh. "Why did he do that?"

Naruto scoffed, still not aware of their current position. "He probably wanted me to jump into your arms or something. Dumb fox thinks I would actually fall for it. Well I showed hi-"

"Dobe." Sasuke gave the blond a gentle squeeze on his shoulder to show of their close proximity.

"Gah!" Naruto jumped, his eyes snapped open at the sudden touch. "S-Since when did y-you get so close?!"

The show was now left forgotten. "You jumped on me." Sasuke said dryly.

"B-Bugger!" Naruto cursed, he blushed when he noticed his position on the Uchiha. "I didn't realize…" He tried to get off but Sasuke slid his arms around Naruto's slim waist. "Sasuke?"

"If you expect me to let you go after you jumped into my arms, you have sorely mistaken."

Naruto flushed a darker red. "B-Baka! What about the show?"

Black eyes gave him a look. "You can still watch like this can't you?" Sasuke shifted the young man in his arms so Naruto's head was nested underneath his chin, his blond head was faced towards the television. The blond was definitely tensed for a moment.

"I suppose…" He heard Naruto's reluctant mumble and smiled. The blond on the other hand, couldn't help but feel warm and… gosh he was getting cheesy, protected. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body on Sasuke. The soft beating of Sasuke's heart was lulling him to sleep. Was this perfection? He had asked himself as his eyelids began to feel heavy. It wasn't long before sleepy blue orbs fell shut while the background noise of the television played on.

Sasuke finally glanced downwards and smiled lightly as the blond snored on. Flipping the television off with the remote, he carefully slipped his hands under the blond and carried him to his side of the bed, cradling the smaller one in his arms. Settling Naruto down softly, Sasuke covered him with a blanket before he went over to his own side of the bed. Once he got under the covers, he started to think. What other thing would Naruto want?

He had apologized, confessed, touched, kissed and even molested. What has he not done?

…

Could it be? Would Naruto seriously… want that? But it certainly wouldn't hurt to try…

It took a while for Sasuke to finally come up with something suitable before he went to sleep with a plan fresh in his mind. So the night ended and the next morning would be the sixth day.

-break-

Naruto woke up to the wonderful aroma of freshly made pancakes and honey. His beautiful bye eyes were still shut as his sat upright, his tongue protruding from his mouth as his nose twitched in delight. "Mmm…" Pancakes… almost better than ramen.

"Usuratonkachi."

Hazy blue eyes opened and blinked the sleep out before they became focused on the person standing at the doorway. "Sasuke?" He asked foggily, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house, remember?" Sasuke was definitely amused. "You slept over."

Memories flooded Narut's mind and he was jolted wide awake. "Oh right, my bad. Did I oversleep?"

Sasuke mentioned over to the clock, leaning against the doorway in his lazily sexy fashion, holding the plate in his hands.

"8.30?!" Naruto glowered at Sasuke before he stiffened a yawn. "It's still early bastard! Why did you wake me up?"

The raven answered coolly. "I didn't."

"W-Well you didn't have to stand there and watch me sleep. What is it, your hobby?" Naruto retorted back, quite proud of it.

Sasuke's silence and smug face suggested that Naruto wouldn't want to know the answer and Naruto's proud look was replaced with a blush.

"So… breakfast?" Naruto asked sheepishly as his stomach gave a growl.

"You woke up due to the smell of pancakes." Sasuke said smoothly but Naruto could hear the tint of amusement inside. "If I didn't call you would you have sleepwalked to the kitchen? Or do you always wake when you're hungry?"

Blue eyes glared at entertained black ones before he snapped. "Are you trying to imply I'm like a pig?"

"I'm not implying anything." Sasuke answered smoothly. Naruto continued glaring, hoping and wishing it would burn a hole in Sasuke's face or something before he pouted and turned away, folding his arms. "Fine, I won't eat it then." His stomach gave a rumble of protest and Naruto glowered at his stomach. "Traitor!"

Sasuke forced his twitching lips down before he went over to the blond and placed the hot plate down on the nightstand. "Suit yourself." Sasuke told Naruto as he settled on his side of the bed and started cutting the pancake with his knife and fork.

Naruto gulped, doing his best to ignore Sasuke. But the smell of honey and delicious pancakes wafted in the air and teased Naruto shamelessly with its scent. The Kyuubi vessel couldn't resist and took a peek.

And swore his heart stopped at the sight.

Pancakes, so delicious… So good. Pancakes… Dripping with honey.

He eyed the pancake as Sasuke cut a piece and put it in his mouth. Naruto double-gulped. Sasuke had honey at the tips of his mouth… So good, delicious honey… sweet… mouth-watering.

And before Naruto knew what he was doing, he crawled over to Sasuke's side, went under his arm and stared almost trance-like before he leaned forward and flicked his tongue out at the honey at the corner of Sasuke's mouth, he didn't even hear Sasuke's utensils clatter on the plate.

Mm! Honey! So good! He didn't even have time to think that Sasuke did not like sweet things.

Naruto's mouth was surprisingly fresh, it always was, even though his last brush was last night. Probably because he always snored. Anyway, the blond slowly regained his senses once the taste of honey was gone and snapped back to attention, putting a hand to his mouth after realizing what he had just done.

"H-Holy crap I didn't know what I was doing!" He squeaked when he noticed Sasuke's eyes had bled out into deadly –lustful- sharingan. Shit, Sasuke was going to kill him! "H-Honest! I didn't mean t-"

Sasuke tipped Naruto's chin up and kissed the blond for all he was worth. Naruto all but melted, his eyes slipping shut as Sasuke's tongue slipped in due to his persistent probing. He mapped the familiar mouth with his tongue before swirling it around, trying to coax Naruto's tongue to play. He didn't even hid his smirk when Naruto kissed back, softly and hesitant but still a response. Naruto's tongue curiously wandered out of his own mouth and into Sasuke's. The blonde's tongue hesistantly, shyly touched Sasuke's tongue with his own. The raven's reaction was immediate.

One arm crushed Naruto lithe body to his while the other hand on Naruto's chin pulled the blond up closer to get better access. It was now an open-mouthed kissed with both participants taking part in. Both eager, but only one was hesitant.

The kiss grew deeper before Naruto released a whimper, indicating his lack of air. Sasuke slowly broke off, reluctant to leave the warm cavern. He let go of Naruto's chin but his other hand stayed in its place. He leaned forward and licked the saliva trailing down Narut's chin before allowing the blond to slump onto him.

Once what had happened registered in Naruto's hazy mind, he screamed and stumbled out of Sasuke's embrace. "Wha-Wha-Wha?!"

Sasuke apparently wasn't affected by the blonde's stuttering. "Usuratonkachi, are you sure you don't want breakfast?"

"Eh?" Naruto was distracted from what he was going to continue sputtering.

"You don't expect me to eat pancakes."

"Why not?" Naruto tilted his head cutely to the side, forgetting that he was going to yell at the raven. Who would NOT want pancakes?!

"I hate sweet things."

"Then why did you make it?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't like it, but you do."

It took a while for Naruto to understand the words but when he did, he blushed a rosier colour. "You made them for me?"

"Hn."

"Yattaaaaa!" Squealed the blond as he glomped the taller man, also conveniently forgetting that a few moments ago he had wanted to run away. "Arigato! I love pancakes!" He continued in his ecstatic state. "But what about you? You only have a bite or two…"

"Oh don't worry." Sasuke purred, reaching for the blond and running his thumb over Naruto's lips. "I already _had _my breakfast." The suggestive tone didn't make Naruto stop blushing.

To be continued

* * *

Ooo Sasuke you naughty boy! Yay, fluff galore! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm super grateful! 


	25. Date: 1

I kind of missed out who was my 1200th reviewer, **sorry**! Instead, I'll dedicate this to everyone!

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Naruto found himself in a smiliar position once again. After about an hour of flopping down and watching another television at Sasuke's mansion, the blond had suggested about them training. The Uchiha had looked up from his scroll reading and agreed. So yeah, training. Where they had clashed together continuously in a blur of orange and blue (Naruto had changed out of his 'nightwear' aka ONE of Sasuke's many perverted fantasies) and as usual, Naruto would somehow trip, grabbing onto anything that could balance him which would always somehow be Sasuke and fall. Pulling the older one down on top of him. 

Oh yes, the ever familiar position. 'It get's old after a while… Why can't I top?' Was the ever familiar whine kyuubi had to put up with.

"Well isn't this familiar?" Sasuke had the nerve to say it with his voice dripping with amusement. Naruto apparently wasn't the only one who noticed this.

"Can you two please do this somewhere else? Privately?" A voice spoke up, making both stiffen. They didn't notice the chakra signature before, probably because they were so into training. Both boys turned to se a grinning Kiba and an ever quiet Shino.

"Actually," Shino spoke up, scaring the hell out of Naruto. Really, he always just freaked Naruto out! "they are in privacy."

"So what are you trying to say Shino? That I invade people's privacy?" Kiba meant that as a joke but Shino gave Kiba a pointed look through his sunglasses that Naruto was sure somehow no one but Kiba could see. "I don't do that!"

Naruto decided to interrupt the both of them, somehow not really minding the body on top of him but to save himself embarrassment, he gently pushed Sasuke off. "I don't want to interrupt, but what _are _you doing here?"

Kiba had seemed to lose focus for a moment before he answered. "Ah, right. I was wondering if you guys would want to go on a double-date with Shino and me."

The blond tilted his head cutely to the side. "Double-date?"

"Yeah you know! Like me and Shino go out on a date, and you and Sasuke go out too." Kiba tried to explain. "Going out and to do stuff." Kiba turned and gave Shino a glare, "Not that kind of stuff they would think off but like normal, pg-13 stuff!" He emphasized the last part.

Naruto blinked, "Eh?"

Sasuke hid a grin, as he and Shino shared a knowing look. At that time, he and Shino had a kind of understanding between each other.

Kiba continued to glare suspiciously, his gaze flicking back to Shino and Sasuke. "Never mind Naruto, I'm sure you'll learn in time…"

"Huh?" Naruto still obviously didn't get it.

"Sasuke will teach you since you and Uchiha are getting married and all. Congratulations by the way." Kiba laughed, ignoring Naruto's sputtering and continued. "You should have at least gone on one date."

"W-We are-"

"We'll go."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, shocked. He had already inwardly agreed to marry Sasuke just that the Uchiha didn't know that yet. But when Kiba came, Sasuke had been silent and Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't the type to go out on dates. It was below him or something. The blond would have readily agreed to go but Sasuke would probably have not wanted to go… but in this case… "Sasuke?"

"You don't want to go?" The raven gave him a look that meant even if Naruto said he didn't, Sasuke wouldn't believe him.

"No…"

"Then we'll go."

"What?"

"Great!" Kiba cheered, ignoring the banter between the two. "Go get changed. You two reek."

-break-

Naruto flushed, feeling very uncomfortable wearing a shirt with an Uchiha symbol. He had screamed at Sasuke when he had found out Sasuke did have smaller shirts but Sasuke just shut him up by kissing, not that Naruto complained but…

"You know Naruto," Kiba whispered to his friend as they walked along the street, side by side with Sasuke and Shino and few steps in front of them. "It was Sasuke who actually called this morning to arrange this."

Cerulean eyes widened slightly, "Really?" he asked, trying to sound not so bothered by it.

"Mm hmm," Kiba nodded, "Shino was the one who answered the phone and agreed to it before me woke me up. He really surprised me by agreeing though."

The blond blinked, "Woke you up?"

"Yeah, I was next to him." Kiba continued as if it was normal for him to wake up next to Shino, which to him, was. "It was suppose to be a secret between them, but hey, I wasn't included was I." Kiba grinned cheekily at the now quiet vessel. "Looks like your boyfriend is going all out to romance you."

Naruto tried to hide a blush, and failed. It was very thoughtful of Sasuke who usually wouldn't bother interacting with anyone.

Upon reaching the cinema, Naruto put a hand into the pocket of his jeans he had loaned from Sasuke only to be stopped by a pale hand. Sasuke took out the money and slapped it down on the counter and bought the tickets for Naruto and him.

"You don't have t-" Naruto started to protest only to be cut off when Sasuke let his hand go around his waist.

"I want to."

Naruto could have sworn the girl at the counter stiffened a squeal at the gesture and was sure that when Sasuke lead him towards the theatre, he had heard a 'click' sound. 'Women… go figure.'

-break-

Overall, the movie was good. It was comedy and Naruto and Kiba really couldn't stop laughing. Though he wasn't too sure about Sasuke and Shino. He had seen the bastard smile lightly at times, but it wasn't at the movie but well, Naruto had caught Sasuke staring at him almost throughout the whole movie so… And Shino, well Shino was also just staring at Kiba.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said softly.

"Hm?"

"Do you enjoy the movie?"

"It was fine."

Should he ask? Should he not ask? Bah! "Well, why did you keep staring at me and smiling?"

Sasuke didn't even seem frazzled and looked thoughtful instead. He then paused, bent down and let his lips graze Naruto's cheek. "Because I like the sound of your laughter."

Naruto blushed wildly. "D-Don't say such embarrassing things, teme!" The blushing got worse when Kiba was around 10 steps in front turned and said, "Hey! You two lovebirds hurry up!"

'The teme is sure pouring on thick…' Naruto observed to himself, still feeling shy.

-"Heh, I bet he's going to get worse."- A rough voice laughed.

'Kyuubi! You finally woke up.' His demon was asleep the whole morning and Naruto didn't have the heart to wake the dear old fox.

-"Yeah, and so far nothing interesting has happened."- The kyuubi no kitsune curled up again. –"Let me know when things get interesting, I'm going back to my dreamland."-

Naruto smiled lightly mentally. 'Alright.'

-break-

"Bye Naruto! Let's do this again sometime!" Kiba waved at Naruto and Sasuke. Shino grunted something before Kiba linked arms with him and dragged him away.

"I wonder why they actually got together…" Naruto wondered softly to himself. Shino was actually the last person he expected to see someone chummy with.

"They were teammates weren't they?" Sasuke answered with a smirk, "Like us."

Naruto blushed at that. Sasuke was also the last person he expected to someone chummy with. 'But it's me…' His mouth curved into a shy grin.

They had lunch Ichiraku Ramen, and it wasn't really pleasant. Especially since the boss and Ayame kept sending knowing looks ands winks at Naruto's direction. The blond sighed softly.

"Was it okay?"

"What?"

"The date."

"Oh…" Naruto grinned gratefully at Sasuke. "It was fun."

The pale teen nodded, satisfied with that answer before he stuffed his hands in his pockets before he turned to Naruto's apartment's direction. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to."

Sheesh, just like just now. But Naruto couldn't help but smile lightly. Sasuke really seemed to be trying hard. The blond decided that he might as well take some initiative as well and shyly linked his hand with Sasuke's. He smiled cheekily, despite the blush when Sasuke gave him an odd look. "What?" He gave the Uchiha an innocent smile.

Sasuke shook his head, hiding a smirk. As they walked along the streets, arms linked, Naruto knew, he just knew that everyone was staring. He saw two grown women looking at them, giggling and another two grown men shaking their heads as if to say 'kids these days…'. Other than giggles and shaking of heads and rolling of eyes, Naruto didn't receive any negative vibes from anyone.

The people of Konoha had slowly begun to trust Naruto's loyalty to Konoha and so slowly accepted him. It was a very nice change from last time but one could never be to sure. 'So it's true… many people know about the… marriage thing.' Naruto thought to himself with a light blush. He hadn't agreed to accept the Uchiha, but here they were holding hands after a date.

Upon reaching Naruto's apartment, the blond was ready to jump into his bed and discuss things with kyuubi the whole day. However… "I'll pick you up at 7, usuratonkachi."

"Wha?" Naruto blinked, unable to believe this.

"Another date," Sasuke said bluntly, "tonight."

"Another?" Blue eyes blinked another time, "Again?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "You should give me more chances to get you."

Naruto blushed at the straightforwardness of it all. "Whatever… bastard."

Sasuke shoved his hands in the pocket of his pants and turned around. "What you're wearing now is fine, don't change."

"But it's your clans symbol…" he protested weakly.

"That's why." Sasuke shrugged casually, his hand coming out to perform several symbols. "I mean, how many times need I remind you that you are going to be my wife?" Sasuke smirked and performed the last symbol and 'poof' away before Naruto could throw something at him.

-break-

"That bastard…" Naruto was muttering curses under the sun as he dragged his feet across the floor to his bedroom.

-"What's the problem _now _kit?"- Kyuubi's voice boomed. –"I know you're going to marry the Uchiha brat, you know it too so what's wrong with him calling you his wife?"-

Naruto scoffed, collapsing on the bed in a heap. "One being called a wife is degrading and two… aren't I a little too young to be married?"

Kyuubi made a noise at the back of his throat, -"You're 17… Besides, if you marry him would you think it's a mistake?"-

"Of course not!" Naruto answered at once, "But I may never know, he may not be happy with me, especially since I can't produce a heir…"

The demon snorted, -"We were talking abut this before."-

"Yes we were." Naruto rolled onto his stomach and rested his head on his pillow. "We got interrupted half-way."

Kyuubi followed Naruto but rolled on his back instead and stretched his hind legs. –"Yeah."-

"So?"

-"So?"-

"So!" Naruto repeated frustrated while he swung his legs back and forth impatiently. "What were you trying to tell me?"

-"Oh, that you can get pregnant."- Kyuubi said it so casually that Naruto didn't catch it for a moment.

"What?"

-"You heard me."-

"NANI?!"

-"Why are you so shocked? It solves your problem doesn't it?"-

"B-But, it might gross Sasuke out!" Naruto was shocked at himself, he had expected himself to blow up or something, not take this so… lightly? He supposed after finding out he had a demon inside him all those years ago, nothing would surprise him.

Kyuubi turned back on his stomach, -"Are you worried about sex? Don't worry I can control when you get pregnant."-

"S-S-Sex?!" Naruto sputtered blushing. "Who said anything about s-s-sex?! But… you can control it?"

-"I _embrace _both genders."- The demon grinned.

Naruto frowned before he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander to kyuubi's cage. He went inside and poked at kyuubi's fur. "So what do you have? Boobs?"

"I do not have boobs!" Kyuubi very indigently shrieked.

"What's with the reaction?" Naruto tried to climb on kyuubi's, using the fur as ropes but kept falling. "You said you embrace both genders."

Kyuubi crooked his head and pushed Naruto onto him, "I know, but having boobs is too much, it would attract more attention. Especially male foxes."

Naruto started climbing. "So you're trying to say you're an ugly fox?"

"Hardly." Kyuubi snorted as he felt a small weight between his fox ears. "I had many suitors, both female and male."

"Oh," Naruto kept his balance by holding the fox ears. "what happened to them?"

Kyuubi shrugged, trying not to move too much in case Naruto lost balance. "I killed them."

"…What?"

"The females I screwed, the males I screwed too. They got annoying, I killed them."

Naruto grimaced, "True to your nature… But if you screwed, means you're dominant. So why can't I-"

"You're different," One long tail patted Naruto on his head. "it's in your nature to be submissive."

Normally, Naruto would start arguing and screaming profanities, but he was quite tired. And the soft fur of kyuubi was like a snug rug. He slide down kyuubi's neck and landed on kyuubi's back. Instead of arguing, he settled for sarcasm. "Gee, thanks." Before he caught hold of one of kyuubi's swinging tails, cuddled to it and slept.

To be continued.

* * *

I LOVE KYUUBI! XD Even if he is OCC. Okay all, I counted and I think my story should finish at chapter 30! Oh and about the hints of Mpreg, don't worry about them. 

**Thank you for the reviews minna! I really, _really _love you all!**


	26. Date: 2

Thank you all who reviewed, **love you all**!

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Sasuke gazed at Naruto through the open window, his eyes taking in the slumbering figure. Naruto was sprawled over his bed, snoring lightly as his nose twitched slightly whenever some dust or unknown force bothered it. Sasuke was wondering whether this really was going to be his new favorite hobby. 

He had spent the almost a full hour watching the blond sleep, taking in every detail, loving the way Naruto sometimes scratched his cheeks when it itched, how he rolled around and how he curled up. Sasuke loved every bit. Shit, he sounded obsessed didn't he? But it was true…

Dark eyes flickered from Naruto to the clock before he they widened slightly. 6.45PM. Shit, he's really been there for almost an hour. With a swift jump, he landed at the side of the bed. "Naruto?"

Naruto suddenly shot up like as if someone poured cold water on him. "Shit, Sasuke! I'm late!"

"Usuratonkachi…"

"_Shit_, Sasuke!" Naruto all but shrieked when he realized the Uchiha was next to him as he scrambled to the corner of his bed, holding a hand to his heart, scared out of his wits.

"Stop saying that, dobe."

The kyuubi vessel pointed one shaky finger at him, "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up," He simply said.

Naruto spared at the clock that flashed the same time as before. "W-Well I haven't bathed yet, give me a moment…" He got off his bed and pulled the shirt half over his head before he let it drop back down and aimed a glare at Sasuke. "Get out." It wasn't a request.

Sasuke smiled smugly, "It's not like I've not seen you in boxers before."

Naruto hid a grimace. Sasuke was right but it seemed so wrong to strip before Sasuke somehow. He almost wanted to bite back and ask what if he had gone commando but knew asking a question like that would certainly have a mirror effect on him.

With a defeated sigh, he pulled the shirt off and threw it on the bed (he aimed it at Sasuke but the Uchiha dodged). Naruto made his way to the bathroom all too aware of those beady black eyes on him. "When I come out," Naruto warned the Uchiha with another glare. "make sure you're scarce." With that, Naruto closed the bathroom door and let out another sigh.

'Stupid teme scared the heck out of me.'

-"He's been watching you for the past hour."- Kyuubi sniggered. –"Ain't it sweet?"-

There was a blush on his cheeks before Naruto slipped his pants and boxers off then stepped into the shower, something was on his mind.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto mumbled softly as hot water came down on his body.

-"Mm?"-

"Why do you want me to get with Sasuke so badly?"

Kyuubi blinked, slightly caught off guard. –"Why? He'll make you happy."-

"He will…" Naruto mumbled almost inaudibly. "But… what about you?"

-"Eh?"- Now kyuubi was totally caught off guard, seems like this part of Naruto had kept in the darkest most darkest corner of his mind which kyuubi wasn't accessible to.

"I mean…" Naruto let the water drench his hair, his locks hung around his face, "Once I'm with him, I'll have less time to spend with you." Now Naruto opened his mind fully and allowed kyuubi to scan through and understand.

Kyuubi was speechless for once in his life. His kit… his kitling really… is a pure hearted person. –"I'm a demon kit, all these sappish things about loneliness won't affect me."-

"Really?"

Kyuubi almost teared up dramatically as he was reminded of a mother cub leaving her children. –"It's not like you'll lock me at the corner right?"-

"I won't." Naruto promised determined before he reached for the soap.

-"Then it's alright."- Kyuub smiled, a real smile. Not a smirk, a sly grin, a smug smile, but a real smile, though he still looked as scary as ever. If the Uchiha really hurt his kit, he wouldn't be responsible for killing him. –"Go get him."-

Naruto smiled, allowing the water to wash away the soap before he turned off the shower, wore his boxers, wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto screamed (very men-lish if you ask him). "What the hell are you still here?! I told you to leave before I got out, BASTARD!"

Sasuke was seated on his bed with one hand propping his chin, a smirk on his face. "And I'll listen to you, why?"

"You!" Naruto didn't know what to say. "Argh…" Naruto crossed his arms in a huff before snatching the shirt from the bed. He was going to march back into the toilet but a hand grasped his, stopping him. "Sasuke," Naruto warned.

"I won't let go." Sasuke answered smugly and pulled Naruto to him, the force sending the blond kitsune tumbling on his lap. "Besides, I like this position." He informed the vessel.

"Well I don't!" Naruto lied through his teeth, face as red as a tomato. "So let go."

"No,"

Naruto glared up at the smirking raven, his cheeks to flaming making him look ever the more so edible. "I bet you think you're so smart."

"Many _do_ call me a genius." Was the cheeky reply.

"Bastard…" Naruto muttered softly but felt resolved to his, as Neji put it, fate, or was it destiny? Ah whatever. Naruto leaned against Sasuke, "Don't blame me for getting your clothes wet, teme."

Sasuke rested his hand loosely around Naruto's flat stomach and they stayed in that position for around a minute before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek. "As much as I love this position dobe, we have to go soon."

Naruto gaped at Sasuke. This bastard… Just when he was getting comfy! With a grumbling noise, Naruto jumped off Sasuke. Kyuubi whispered something to him mentally and the blond hid a smirk before he dropped his towel around his waist.

He saw Sasuke's jaw open and smirked, glad he was wearing his boxers. Naruto turned from Sasuke and stretched like a cat before he flung the shirt over his shoulders and swayed his hips a bit as he strolled a few steps forward.

"Alright I get the idea, usuratonkachi. Just stop that."

Naruto grinned cheekily. "Why teme, whatever do you mean? Too much for you to handle?"

Sasuke scowled, he didn't want to admit it but every small action Naruto would rile him up, be it sexually or not. Naruto laughed and with a shake of his head, closed the bathroom door.

-break-

"Whoa," Naruto stared in amazement. "You brought me here?"

Sasuke shrugged, eyeing the colourful stores and crowds with distaste. "I figured bringing you to some posh restaurant would make you feel uncomfortable." His eyes gazed at the excited kitsune next to him, not sure if this was the correct thing to do. "Is this place alright?"

"Are you kidding?!" Naruto's smiled widened at the screams of the people on the various different rides. "Bringing me to the carnival is the perfect place for a da-" The blond stopped mid-sentence, blushing. "Anyway, let's go!" Naruto ran forward while Sasuke strolled behind, his eyes locked possessively on Naruto.

Naruto scanned his surroundings happily before he practically bounced back to Sasuke. "Ne Sasuke, I wanna go on the roller coaster! Let's go on it, can we, please?!" Naruto pleaded, childishly pulling on Sasuke's arm. Now seriously, how could he say no?

"Che, whatever."

"Yatta!" The blond cheered before slipping his hands in Sasuke's and tugging him along to join the long queue. "Yay, I can't wait! It's been forever since I went on a--"

"Well hello there, Naruto, Uchiha."

Sasuke frowned lightly. "Hyuuga." He greeted stiffly.

"Neji!" Naruto grinned brightly before he noticed the person beside him. "Gaara!"

"Naruto." Gaara greeted with a nod.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked animatedly.

Neji smirked at Sasuke, slipping an arm around the Kazekage's shoulder. "Gaara wanted to go on the roller coaster."

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow, clasping onto Naruto's hand tighter. The blond apparently didn't notice as he was busy staring at Gaara in astonishment who stared calmly back before Naruto burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny Naruto?" Gaara asked, a little confused while Neji and Sasuke gave the blond questioning looks.

Naruto put a hand over his mouth, "I'm sorry Gaara," he chuckled again, "It's just that kyuubi sent me this mental image of you the roller coaster with that blank look you always have." He snorted and shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't imagine you screaming like some banshee on the ride."

Gaara gave Naruto a small smile, "Tell him he would probably be right about that." Gaara seemed thoughtful for a moment, "Shu thinks that Neji and Uchiha would be look funnier."

"Hmm," Naruto put a finger to his chin before he grinned, "You're right!"

"Naruto," Neji said smoothly as his arms slid from the Kazekage's shoulder to his waist and pulled Gaara towards him. "You can't imagine Gaara screaming, but I can." His voice dripped with implication that caused Gaara to flush lightly.

Blue eyes blinked once, not really understanding and shrugged. Sasuke on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at Neji, whose pale eyes teased, saying something along the lines of, 'Haha I'm getting some and you're not!'.

The fox vessel tiptoed and scanned the long queue again. "Ne Gaara, I want to check out those stores there!" He slipped his hand out of Sasuke. "Go with me?"

Gaara wiggled out of Neji's grip, trying to maintain a stern face. "Alright."

Once both boys were out of ear-shot, Neji turned to Sasuke. "You want a tip?"

"Would I need advice from you, Hyuuga." The Uchiha snarled.

"You _did _call me in the middle of my… activities with Gaara to arrange to meet here."

"Whatever."

Neji scanned his surroundings once before he said, "Naruto has a fear of ghosts."

"I know that," Sasuke snapped, recalling the show they saw together but wasn't happy that Neji knew. "How do _you _know?"

"It was a mission." Neji simply said, "You weren't there."

Sasuke bit his tongue from saying anything. No doubt he wasn't there because he was at Orochimaru's. He wouldn't destroy this night for Naruto or himself.

Neji obviously noticed the silence and changed the subject. It wasn't like him to be so cruel to anyone other than a target. But forgiving Sasuke for what he had done to Naruto would take a while. The pain the blond obviously experienced hurt both Neji and Gaara very much, Naruto was felt like their little brother, or even their own kid. "You really are going all out for him, so the rumors are true."

Sasuke 'hn'ed as his mind started planning on what to do next. Neji was probably going to start teasing him about his relation with Naruto but thankfully the said blond and Gaara came back as they were already reaching the front of the queue.

Naruto jumped up and down as he said to Sasuke, "I saw this really really cute stuffed frog at one of the booths as top prize, so I'm going to do there later! I'm going to get it!"

"Hn…" Was his noise of acknowledgement.

"Oooh, oh, and I want to get cotton candy as well!"

"My, my." Neji drawled, "So many things you want." He turned to Gaara, "What about you koi (Naruto's eyes widened while Sasuke choked)? See anything you like?"

Gaara shrugged, leaning against Neji. "Not much."

Naruto smiled at Gaara knowingly, his hand slipping into Sasuke's again.

-break-

"Uwaaaah! It was so fun!" Naruto cheered, literally bouncing out of the ride before he turned to his friends and… boyfriend? "And true enough, the three of you were like statues even when we were upside down!" Naruto himself was screaming his lungs out, not that he was scared but it wouldn't be fun if he didn't scream.

"I was looking for excitement." Gaara admitted.

"Gaara koi," Neji smirked at the Kazekage, reminding Naruto freakily for a moment of Sasuke, "If it was excitement you wanted, you should have asked me. I'll give you plenty of excitement when I suc-… Ouch, koi." Neji calmly said when Gaara none too politely stepped on his foot.

Naruto laughed at the both of them before he linked arms with his rather quiet boyfriend. "Ne Sasuke-teme, I want to go win my stuff now!"

"Hn…"

-break-

It wasn't long before Naruto's hand was full with his stuffed frog which took quite a lot of space. "Ano…" Naruto blushed lightly, "Arigato, teme."

Sasuke smirked lightly, he had, of course, won the frog for Naruto. On his first try too. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't? _And _Naruto somehow couldn't win. So, it was only fair he got some kind of reward right?

Naruto didn't have time to even blink before Sasuke swept down and stole a kiss from him. Sasuke broke it off and gave Naruto's bottom lip a nip before he pulled away to face both an amused Neji and Gaara. Naruto blushed modestly and turned away before he saw _it_.

There, the top prize was a huge raccoon and a huge fox doll. He had walked, almost trance-like to the booth while Sasuke, Neji and Gaara followed. There was a huge crowd of people there, many girls apparently liked the two top stuffed animals as well and their boyfriends were desperately trying to win it for them without much luck.

Sasuke let his eyes travel from Naruto's to see what had caught the blonde's attention. So his dobe wanted that fox huh, no problem. Apparently, Neji also caught Gaara's lingering gaze on the raccoon…

The crowd let out simultaneous sighs as none of them were able to get either one of the two top prizes. "Anyone of else wants to try their luck?" The man behind the booth chuckled.

-SLAM-

The crowd jumped when two very handsome boys slammed money on the counter of the booth to start the game. They glared at each other challengingly. Both stuffed toys needed the same amount of points to get and none of them were backing down.

Naruto had seen the raccoon doll just now and so had Gaara, but he had only seen it from the side view so he hadn't seen the fox. The future Hokage of Konoha shared a look with the current Kazekage of Sand and they both sighed, the fight between their boyfriends heating up while more people gathered to watch two teenagers aiming small shurikens furiously at the poles that earned the most points.

"Neji's an idiot," Naruto heard Gaara mutter, "all I did was take a casual glance at the doll and he thinks I'm like some foolish sapphish woman who squeals and pleads for her boyfriend to win her something she can boast to her friends about."

"You just kind of shot me Gaara…" Naruto cringed, staring at the stuffed frog in his arms.

Gaara didn't look too bothered as he sensed both his boyfriend and Sasuke chakra heating up. "Uchiha won that for you without you asking."

"That's true…" Naruto admitted before he let out another sigh at Sasuke.

The silence drawled out slightly longer between the both of them while the crowd cheered both boys on before Naruto heard Gaara scoff, "They're both idiots."

To be continued.

* * *

Sorry if Neji and Gaara is so occ, I couldn't resist either! –sigh- OCC land. Besides, they make such a good couple! Any questions just pm or leave it in the review. :) 


	27. Last Day of the Week

Arigato to **ALL REVIEWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Naruto found himself so amused when although Gaara had called his boyfriend an idiot, when Neji came back holding the big raccoon and passing it to him, he muttered a soft, "Arigato." 

While when Sasuke give him the fox doll, he blushed and gave the raven a peck on the cheek which made Sasuke feel very proud of himself indeed. It wasn't everyday he went around winning stuffed animals for someone. Actually he never did it once until now.

Now both Naruto and Gaara's hands were full while Sasuke and Neji stood glaring at each other. The 'race' was won by Sasuke who had beat Neji by a split second.

Gaara shifted the raccoon doll from one hand to the other, rolling his eyes all the while, "You two break it up." He said slowly. "We want to go on the next ride."

Neji broke the glare and went over to Gaara, "Which ride do you want to go?"

Pale green eyes locked upon one ride near them before he raised one finger. Neji, if possible, paled. "Are you sure?" He asked, eyeing the ride that swirled round and round wearily. Having a nod as an answer, Neji sighed. "Alright," He turned to Sasuke now stood beside Naruto. "guess we'll see you in a bit."

"Goodbye." Sasuke said stiffly, slipping an arm around his dobe.

"See you later, Neji, Gaara!" Naruto waved as Sasuke swerved him away. "What ride now teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke dragged him along.

"This one," Sasuke stopped, this attention now focused on Naruto.

"T-This?" Naruto, paled, his clear blue eyes widening, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sasuke grinned wickedly.

Swallowing his saliva, Naruto asked again hopefully, "Are you really sure?"

"Are you scared, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke questioned all too smugly.

Blue eyes took in the scary looking house in front of his, the lightings flicking on and off to give the place a scary look. "No…" He said meekly, "…I was worried that you might be."

"Really?" Sasuke gently pushed Naruto towards the queue line, "Well I'm not."

Naruto inwardly gulped this time, staring at the gloomy house that had echoes of screams inside and unsuccessfully hid a shudder. He was going to _die_.

-break-

Naruto whimpered and scooted close to Sasuke.

"Have a really fun time." The man who was starting the ride grinned at them.

"Yeah right…" Naruto mumbled, his hands reaching to clutch onto Sasuke's arm, not aware he was practically pressed up to the Uchiha on the seat. Then he hissed, "I'm so going to kill you for this."

Sasuke smirked as the ride started, their mini vehicle or cart making its way slowly towards the house. "You're a shinobi. What shinobi fears things like this?"

"You're suppose to be my boyfriend now, what kind of boyfriend would make his lover suffer like this?" Naruto bit back harshly before he whined softly, clenching his eyes shut as the door creaked open. "Why must the sadistic creators of this ride make each cart go in separately two by two?!"

'For people who want to get their lovers pressed up to them like me.' Sasuke thought smugly, his arm snaking around Naruto's shoulder so the blond would feel more secure.

"Uwaaah!" Naruto whimpered louder, trying to drown out the sound of spooky noises. "Kyuubi says you're sadistic just like him and he likes it. I hate you both!"

Sasuke shook his head in amusement, "You need to get over your fears like this, dobe." Onyx eyes rolled as a ghost jumped out and tried to scare him, He didn't even bat an eye while Naruto on the other hand, had heard the noise of the ghost at close range, squealed and huddled even closer. "You want to be hokage at this rate?"

Cerulean eyes opened slightly and narrowed in the dark, glaring at amused dark ones. "You are such a bastard. You knew I was scared of this! You just want me to cuddle up to you!"

The raven shrugged, not afraid to admit it at all. "I might have, but shinobi's don't fear."

Naruto didn't know why those words impacted him so much. He didn't… All he knew was that suddenly his eyes glazed over like he was deep in thought before the blue orbs softened, casting downwards before he whispered something he'd never thought he would have told Sasuke in a million years. "My biggest fear… is that you'll leave me again."

Sasuke's eyes widened by a fraction. When he saw something flash across Naruto's eyes, he knew he should be expecting something. But this was a _big _something. His arm around Naruto tightened.

"… I would agree to marry you… if you promise you would never leave me." Naruto's voice was barely audible, the background sounds of monsters and ghosts faded to the back of his mind as the ride continued on.

The raven immediately took Naruto's chin with his other hand and brought his head lower and pressed a light kiss on Naruto's lips before he pulled back and ran a thumb over Naruto's bottom lip affectionately. "I would never leave you, never again."

Cerulean orbs begun to tear up slightly before they turned and Naruto buried his head under Sasuke's chin. "I still hate you for bringing me on this ride." He mumbled stubbornly.

"You really know how to spoil the mood, usuratonkachi." Sasuke sighed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

-break-

Naruto blushed to himself, what was he _thinking _when he said those words?! He had indirectly or directly accepted the proposal! Now he had no idea what to say to Sasuke! But- oh! A candy floss stand! "Saske teme, I want to go get one!"

Sasuke let himself be dragged over by Naruto. The blond excitedly said to the seller, "One please!" He paid (he insisted when Sasuke offered to pay) and got a pink candy fluff. "Ne Sasuke are you sure you don't want one?"

"I don't like sweets."

Naruto chomped on his pink floss before an idea came to him. He grabbed Sasuke (who was holding all the stuffed toys he had won) and pulled him to the side of the carnival. The spot was more quiet and had a beautiful view of the sky. Taking another big chomp of candy floss, he grinned at Sasuke, waiting for the candy to melt in his mouth.

Sasuke placed the two big stuffed toys on the bench there before he turned and raised a questioning eyebrow at Naruto when the blond inched closer to him.

The blond pursed his lips together as he leaned his body against Sasuke's hard one before he stood on his tiptoes and gave Sasuke a surprised kiss. Coal eyes widened in surprise, it was one of the many kisses Naruto initiated and why would Sasuke stop? Indulge in him he will.

Naruto took a more bold move as his tongue hesitantly asked for entrance, it _shocked _the Uchiha but he decided he wouldn't mind as long as Naruto's mouth was open.

The sudden taste of _extreme _sweetness startled him and as much as he liked Naruto innocently poking around his mouth, Sasuke felt it was time for some much needed controlling.

He insistently pushed Naruto's tongue back into his own mouth, with his following along with it. The sweetness surprisingly… was rather… pleasant to say the least. Now Sasuke knew what Naruto had in mind and resisted the urge to smirk. He pulled the blond towards him even more.

"Mmphhh?!"

Since that was what Naruto wanted, Sasuke was even more eager to map Naruto's than before. Tasting that unique flavor of Naruto mixed with sweetness, he decided right there and then that he would probably not mind anything as long as it's from Naruto's mouth.

Slowly breaking off, Naruto panted blushing heavily. "So, how is it?"

Sasuke smirked, like he wasn't affected that he had just been shoving his tongue down Naruto's throat moments ago. "Anything that has your taste is good." He purred, flicking the blond lightly on the nose.

The vessel scrunched up his nose cutely, "Bastard, don't do that!"

-break-

Naruto collapsed on his bed. Man was he pooped, what a night! He had just kissed Sasuke goodnight at his door and wow what a kiss it was. Not that all the other kisses weren't comparable but… ugh never mind.

He hugged his stuffed frog and fox and giggled into the soft fur of the fox. After he had finished his candy floss in the most intimate way, Sasuke had brought him to this famous ramen store where Naruto proceeded to show his appreciation in another intimate way and there, they met Gaara and Neji again. Neji had seemed a little green from the ride while Gaara seemed very amused.

When Gaara and him had excused themselves to go to the bathroom, Gaara told him that Sasuke had actually arranged the whole thing and it wasn't at all an coincidence.

"The bastard is spoiling me." Naruto muffled into the stuffing's, a light blush on his cheeks. After that, they had gone on the ferris-wheel where much kissing ensued again then they went home. Naruto had been ecstatic, never had he had such a fun time and date! But one thing bothered him, all this fun and laughter, would it end?

-"You've suffered all your life, so has the brat. You two deserve some happiness."- Kyuubi told him confidently. –"I'll just kill whoever disturbs you. No worries."-

Naruto laughed at his demon. Yes this week had been the most enjoyable so far in the… wait… Shit! The week! Tomorrow was the day he was suppose to accept or reject. –"I was wondering when you'd realize that."- Kyuubi chuckled with glee.

"It's not funny kyuu! What am I going to do?!" Naruto sprang up and started pacing around his room.

Kyuubi rolled his devilish eyes. Honestly, humans… -"Do you love him?"-

"Of course…"

-"Does he love you?"-

"He said so…"

The demon now huffed, a large puff of fire coming out. –"Then what's the problem?"-

"I don't know," Naruto told kyuubi exasperatedly, "is it too fast?"

-"No?"- Humans… _HONESTLY!_ –"Listen, if you reject him, he'll have no choice but to marry someone else."- The blond cringed but didn't say anything. –"It's obvious he loves you. He doesn't treat you like how he treats the rest. As for it being too fast, remember all the years since the time at the dock. Count them. If that isn't enough, I don't know what is."-

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, kyuubi was right, as usual. Maybe… maybe it was alright after all. Problems always occur but he always overcame them so… -"That's right kit, your friends and even Iruka and Tsunade support it, so go for it! Hell even I do, and that's all that matters isn't it?!"-

The blond chuckled, trust kyuubi to be egoistic even in situations like this. He then plopped onto his bed and laid there silent for moments before his face erupted in a huge grin. "You're right kyuu, I shouldn't deny myself of this anymore. If we love each other, there's nothing wrong!"

Instead of cheering Naruto on, kyuubi shook his head and said in an exasperated tone, -"Finally."-

-break-

Sasuke sighed, tomorrow was the day. He just returned from various shops and boy was he tired. He glanced over to the nightstand. A small, Sasuke cringed, orange velvet case was sitting there innocently enough but it made Sasuke's heart beat faster.

He turned from his sprawled position on his bed and propped himself on an elbow before reaching for the box. Bringing it close to him, Sasuke used his thumb to open it and smiled slightly.

Tomorrow, he'd get his answer.

-break-

FINAL DAY

-BAM BAM-

Naruto groggily got out from his bed. Stiffening a yawn, he went over to the door. "Who can be asking for me so early in the morning?" He grumbled to himself before he opened the door and blinked once.

"Ino?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Ino grinned cheerfully at him, her hands behind her back. Naruto would probably be able to see what it was but early in the morning, the blond wouldn't even notice Tsunade in a bikini. "It's an early morning delivery!"

"Huh?"

"Here!" Ino trust the bouquet to him. "It's for you!"

"Eh?" Naruto's eyes widened, very awake now as his vision was suddenly covered red and sweet smelling…

"It's altogether a hundred roses!" Ino gushed excitedly, "Such an amazing present! I wish I could get a present like that."

"H-H-Hundred?!"

"Yep!" Ino just continued grinning, "Tell your husband-to-be, nice doing business!" Then she made a few hand signs and teleported.

Naruto stood there, shocked, holding the huge bouquet of roses.

-"Wooo that's a grand looking bunch."- Kyuubi was glad he had woken up along with Naruto, this is superbly entertaining.

The vessel closed the door with his foot and stiffly went over to the dining table. "It's… a hundred roses."

-"Wow! That Uchiha brat is really spoiling you."-

Naruto stared at the bunch in his hand before he hesitantly leaned forward and smelled the roses. This was the first time he had received such an awesome and grand gift. –"There's a note, kit."-

Using his trembling hands, Naruto reached into bouquet and found the note and opened it with his free hand. "To my dobe-chan. What the hell, bastard?! A hundred red roses to express my love. Really what the hell?! I would have bought a thousand and more but they don't sell that many in one shot. Sasuke." Naruto felt faint.

-"That's so mushy!"- Kyuubi teased with a roar of laughter. Naruto blushed wildly and went searching for a vase before filling it half-way with water before he placed the huge bouquet inside.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked himself, very dazed.

-"Nope!"- Kyuubi answered cheerfully, too freakishly cheerful.

"D-Delivery for U-Uzumaki Naruto!" A voice called from outside, sounding exhausted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't say anything as he went to the door again and opened it and gaped. "What the hell?!"

To be continued

* * *

It's ending soon! And I'm not sure how to write the ending! I wrote it… but I'm not sure if you guys would like it as it's rather vague on the wedding… Gaaaah! 


	28. Fangirls

Ramblings: HAHA NO ONE GUESSED CORRECTLY! xD

Chapter dedication to **elloshort**! 1500th reviewer! -HUGS-

**You guys know I love all of you for your feedback right! XD**

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

The poor delivery man was struggling under the massive weight of… 

"U-Uzumaki Naruto?" He gasped for breath, panting furiously. "T-This is for you." He handed the humungous gigantic heart shaped box that covered his entire body over to Naruto who after stoning for a few seconds, accepted.

Naruto almost dropped it once the whole weight rested on him, he quickly settled the box on the floor to sign the paper the delivery man brought out before he left.

Picking up the huge box again, Naruto struggled and staggered over to the table and slowly put it down before he went to close his door and leaned against it. –"That's the biggest heart I've ever seen."- Kyuubi commented, although he was a little skeptical about it.

"What's going on?!" Naruto almost shrieked.

-"Read the note that came with it!"- Kyuubi ordered, he really wanted to know more about this. Ah, such an exciting day. He knew it would be entertaining for him ever since day one.

Shakily, Naruto took the note, "Usuratonkachi, this is to make up for all the years on white day I missed. EEeeehhh?" Naruto tore off the ribbon and opened the cover, he gasped.

Inside, was boxes and boxes of individually packed chocolates, and teddy bears and even flowers. The boxes of chocolates came in all different shape, size and packaging.

"What is Sasuke doing?!" Naruto sighed, running a hand through his messy golden locks. Although you could hear that Naruto seemed lost and embarrassed, he seemed impressed.

-"Wasn't this the secret you were trying to keep from him?"-

"Hm?"

-"At his house, you told me that last thing that would keep you from accepting him, wasn't this it?"- Kyuubi murmured, thoroughly going through his memories.

Naruto stared aimlessly at the boxes and boxes of chocolate, like in a daze. "Oh yeah…"

Kyuubi sniggered, -"He figured it out kit, he actually figured you wanted to be courted, wooed. You romantic foolish kit."-

Naruto stiffened, "I'm not romantic and foolish baka! I just didn't think he'd figure it out… but damn he has." then he slumped onto the chair. "So the dates and all, the bastard thought of everything!" The last statement sounded like a whine.

The events that had recently taken place just span round and round in Naruto's head before kyuubi snapped him out, -"So if he proposes, you'll accept him."-

"… I thought people nowadays don't propose." Naruto muttered softly before he reached for a random box and tore of the cover.

-"No?"- Kyuubi sounded genuinely confused, -"Then what do they do?"-

Tanned fingers nimbly took up a piece of milk chocolate that somehow just smelled expensive and bit softly into it. "I heard that now ask things like 'So why don't we buy a house' or something like that." Naruto recalled two ladies talking it about it before.

The demon snorted, -"That's so boring! Since the brat is _courting _you, I can definitely expect a proposal!"-

Naruto made a strange face.

-"You look constipated, kit."- Kyuubi commented with a laugh.

"P-P-Pro-Propose?!" He flushed darkly, "That's too much, I didn't ask for that!"

-"It will make my day more interesting."-

His vessel scoffed before he munched the chocolate finished. "My life is made for your entertainment."

-"Of course."-

-break-

It was probably nearing noon now and Naruto was currently lying on the floor, staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. If he accepted Sasuke, he would have to move out of his apartment… He would live with Sasuke. Do everything with Sasuke. "Kyuubi get your mind out of the gutter." Naruto muttered and was answered with a growl of protest. Was he ready for this kind of commitment? But then again, when Sasuke left, Naruto trained hard for him. Almost like his life was taken over with the obsession to get Sasuke back.

When young, he really wanted Sasuke's acknowledgement, slowly but surly especially after the time at the dock, he started to develop feelings and now…

-"You two are like those crappy lame soap dramas… '_Through all hardships, our love shall overcome'_"- Kyuubi mimicked, sounding ridiculous but succeeded in making Naruto laughed.

"Dobe."

"GYAAAAH!" Naruto scrambled and stuttered, pointing. "W-Wh-Wha-… How did you get in?!"

"You didn't lock your door." Sasuke said coolly, strolling next to his kitsune. He was wearing a white vest and baggy pants that had two huge pockets. 'Damn he always looks good…'

"O-Oh really? Well people _knock_!"

"I did, it was ajar."

"W-Well… people usually ask before coming in!"

Sasuke cocked an aristocrat eyebrow before dark eyes flickered over to the dining table where he saw the gifts and smirked. "Did you like them?"

Naruto followed Sasuke's eyes and flushed, nervously standing up and adjusting his shorts. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Naruto almost scowled at that reply. "I won't be able to finish the chocolates…" Really, there were like, many about 50 boxes or so. Maybe even more!

Sasuke's eyes grew emotionless, "Give them away."

"No way!" Naruto erupted, running over to the huge heart-shaped box and put up his hands protectively, blocking it. Sasuke's eyes changed.

"Why not?"

"Because it's one of the most precious gifts I've gotten before!" He answered in all honesty, before he let his tanned fingers trace the edge of the box.

Sasuke smiled lightly, the quirk of lips making Naruto flush again. He may never get used to seeing Sasuke smile although he looked much more handsome like that. "If that's true…" He drawled, "You'll be receiving a lot more gifts like that in the near future."

Naruto avoided his eyes, for a moment pondering whether he should speak his mind. "I… would rather have something other than gifts." He decided to say that, silently hoping that Sasuke would somehow understand, and he did.

The raven understood that presents and gifts could make a person happy for a while, but loneliness could only be healed with… 'For people like us who were alone from young,' Sasuke thought to himself as he eyed the silent blond. 'that's all we need.'

Finally making up on what to do, Sasuke inwardly took a deep breath before he turned and headed towards the door. "Dobe, we're going out."

-break-

'One would think after all we've been through, one shouldn't be nervous…' But the problem was Naruto couldn't stop being nervous! 'Even now when I walk next to him, my nerves are on the edge!' Azure orbs stole a glance at the Uchiha. 'Hell, just now at Ichiraku Ramen I was so nervous I could hardly eat!' Sasuke had brought him to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch and paid for Naruto accordingly. Now they were walking along a rather deserted pathway.

-"So nervous kit, why?"-

'I don't know, but I think it's because today's the last day. Some part of me is nervous that either Sasuke will suddenly jump and say 'will you marry me?' or he would suddenly say that this has been a joke…'

-"Kit don't even go there."- Kyuubi warned in a stern tone, no traces of humor inside.

'Okay fine, I'm just wondering whether he is going to propose or not!' Naruto confessed, his face turning red. 'I've been stressing over every little step and every stop we make, wondering if he'd propose there! It's driving me nuts!'

Kyuubi made a noise at the back of his throat, -"He may not propose today."-

'What?!' Naruto yelled in his mind making kyuubi cringe, 'Why?!'

-"Ah, so you _do _want it."-

Naruto stiffened, realizing his mistake.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked when Naruto stiffened. He had been watching the blond for a while now. The vessel had seemed to be in deep thought for the past few moments and Sasuke guessed Naruto was talking to kyuubi.

'N-NO! I'm just curious!' Naruto defended himself against kyuubi.

-"Sure you are…"- His demon taunted back.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said a little more insistently while Naruto kept silent.

'I AM!' Naruto persisted still not hearing Sasuke.

-"Liar liar tails on fire!"- Kyuubi teased in a sing-song voice childishly.

'I don't HAVE tails you dumb fo-'

"NARUTO!"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, and stared dumbly at Sasuke. "Yes?"

Sasuke was a little jealous, Naruto should be paying attention to _him_! "You were spacing out."

"Sorry," The blond apologized sheepishly. "I was erm, having an internal conflict." With that, he glared at his clothed stomach.

Sasuke smirked, "You always seem to be having a conflict with your guest. What was it about this time?"

"Nothing!" Naruto said a little quick, fearing he had been caught. "Just about stuff and erm, where are we going teme?" He hastily changed the subject.

An elegant eyebrow rose but Sasuke decided to let it slide for now. "Dobe."

"Hm?"

"We're being followed."

"What?"

Sasuke stopped and cursed softly at the familiarity of the rather weak chakra signatures before he reached for Naruto and jerked the blond to towards him and held him secure there.

Naruto blushed, what was Sasuke doing?! "N-Nani?"

"Stay still," Sasuke murmured, making sure Naruto was pressed close to him protectively. "they're coming."

"Who?" Naruto was genuinely confused.

"Fans."

Blue eyes widened in horror, "Shit, let's scram!"

"Way ahead of you." Sasuke informed Naruto, making a few hand signals before he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Wait, don't! We're not going to do anything!"

"Sure you aren't," Sasuke said sarcastically, tightening his grip on Naruto as a large group of girls came up to them.

"Wait Sasuke-kun, haven't you noticed we haven't been following you since you came back?" One girl spoke up.

"You were scared." Sasuke said flatly and darkly. Naruto looked back and forth between the girls and his Sasuke. 'Oh shit, _my _Sasuke?' Naruto thought to himself with a flush.

"Sasuke, that's mean!" Naruto told Sasuke. Sure the girls used to be as irritating and annoying as hell but that still didn't give anyone any right to-

"That's right Sasuke-kun, listen to your wife!" Another girl spoke.

Sasuke blinked while Naruto gaped. That wasn't expected, at all. The girls giggled.

"You didn't let us explain."

"You'll understand soon."

"Yeah, leader should be here soon."

"Oh wait, I think she's here!"

"Leader?" Naruto mouthed to Sasuke.

"That would be me."

…

"SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto panicked, why was Sakura the leader of Sasuke's fanclub? Did she still like him? Was everything going to come crashing down like he feared?!

Sasuke did not look amused. "What are you doing here?" He asked coolly.

"To explain." Sakura said confidently.

Sasuke lifted Naruto slightly and went over to a tall tree where he leaned on it, holding Naruto close just in case, ignoring the dreamy sighs that erupted from that. What the hell was their problem? "Explain."

Sakura sighed and took a deep breath. "After you left Konoha, we had a meeting to discuss about the things that had happened. I told the girls from the beginning of team 7 to the end. About how Sasuke-kun almost died protecting Naruto and how Naruto got hurt super badly trying to rescue you from going to Orochimaru and everything!"

"We think it's wonderful, Naruto-kun!" Another girl said with another sigh. "Risking your life to save someone precious!"

"Ehhh?" Naruto blinked.

"It's so ulber kawaii!"

"It's so sweet!"

"Like love!"

"Even better than all those novels!"

"It's like our own romance in Konoha!"

"What?" Now Naruto was really getting confused. What was going on?

"Apparently," Sakura giggled, hiding a smirk. "I managed to convert them."

"Convert?" Naruto was still confused while Sasuke on the other hand, began to understand and hid a groan.

Sasuke really didn't like where this was going, even though it probably meant the fangirls off his back. But…

The pink-haired girl just grinned.

To be continued.

* * *

Herm? xDDDDDD HAHAHAHA! Couldn't resist putting fangirls inside! Together, we _rule_ the FANDOM WORLD! 

**PROMOTION: I –BREATHES DEEPLY- wrote another oneshot, and… -BREATHES- it's _slight lime_! –GASP GASP GASP!- I mean it's probably nothing to others because it's SUPER slight! But it's big deal to me! Eh, so yeah. xD It's basically about Sasuke teaching Naruto swimming, when I post it then you'd understand! xD (Get Me a Wife is staying T rated…) I wrote it cause many seem disappointed that Get Me a Wife has erm, no smexy bits. (And my muse kept bugging me) **

Next chapter is the last chapter! Chapter 30 would be the epilogue! 


	29. Proposal

**I really love all of you! I really, really, really love all of you who support this story! –Gasps- I'm not worthy… **

**Warning: A LOT OF OCC-NESS! **

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

"Wait, wait, Sakura-chan so what you're trying to say is?" 

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blond, he was really, as Sasuke put it, a dobe. Honestly, she had just spent the last half-hour explaining and Naruto still didn't get it! "Naruto baka, haven't you figured it out? I mean after all the times I kept telling you and encouraging you?"

"Well… I thought you were being an exceptionally good friend, that's all." Naruto answered truthfully as his eyes glanced towards his boyfriend then towards Sakura.

Sasuke didn't even bother to look anywhere else other than Naruto, he had decided to keep silent throughout this whole thing since he already figured it out from the beginning. Instead, he preferred watching Naruto reaction. It changed from shock, terror, and then pure confusion. His facial expressions were really amusing. 'And cute.' His mind added in.

Finally, Sakura rolled her eyes, "Basically Naruto, the thing is that I think that the fact you and Sasuke-kun being together is a very hot couple and I really really support it! And I managed to get all of Sasuke-kun's fangirls to see things my way." She decided to say bluntly.

The blond just kept silent for the time being before he decided to say, his voice choked. "… What about… Shikamaru and the rest of them?"

Naruto had been worried, another thing kept at the back of his mind. What would his friends say if they found out? He knew Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Shino was alright with them. Hell Sakura and Ino was alright with them as well. But what about the others?

"Of course they're fine with it Naruto!" Sakura insisted to her teammate. "They are your friends Naruto, why would they feel anything different?"

"I don't know…"

"Usuratonkachi."

"H-Hai?" Naruto was surprised that Sasuke actually spoke up. The Uchiha had been so quiet through the whole thing and Naruto wasn't shocked that Sasuke didn't show anymore emotions.

-"He only shows emotions around you…"- Kyuubi decided to chirp in.

"You think too much." Sasuke said simply before he caught his teammates chin and lifted it so they met mouth to mouth.

Truth be told, Naruto didn't really understand what Sakura meant when she said all that. He knew what fangirls were and he knew what they were capable of, but what did she mean by… all that?

However, the boy all but melted when his mouth met Sasuke's and he was grateful for the distraction even though it was in front of all those girls.

Naruto only finally understood what Sakura meant by that when the squeals erupted and the sound and flashes of camera's started.

-break-

Long elegant fingernails tapped on the table.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune glanced worriedly at the Hokage. Now a days, she would just sit there stoning for quite a few moments.

Tsunade answered with a wave of her hand. "I know, I know Shizune… Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Yes Shizune, I'm learning to let go of him, I know he isn't a young boy anymore."

Finally Shizune smiled.

-break-

Naruto chuckled to himself while his boyfriend rolled his eyes. They had spent the afternoon alone once they got away from Sakura and the fangirls. It was definitely _not _he had expected. "I still haven't gotten over it." He admitted to Sasuke shyly as they strolled along Konoha.

After they had left Sakura and the other girls, Sasuke had brought him to the top of Hokage Mountain where they chatted for a few hours. Although Naruto wasn't used to spending time with the Uchiha and _not _train, he sure wasn't complaining.

They talked about everything under the sun and the watchful eyes of all past Hokages from Heaven and Naruto was delighted that Sasuke opened up to him. Well somewhat anyway. Though he was worried that Sasuke might have been put off about what Sakura-chan had told them, but that didn't seem to be case.

The blond himself was glad about what Sakura had informed him, it gave him this sense of confidence though at the same time it scared and made him nervous. If he and Sasuke ever ended up together, they would definitely have to look out for those mad girls.

"Over those crazy girls and our crazy teammate?" Sasuke huffed, seemingly not bothered about it at all. "I would bother."

"You wouldn't?" Naruto linked his arms behind his back and leaned forward slightly to look at Sasuke.

"Nope, the only thing is that I would get irritated if every time we do this," Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a brief kiss. "I would get annoyed by them taking photos."

Naruto blushed lightly, "You don't want our relation to be known in public?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, not believing the dobe. "I just kissed you in the middle of the street."

The blond froze before he tentatively glanced around, sure enough, many villages just stood there staring. Naruto let out a yelp and quickly pulled Sasuke away. "Bastard." He cursed once they were far from the stares.

Dark eyes glinted mischievously once they took in where they were. "Do you want our relation to be private?"

"No…"

Sasuke walked on casually to his destination. "So would you prefer it if I proposed in public or private?" He checked his watch as he said those words so smoothly. He was pleased at the sun-set, the warm glow of orange and yellow felt so pleasant on him.

"What?" The vessel blushed and his heartbeat quickened. "Eh, I guess I would prefer it done privately."

The Uchiha kept silent as he continued walking on with Naruto next to him before he finally stopped.

Naruto looked around; somehow this place seemed so… familiar. 'The dock…' He finally realized. The dock, the same dock all those years ago where he had his first real connection with Sasuke. The warm glow of the sunset felt so familiar, just like all those years. "Sasuke…" He murmured while his eyes locked onto the scene before he slowly turned to the raven. "Why did you-"

The blond cut himself off with a sudden shout, "What are you doing Sasuke?! Get up _now_!" Naruto felt the blood rush up to his cheeks and burn.

Sasuke smirked at him from his half kneeling position on the ground. This…_ standard proposal position_. "Not until I say what I have to." He muttered reaching into the pocket of his loose pants.

-"Ooo, fun!"- Naruto vaguely heard kyuubi gush excitedly while he himself felt like hyperventilating.

Out came an orange velvet box. Naruto held his breath, shitshitshitshitshitshitshit! Sasuke used his other hand to open the box and this time, Naruto choked.

The ring was _beautiful_. The stone was the Uchiha fan symbol, where the red portion shimmered with rubies while the white part sparkled with diamonds. The ring itself was made of pure gold, pure _translucent_ gold.

Naruto breathed again, gulping fresh air down greedily. Sasuke smirked again at the blushing blond, a tint of red on his cheeks too before he took a deep breath. "From the day we connected at the dock, this same dock…" Sasuke swallowed, not really sure how to put this in words. Damn, he practiced this! "That day, we were the only witness at that moment. No one would have understood the intensity, the connection… So today, it shall be as it was then."

The kitsune felt he was going to die. Was this happening? Was it seriously? His mind was unable to comprehend this somehow. "Naruto… the reason I'm doing this is not because of Tsunade. It would have eventually occurred once I got my… guts."

Damn, what Uchiha would admit they didn't have courage?! Inwardly Sasuke cursed whoever for making his life so… troublesome. "I don't care that you can't produce a heir, you're the only thing, person, I've lost when I went to Orochimaru and," _Courage_ man! "you're the only one I want back at all costs."

Sasuke breathed again, he was pretty sure his light blush was obvious now, but it didn't matter as his eyes locked deeply onto Naruto's. "Uzumaki Naruto, I've love you since the time at the dock, this dock, I would wait for you until you are ready but for this case…" Naruto panicked. SHIT, HE WAS GOING TO SAY IT! "Would you marry me?"

… … …

Naruto stared. He just stared and he didn't know how long he stared before the words sank in. _Marry me… Marry me… Marry me… Marry… HIM?! _Crud, did Sasuke just ask him to marry him?! Replay, replay! _Would you marry me? _He did! Naruto didn't even know that tears were streaming down his cheeks as he just stoned at the stop, staring at Sasuke.

Then, before he knew what he was doing, he pounced on Sasuke. "Yes, yes, _yes_! Of course yes, you big stupid insensitive jerk of a bastard!"

Sasuke gazed down at the boy in his arms before he smiled a real smile as his arms went around the vessel.

'Finally,' Both thoughts were in unison.

Sasuke pulled back and took out the ring, letting it glimmer in the sunset for a moment before slipping it on Naruto's wedding finger and pressing his lips against Naruto's.

'We're together…'

-break-

Tsunade eyed both young boys or men carefully. "So… what's the verdict?" She asked slyly as both hands linked together carefully and she rested her chin on them.

The Uchiha smiled in a very self-satisfactory way as his arm slipped casually around Naruto's waist and brought the blond closer. Naruto blushed naturally, leaning against the muscular chest before he lifted his right hand shyly to show Tsunade.

Her eyes widened as she took in the ring. It was actually tradition for an Uchiha to give this specific ring to the one they wanted to spend the rest of their life with and forever more. The sign of the fan represented that the husband, in this case also the dominant, would risk and do anything for his wife, in this case, submissive. Even for the name of his clan…

This ring was probably extremely precious to Sasuke. But Tsunade could almost feel the proud grin the Uchiha would give Naruto when they were alone. Now, she knew Sasuke was proud of this. She leaned back against her comfy chair and grinned.

"So when's the wedding?" Sasuke's voice was practically dripping with smugness although he tried to hold back his anticipation.

Tsunade smirked and answered smoothly, "Not anything soon."

Naruto tilted his head to the side before he let it out.

"_What_?!" Even Naruto was stunned as both Sasuke and him said it in unison. "Why?!"

The Hokage just waved her hand dismissively, "According to the rules of Konoha and laws, the legal age to get married is 21."

Sasuke was _not _happy. "Then why was I asked to get a wife?" He bit out crossly.

"We needed you to get someone so you could pledge your loyalty to Konoha. We told you to get a wife within a week due to… Well, for my fun." Tsunade shrugged, inwardly cheering and ignoring the instant glare that she was met with. "And you're choosing our best candidate for Hokage, Naruto." Naruto beamed proudly at being called the best candidate. "I think that settles everything quite nicely."

The Uchiha was silent for a moment as he simply just glared at the old hag, then he said, "So what do we do from now till then?"

Tsunade shrugged again, "Go on dates, know more about each other, I don't care." She aimed a look at them. "You two, are officially engaged under Konoha rules and laws, so Naruto, you can start moving in with Sasuke later."

"No!" Naruto paled, seemingly mortified while Sasuke smirked. "You can't do that!"

"Why not." This wasn't a question. Tsunade was scary at times if need be.

"W-Well he has this… _mirror _that I hate!" Naruto tried stupidly.

"So you've even been to his house before I see," The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you don't have a problem brat. I've had people tell me about you running around in a shirt that has an Uchiha symbol."

"T-T-That!" Naruto sputtered, searching his mind frantically for anything to throw back.

"_And _that you two have been actually making out in public places." She seemed too amused. "Quite bold don't you think?"

Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out. Sasuke just looked smug.

"Settled then." Tsunade grinned, silence was definitely consent.

Naruto suddenly felt like he signed his death contract somehow. He glanced over to Sasuke to see him smiling like an idiot. Naruto held back a hiss and elbowed Sasuke hard, but the boy didn't even waver. "Bastard…"

But Tsunade could hear the affection in the tone and smiled. She knew everything was going to be alright with the both of them.

End?

* * *

This felt super crappy! The way I made Sasuke propose… -hides- Sorry if that sucked. Because I was sort of linking this chapter to the sequel so it's kind of odd… -runs away- 

**Read profile for upcoming story! _AND_ I should be posting the sequel for Get Me a Wife next week! By the way, I posted another story already! Go check it out :D**


	30. Together

I'm not sure how to write the wedding so I'll just leave it like this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Get Me a Wife  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

**Kyuubi's Pov **

Aaaah, finally. The whole stupid dumb bloody thing is over. The bloody wait of three bloody years. A demon could bloody die! It's just about time the wait is over. I've been anxious to see this day since three years ago! Damn that old hag and damn the rules and laws.

Oh- there goes my kit down the aisle. He's all grown up, it brings a nonexistent tear to my eye! Where is my tails (aka tissue) when you need one?! Or nine… Oh, right, behind me.

Damn I'm talking to myself, I knew staying with that kit would rub some of his dumbness on me.

Hah, my kit is blushing again. He looks so kit-like when wearing a pure white silk kimono with a silver sash… pure and innocent; though not anymore after tonight.

The Uchiha brat looks so damn smug and happy. I guess he has every right to, I'd look like that too if I had to wait three freaking years to get what I want. Uchiha brat is wearing a black silk kimono with a gold sash, when I see both him and my kit, they really make a pair. Total opposites, hell I knew it would come to this since all those years ago. It made me a very happy demon to know that I would be able to watch this relationship evolve through my kit's life.

"So we come together today on this day to-"

Blah, blah, blah, old man! Get it over with! Have you any idea what a BAD idea it is to make a demon wait?!

Bah, what a waste of time. Pfft, mortals… Might as well my time looking around. Ah, the fangirl and the… other fangirl. I mean that pink brat and her best friend. They're over there among the other fangirls, enthusiastically taking photos, gushing and just plain fainting and dying. Women…

The dog and bug boy… If I'm not wrong I heard from kit that they're engaged too. Hah, that's right kit, beat them all by getting married _first_!

Hmm… Oh, it's baka Shukaku, his vessel and the Hyuubi brat. Kit said they were engaged as well. All the girls in Konoha can probably kiss getting married goodbye. Every guy is turning gay.

Except a few like that lazy and fat one. Think they were getting married too… but hell don't expect me to remember everything kit says.

It's the pervert sensei who always has a book under his nose and the dolphin! Can't say I didn't see that one coming either. Being me has it's perks, and humans are just plain blind.

The big-breasted old hag, her lousy assistant and the disgusting old hermit. They look a bit smug… I guess they figured this out long ago too, tch, like I care.

Old man. Just marry them already!

Yes, yes they _do_!

This has to be the happiest moment in my kitling's life. And if everyone were to disrupt it, I'd kill them.

Kiss the bride, woo! Haha, my kit is so angry at being called that again, and there the Uchiha goes shutting him up in the nicest possible way. Please, I've seen them kiss a billion times or more and they better stop now if not the Uchiha brat would be doing so much than mere kissing.

Kit was able to ignore the brat in terms of sexually throughout the three years. He had admitted to the brat that he didn't want to have sex until after marriage. Sure the Uchiha brat obliged, but that didn't stop him from trying. Or maybe it's just his insatiable libido. So kit is a bride and pure, and I'm quite sure the Uchiha brat is too.

They were able to prevent and satisfy their sexual needs through doing other things. No penetration as kit was saving that for tonight.

Kit looks so happy. I'm sure he is, I can practically feel the disgusting sugar-coated feelings sinking into my mind through our link. He's now married to his first love. I was never blind to see that Sasuke brat was actually Naruto's first love, not the pink-bitch. I'm proud that my kit is going to be Hokage, he's already undergoing training through the Tsunade big-breast and I think he is going to be promoted soon… that is of course, unless he gets pregnant.

(smirk)

-break-

"Can you stop touching my ass!" Naruto hissed to Sasuke, grabbing the too innocently wandering hand.

"Why?" Was the all too smug answer, "I'm going to _own _it later."

Naruto blushed to the tips of his hair. "A-At least wait until the ceremony ends…" He protested weakly. "Not where all our friends can see…" Then suddenly he paused and frowned, "Who said you'll top?!"

Sasuke chuckled deeply into Naruto's ear, making the man shiver. "We always make out in public places, there's not a soul in Konoha that doesn't know you're mine. And as for who's topping…" He used his free hand to give the blond another pinch at the ass making him yelp again. "We shall see."

The vessel didn't say anything, his mind sending very disturbing images of Sasuke and him doing very impropriate things in public places, bathhouses and such. He repressed a shudder the thought. Damn that pervert of a… husband.

Naruto smiled.

He loved life. He was already on the way to realizing his dream of becoming Hokage, all his friends supported him in everything he did and even the people of Konoha have accepted him. But not all of course, but the majority has and that's all that matters. Besides, the most important is that his relationship was accepted.

It wasn't hard accepting it also because Iruka and Kakashi got married so gay marriages were more acknowledged. Also due to the fact that the Kazekage of Sand was getting married to the next heir of the Hyuuga family. So no one really dares to point anything out. Hell, he preferred it that way.

Hinata didn't want to be the heir of the Hyuuga family. She finally chose her road to help Neji on his way to become the heir. She decided to focus on becoming some what like a medic nin, her family supported her in her decision because it seemed to have suit her. Hinata was no more like last time, stuttering and fidgeting. Now, she was more confident, although there were times her old personality came back, like when she sees Sasuke and Naruto making out. Hinata… much to Naruto's chagrin, was a fangirl as well though not as crazy…

Sasuke was promoted to ANBU leader about a year ago, despite the fact he betrayed Konoha years ago. They knew he wouldn't do it again especially with Naruto in his arms. And although he and Naruto were mostly busy, they always made time for one another.

Sakura had finally let Lee woo and court her, making him the happiest person alive. Why? Because he said so with tears streaming down his face, a bunch of flowers in his hands as he ran the road of, as he put it, youth. Sakura was becoming a fine medic ninja and by the looks of it, she would be Naruto's adviser or assistant when he becomes Hokage. She is still the leader of the 'New and Improved SasuNaru Fanclub' and uses any chance to get pictures of her ex-teammates making out.

Shikamaru was with Ino, surprise surpise. It was about time anyway, and they made a fine couple with lots of squabbling and lots of love. The blond girl was taking over her mother's business in no time while Shikamaru was promoted to ANBU. Ino, was the vice-president of the 'New and Improved SasuNaru Fanclub', also much to Naruto's chagrin. Especially when she spread about how Sasuke had given him a hundred roses. The squealing in Naruto's ears never stopped that day.

Kiba and Shino were Jounin's and are getting married soon and Naruto knew that Chouji was dating a really sweet girl he had met, albeit pump, they both made a, as Sakura put it, 'super sweet couple!'.

Ten Ten was doing a good job as a Jounin, teaching the younger kids.

Temari and Kankuro were also Jounin's teaching the young generation of Sand, sometimes with the Kazekage himself backing them up.

Jiraiya was still a pervert and so… Tsunade still looked young with big boobs and Shizune still was her assistant. So nothing really has changed.

Now, came the hard part…

-break-

Soft breaths mingled together while Naruto nestled up to Sasuke's bare chest despite them being sticky and sweaty due to their… herm, previous activity. "Ne Sasuke…" Now after marriage Naruto was also worried, he knew that there were people who existed in this world for… well, sex. He knew Sasuke wasn't that type but still the lingering worry that Sasuke would leave him…

Sasuke smiled and shut his eyes, very satisfied as his arms wrapped protectively around his… wife. The Uchiha grinned very uncharacteristically. "Hn?"

Naruto chewed his bottom lip for a while. "Eh… are you sure you're alright with me? About a heir and all…"

Dark onyx eyes opened and gazed down to the one in his arms. "Dobe, I've already told you many times, I don't need a heir. I only want you."

Relieve swept through his mind but one tiny glint of worry remained. "But what if I want one?" Naruto wondered how he should go about asking this…

Sasuke frowned lightly, "Where are you going with this question Naruto?"

"Eh, I mean, what if I want to have one?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Naruto didn't mention wanting one for the whole 3 years and really, he was too tired to answer the blond. He was the doing all the work just now! Though he wasn't complaining… However, he also knew that once Naruto got into mood like this, it was hard not answering. "I don't know, adoption or something." Hell, if Naruto really wanted one he couldn't refuse…

"Can't we have our own?" Naruto pressed on, "Can't males get pregnant?"

"Dobe, normal males can't get pregnant." Sasuke chided, brushing bangs out of Naruto's eyes.

Naruto felt like this was a repeat of kyuubi and his conversation three years ago, with positions reversed. So he replied, blushing. "But… who ever said I was a normal male?" Naruto mumbled shyly. Damn this was so embarrassing. Stupid fox, it was all his fault.

Sasuke stiffened before he pulled Naruto away gently by his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "What did you say?"

The blond wretched away from Sasuke before he flung the silk blanket over his head. "I said I wasn't a normal male…"

Sasuke felt a sickening jolt of hope. "So?"

"Don't ask anymore you bastard! This is so embarrassing, teme! So, so, so super embarrassing! And I blame you kyuubi! It's you're bloody fault!"

-"Don't blame me for everything kit."- The fox huffed, almost sounding like a whine.

The Uchiha pulled the blanket gently off Naruto and immediately hugged the man around his waist. "What are you saying Naruto? That you can get pregnant?"

"Don't ask me!" He cried out, struggling, his whole face red.

"Dobe, you started talking about it first, finish it." Sasuke hugged the man close. "I would like a heir, but if you can't produce one I don't care. You should know that by now."

Naruto stopped struggling before he went lax in Sasuke's hands with a sigh. "Fine…" He mumbled, "Yeah… I can get pregnant…"

The raven stared.

"It's due to the fox… some shitty demon hormones or something. He calls it a blessing and a curse… hell I'd call it a curse and- Sasuke?" Naruto tilted his head to stare at his lover. Sasuke was just staring at him, stoning. "Don't stay silent! You're freaking me out, you jerk!"

Sasuke blinked, then his grip on Naruto's shoulder tightened. "Y-You're saying you can get… pregnant?"

Wide blue eyes stared back, "Are you disgusting with me Sasuke?" Naruto was honestly afraid of that and the answer.

The Uchiha immediately embraced tightly, "Of course not, I'll never be disgusted with you… Unless you cheat on me or something." He added with an afterthought.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto muttered too tired to shout anymore as he poked Sasuke in the stomach. He grinned when he felt the hard muscles flex. "I'd never do that, you should know me better."

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto, "Of course I know." He bent and kissed Naruto's temple. "So… you _can _get pregnant?"

Inside, kyuubi chuckled, -"Kit, tell him you can but there are risks. Like you dying or the baby dying."-

Naruto immediately choked and stiffened, scaring Sasuke a little whom instantly rubbed the man's back soothingly.

'I can die? The baby can die?!' Naruto questioned, too concerned about this. His life… wasn't the thing he was worried about.

The demon snorted, -"Of course not. Do you think I'd _let_ either die?"-

The blond relaxed into Sasuke's arms again but kyuubi continued, -"But I want to see the Uchiha's reaction to those words."-

Inwardly, Naruto snorted as well. But he decided he wanted to know if Sasuke would be more concerned about the baby or him. "Sasuke… Kyuubi said, if I was to get pregnant, there would be a risk and there is a bigger possibility the baby or I may die."

Then he felt Sasuke stiffen. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke soothingly, waiting for the reply.

"Then… we won't have a child. There's no way I'd risk you dying, in any chance at all." Sasuke knew that even normal pregnant women would have to take the risk, but since Naruto was a boy…

Naruto glanced up to see if Sasuke was joking but saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. The vessel felt his own eyes water up happily, "No, we will Sasuke."

Dark eyes furrowed together, "No we won't. I won't risk losing you."

"Don't worry. I won't die… Kyuubi was just testing you." Naruto smiled cheekily before he buried his face at the crook of Sasuke's neck.

The blond laughed when he felt Sasuke relax. "That baka fox was testing me?"

"He asked me to ask you that." Naruto said between chuckles, "Your expression was funny."

Sasuke glared at Naruto before he captured those pink lips and tugged predatorily on the bottom before he pulled away. "Baka usuratonkachi, you know I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world, even out of the world."

Naruto felt his heart melt at the honesty of the words, "Teme…" he reached up and pulled Sasuke back for another soft kiss. "I love you." He whispered softly against Sasuke's lips.

"I love you too." Sasuke smiled and intertwined their fingers together. Be it in his next life or whatever, he would always love Naruto. No matter what.

:::::Owari:::::

* * *

THIS IS THE **REAL ENDING **FOR GET ME A WIFE! So flufffff GAH! Sorry if the ending is really weird! Running out of ideas... Anyway, I hope you didn't hate it too much. :) 

**THANK YOU**: I would like to thank everyone who supported this story and me! I never expected to get over a hundred pages of reviews! It's like a dream come true for an author like me. You all spoil me! –HUGS TIGHTLY ALL REVIEWERS- I used to consider myself a horrible fanfiction writer until Get Me a Wife started. Seriously, I never expected so many people to like this story and it is a total inspiration to me! Once again, **ARIGATO**!

**_Another_**** Promotion: I just posted out a SasuNaru NejiGaa story along when I posted Get Me a Wife! It is a multi-chaptered with Otokage!Sasuke ANBU!Naruto but it may not be such a frequent update because I've been quite busy. The story will contain Kyuubi and Shukaku pretty much like Get Me a Wife. But it won't be as sweet and fluffy as this but I'd do my best:) I hope you'll support it too! **

**-BOWS-**


End file.
